<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Legend of Zelda : Les divinités déchues by Alakema</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511797">The Legend of Zelda : Les divinités déchues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alakema/pseuds/Alakema'>Alakema</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Past Violence, Threats of Violence, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alakema/pseuds/Alakema</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jusqu'où seriez vous prêts à aller pour sauver les personnes qui vous sont proches?"</p><p>Dans un royaume qui tente d'éliminer Shadow, sa sœur aînée ira jusqu'au bout du monde.<br/>Mais entre l'armée royale à leur trousse, une guerre qui se profile à l'horizon et un être maléfique qui revient des morts, Link sera-t-elle capable de donner une vie heureuse à son petit frère?</p><p>**<br/>Fanfiction sur le jeu Zelda (un petit mélange)<br/>Fem! Link<br/>Child! Dark Link<br/>Petite précision, je n'ai pas lu les mangas, donc je ne m'en suis pas inspiré, et je suis noob de chez noob sur ce site et ne sais pas encore bien comment m'en servir. Merci de votre compréhension.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fierce Deity/Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Le calme avant la tempète</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"Pour tout personnage masculin donné,</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Une version féminine de ce personnage existe"</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> Link :</p><p>J'ai froid. Encore. Je me suis fait jeter dehors, une fois de plus. Et ça recommencera, indéfiniment. Et le pire, c'est que je ne suis pas seule. Une voix à côté de moi grommelle :</p><p>"Grande sœur, y fait un froid d'canard ici !"</p><p>Mon frère, six ans de moins que moi. Lui aussi est sujet au froid de l'hiver.</p><p>Je lui fais comprendre de venir se réfugier dans mes bras pour que je le porte. Il ronchonne pour la forme, mais je vois bien qu'il est soulagé de pouvoir se reposer.</p><p>Nous sommes sur le chemin qui mène à la prochaine gare. On a juste de quoi payer le trajet. La moitié jusqu'à notre véritable destination.</p><p>Cela va faire quatre ans que nous fonctionnons de cette manière. Quatre ans que nos parents sont morts. Quatre ans que nous voyageons sur les vastes terres d'Hyrule. Quatre ans que je suis incapable de donner un foyer à Shadow. Tout ça parce que personne ne nous accepte. Tout ça parce qu'ils disent que mon frère porte malheur.</p><p>Parce qu'il faut savoir une chose ; mon cadet, il a la peau grise comme les cendres et les yeux rouge sang des Sheikahs. Ils disent tous que ce sont les yeux du diable. Moi, je trouve simplement que l'on a enfermé l'aurore dans ses beaux yeux rubis. Mais parce que personne n'aime ces belles iris, ni cette peau de cendre, nous on est dehors et on y reste ! Et j'ai bien peur qu'on y reste jusqu'à notre mort si ça continue.</p><p>Mais moi, je ne peux pas supporter de voir mourir Shadow à petit feu. Alors même si je ne pouvais pas avoir de vrais papiers d'identité, même si j'ai dû cacher son existence aux yeux du monde, même si j'ai dû le laisser seul, longtemps parfois, même si j'ai menti et volé, j'y étais obligée si je voulais survivre avec lui. Même si j'ai dû arrêter de tailler m...</p><p>On a déjà dû partir, pour éviter l'armée royale envoyée par les villageois pour chasser mon frère. Et cette fois, nous partirons encore plus loin.</p><p>**</p><p>"Raconte-moi une histoire, s'te plait."</p><p>Nous sommes arrivés à la gare depuis un petit moment maintenant, il fait nuit. Ce n'est pas une grande gare comme celle du château, bien couverte et à l'abri du froid et de la neige. Non ; dans celle-ci, on ne peut pas s'asseoir, il n'y a pas de banc ; on ne peut pas se protéger du froid, il n'y a pas d'abri. On peut tout juste se cacher de la neige avec le bois pourri qui sert d'arrêt de train. J'imagine que c'est le froid qui a réveillé Shadow.</p><p>Bien que je ne parle jamais, je lui demande, en langue des signes, laquelle il veut, tout en le berçant tendrement ; j'adore le choyer.</p><p>Je remets le haillon qui lui sert de manteau. Nos seules affaires, nous les portons sur nous. Nous n'avons même pas un seul sac où j'aurais pu ranger le livre Des Contes et Légendes que je garde dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau.</p><p>Il me répond avec un sourire victorieux et ensommeillé :</p><p>"Le Héros du Temps !"</p><p>J'aurais dû m'en douter, c'est sa préférée !</p><p>Et pendant que je conte cette histoire, la neige s'est arrêtée. Les quelques rayons du soleil perçant les nuages réchauffent nos corps meurtris par le froid et les blessures.</p><p>**</p><p>Le magico-train arrive. Je porte mon frère endormi et nous montons à bord. Adieu et à jamais, Hyrule. Espérons, prions pour que Termina soit plus favorable à l'avenir qui nous attend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Salut la compagnie ! Je voulais préciser que si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemblent Shadow et Link, j'essayerais de vous montrer une image.<br/>J'ai écrit l'histoire sur Wattpad et les images sont là, si jamais ça vous intéresse.</p><p>Si jamais vous ne savez pas trop situer l'intrigue à une époque précise, c'est tout à fait normal : je ne voulais pas faire d'époque en particulier, et j'ai pris des éléments d'autres ères (comme l'histoire de royaume), des éléments actuels (les sweat-shirts à capuches) ou des références (le magico-train de Spirit tracks).</p><p>Voici un petit truc qui pourrait vous aider durant votre lecture :<br/>" Blabla" (ou « Blabla ») : paroles à l'orale</p><p>"Blabla" (ou « Blabla ») en italic : paroles dans la langue des signes</p><p>' Blabla'  en italic : Pensées</p><p>*** : ellipses</p><p>Voilà, voilà ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mauvaise loi et kidnapping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">" La monstruosité n'est que lorsque l'humanité se regarde dans un miroir. "</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cela fait quelques heures que nous sommes dans ce train. Il est trois heures cinquante du matin. Le magico-train va bientôt arriver au terminus, la gare de Gwilia City, qui se trouve juste après la frontière nord du royaume.</p><p>C'est une ville avancée pour son temps, très plaisante, à ce qu'il paraît. Il y aurait de nombreux voyageurs qui s'installent ici. Mais nous ne nous arrêterons pas là. Ce n'est pas notre destination finale. Je regarde par la fenêtre les paysages qui défilent aussi vite que des chevaux sauvages devant mes yeux. Aucun arbre et des champs inutilisables. Pas de quoi respirer et pas de quoi se nourrir.</p><p>"Link ?"</p><p>Je me tourne pour observer mon petit frère. Il m'a appelé par mon prénom, ce qui veut dire que quelque chose ne va pas. Et je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit.</p><p>Il essaye de prendre un air détaché tout en disant :</p><p>"Tu crois qu'cette fois, c'est la bonne ?... J'pari qu'on est encore bon pour s'les peler dehors !"</p><p>Et malgré ce ton, je la vois bien, sa peur. Mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Il était si petit quand on a commencé à voyager : il n'avait que six ans. Les seuls souvenirs lui restant sont le dégoût et la haine des gens, et mes faux sourires cachant ma peine. Se souvient-il seulement des temps plus joyeux que nous avons eus ? Car moi, je me souviens de tout. Lui, il ne connaît rien d'autre, si ce n'est la solitude.</p><p>La solitude des nuits et des jours à devoir attendre mon retour, celle d'être toujours rejeté.</p><p>La solitude.</p><p>Parce qu'il a oublié tous nos souvenirs. Tous les Kokiris, et l'arbre Mojo, il les a oubliés. Papa et maman, il ne s'en souvient plus. Cette nuit funeste aussi, s'est envolée de sa mémoire.</p><p>Aucun médecin psychologue n'a voulu le prendre en charge. Je ne saurai donc jamais pourquoi il est comme ça. Choc émotionnel ou mémoire d'un âge jeune ?</p><p>
  <em>'Sors de tes pensées, ma grande ! Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher !'</em>
</p><p>Il faut que je lui réponde la vérité : je n'en sais rien, mais comme lui j'espère qu'on n'aura plus jamais à voyager. Que cette fois, les gens nous accepterons.</p><p>**</p><p>'Mesdames et messieurs ; le train va bientôt entrer en gare. Merci de jeter vos déchets à la poubelle et de vérifier que vous n'avez rien oublié. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un agréable voyage à bord du magico-train express numéro sept cent treize.'</p><p>Je me lève avant Shadow et vérifie nos affaires, soit : nos vêtements (des vieux sweatshirts à capuche et des manteaux rapiécés), nos pas-très-officiels papiers d'identité (ne me demandez pas comment je les ai eus), ce qu'il nous reste d'argent (cinq euros, en pièces d'un et deux centimes), et le livre de contes. Tout ça dans les poches intérieures de mon manteau. Enfin, sauf les vêtements, on ne se balade pas à poil ! C'est déjà ça...</p><p>**</p><p>Le magico-train s'arrête. Le bruit épouvantable qu'il produit résonne dans nos pauvres oreilles. Par ce froid, les capuches ne sont pas suspicieuses si on les met pour cacher nos visages et nos yeux.</p><p>Une fois sortis, nous avançons directement vers le panneau d'information. Comme je m'y attendais, il n'y a pas de travail, de quoi se faire de l'argent avant de repartir. Enfin, c'est surtout qu'il n'y en a pas pour les étrangers. Et pour le peu d'annonces que je trouve, aucun n'accepte les sans-diplômes ou les mineurs.</p><p>Pas de travail, pas de sous. Pas de sous, pas de toit. Même pour une nuit ; je doute que les gens soient très généreux. En plus, je dois faire attention à ce que les yeux de Shadow ne soient pas exposés.</p><p>Je me retourne vers lui et m'excuse. Il a compris. Il a observé les affiches, lui aussi. Il me sourit mesquinement.</p><p>" C'est pas grave, tu m'serviras d'oreiller !"</p><p>Il dit ça pour que je ne culpabilise pas...et aussi un peu parce qu'il le pense. Mais je dois trouver un abri et à manger pour lui. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se nourrir hier. Deux jours sans rien dans l'estomac alors qu'on va entamer un grand voyage, je crois que ce sera trop pour son corps. Reste à savoir comment trouver la nourriture : comme on est en plein hiver il fait nettement plus froid. Les animaux sont certes plus faciles à trouver, mais je n'ai rien pour les attraper.</p><p>J'essaye de questionner les habitants du coin sur la flore comestible des environs, mais ils ne comprennent pas ce que je signe. Ils pensent que je suis une folle échappée de l'asile à deux rues de là. Certaines vieilles femmes se moquent même en me demandant où sont les docteurs censés venir me chercher.</p><p>Heureusement mon héroïque petit lutin vient à ma rescousse avec son habituel élégance :</p><p>"Mais merde, vous comprenez pas qu'elle est muette ? Elle vous d'mande si les herbes de c'trou paumé sont bonnes à bouffer, ou si vaut mieux éviter !"</p><p>Les trois furies venues des enfers, celles qui ont ri de moi, le regardent d'un oeil courroucé :</p><p>"Comment oses-tu parler ainsi, mon garçon ? Ne sais-tu pas qu'il est mal élevé de vociférer d'une telle manière ?</p><p>- Et vous savez pas qu'il est mal él'vé d'médire du handicap des gens ?"</p><p>J'ai beau savoir que ses insultes peuvent nous causer des problèmes, je dois bien avouer que je suis satisfaite de voir leurs têtes effarées face à l'accusation ! Elles balbutient quelques justifications sans queue ni tête et se concertent du coin de leurs yeux ridés.</p><p>Un jeune couple les empêche d'en dire davantage. La jeune femme s'approche de nous et commence :</p><p>"Pour répondre à votre question, les seules plantes qui poussent ici sont souvent venimeuses en cette période de l'année.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptiez faire, mais vous feriez mieux de retrouver vos parents et de chercher un hôtel ou une auberge... Vous ne vous êtes pas enfuis de chez vous, n'est-ce pas ?"</p><p>A cette question, mon cœur se serre, avant de s'emballer. Bien que je n'en montre rien, je panique ; et s'ils découvrent la vérité ? S'ils nous séparent ?</p><p>J'essaye de lui expliquer que nous ne voulons de mal à personne, que nous allons repartir très vite, mais l'homme non plus ne comprend pas ce que je me force à montrer.</p><p>Mon frère décide de prendre les choses en main :</p><p>"Oh oui ! On s'est cassé d'chez nous alors qu'y fait super trop froid dehors et qu'on a pas d'argent.</p><p>- QUOI ??!"</p><p>Cette réaction vive fait ricaner mon frère, et la femme n'arrive pas à empêcher un petit gloussement de s'échapper.</p><p>"M'enfin, réfléchissez m'sieur ! On attend nos parents parce qu'y d'vaient prend'le train depuis le lac Hylia et qu'y l'ont loupé !</p><p>- Mais pourquoi vous vouliez connaître si les végétaux étaient comestibles ?</p><p>-Not' père est cuistot spécialisé sans viande, 'lors on l'aide comme on peut. Z'êtes sûrs qu'on peut pas avaler vos herbes ?"</p><p>Le couple se regarde, interloqué. Mais ils sont sûrs et certains que rien n'est bon en cette saison. Nous les remercions, puis partons. Les vieilles peaux nous observent d'un œil noir.</p><p>Oh non, voilà que je me mets à penser comme Shadow ! Ces trois dames ne sont pas des vieilles peaux.</p><p>
  <em>'Même si j'ai très envie de les appeler comme ça... Non, Link ! Tu dois être plus mature que ça !'</em>
</p><p>J'achète de la corde usagée avec le reste de nos économies. Pas de couteau, je n'en ferai pas un bon usage. En cherchant un endroit pas trop froid et assez discret, je repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé.</p><p>Décidément, l'armée royale adore nous causer des ennuis au mauvais moment.</p><p>Si nous ne sommes pas partis du pays avant ces quatre longues années, c'est parce qu'il était encore possible d'y vivre. Plus depuis la nouvelle loi. Toutes les personnes possédant des yeux rouges seront exécutées dès lors qu'ils seront arrêtés. C'est la reine Zelda qui a décidé de cette abomination qui représente la justice et la sagesse. Elle a même tué Hilda, sa propre sœur parce qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. Enfin, elle était sa famille quand même ! S'en moque-t-elle à ce point ? Elle a également fait exécuter Impa, sa nourrice, sur la place publique. À la vue des enfants. Beaucoup des personnes présentes ont été choquées, certaines ont pleuré. Et d'autres ont fui. Nous, les traqués, pour survivre, pour ne pas faire partie des gens tués injustement.</p><p>Quand j'y pense, comment est-ce que ça avait débuté déjà ? Ah, oui ! Les oiseaux ; ceux avec les yeux rouges étaient plus agressifs ; "scientifiquement" prouvé.</p><p>Ensuite ça c'était élargi aux chiens et aux chats ; des habitants de la cité centrale se plaignaient d'une surpopulation de ces "saletés d'bestioles" comme ils disent. Et la moitié avait les yeux rouges, qu'ils se sont plaints. Sauf que plus des trois quarts étaient châtains.</p><p>Et encore après ça, les humains possédant des animaux aux yeux rouges étaient arrêtés. Plus cette loi progressait, plus j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Et la loi s'est encore élargie.</p><p>À cause des superstitions ? Parce que le peuple Sheikah, peuple traître, avait les yeux de sang ? Toujours est-il que c'était tombé. Les humains aux yeux couleurs de l'aurore n'étaient devenus rien d'autre qu'un troupeau malade, du bétail nuisible.</p><p>Et cette décision irréversible est tombée en début d'hiver. Parce que la reine savait que son armée ne nous trouverait pas tous. Parce qu'elle savait que certains allaient s'enfuir. Parce qu'elle savait que nous allions mourir par le froid qui court.</p><p>Mais ce qu'elle ignore, c'est que je suis trop bornée pour abandonner. J'imagine qu'avoir eu une vie difficile m'y a beaucoup aidée. Et m'être rendue compte de ce qu'elle préparait a permis de nous sauver. Mais maintenant, plus que de me rendre compte, je dois agir. Sinon notre famille mourra.</p><p>**</p><p>Mon petit frère s'est caché dans une grotte, derrière d'épais buissons, approximativement à un ou deux kilomètres de la gare.</p><p>Moi, je suis partie à la chasse. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça ; même si je n'ai pas l'équipement adéquat, ça devrait aller.</p><p>"Fais attention, il se passe toujours des choses inattendues quand on s'y attend pas !"</p><p>
  <em>- D'accord."</em>
</p><p>Shadow a toujours été très prudent, et il a bien raison ; on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut nous arriver.</p><p>**</p><p>Au bout de trois ou quatre heures, j'ai réussi à piéger un renard. Rester dehors par ce froid m'a donné des engelures aux coins des yeux, il faut que je rentre vite, ou j'aurai bientôt besoin d'un médecin.</p><p>Je retourne à la grotte, et je lâche ma prise, tellement je suis horrifiée : du sang. Du sang et pas la moindre trace de mon frère. Je commence à paniquer, je vérifie plus profondément dans la grotte, aux alentours. Sans m'en rendre compte, je l'appelle, je hurle son nom malgré ma voix enraillée par le manque d'utilisation.</p><p>Et soudain, j'entends un bruit de pas.</p><p>Bien trop lourd pour être mon frère, pas assez discret pour être un animal. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner qu'une énorme douleur me fend le crâne. Avant de perdre connaissance, j'entends un rire sec et glacial :</p><p>"Mettez-le avec les autres, il y sera très bien."</p><p>Je me suis fait avoir ! Shadow et moi sommes en danger !</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Je vais poster tous les chapitres que j'ai fait sur Wattpad ici, même si je n'ai pas fini l'histoire.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Evasion jusqu'à l'impossible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">" Aimer peut entraîner une mort lente,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Et douloureuse. "</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Où suis-je ? J'entends des pleurs, mais de qui viennent-ils ? Je ne peux pas savoir, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux tellement ils me font mal. Je suis attachée.</p><p>Il faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir. Mais comment ? Et où est Shadow ? L'ont-ils capturé ? Est-ce qu'il a réussi à s'enfuir ? Y a-t-il seulement une façon de s'échapper ? Depuis combien de temps j'ai dormi ici ? Longtemps ?</p><p>Si nous réussissons à nous enfuir, allons-nous laisser ces gens pleurant mourir ici ? Quand même pas, c'est hors de question ! Mais...on n'aura peut-être pas le choix...</p><p>Il faut que je me calme ! Sinon, je vais finir par faire une bêtise et je sens qu'ici les conséquences risquent d'être lourdes !</p><p>Soudain, le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre se fait entendre. Je sens que l'on m'empoigne violemment. La même voix que dans la forêt s'élève, presque en me hurlant dessus :</p><p>"Debout, esclave."</p><p>Quelle haleine de chacal !</p><p>La personne m'emmène de force hors de la salle où je me trouvais. Je pense que l'on déambule entre les cellules des futurs esclaves, j'entends leurs cris et leurs supplications. Et je sens une odeur fétide et nauséabonde, je ne veux pas m'imaginer ce que c'est. La femme (si j'ai bien identifié la voix) qui me conduit dans un lieu inconnu reste sourde à ces appels.</p><p>Horrible monstre, briseuse d'âmes, voleuse d'enfant, comment fait-elle pour garder une aura si stoïque ?</p><p>Elle s'arrête brusquement, toque à ce qui semble être une porte en fer. Derrière celle-ci, quelqu'un répond. Je suis poussée à l'intérieur sans ménagement. J'essaye d'entrouvrir mes yeux.</p><p>Ils me font toujours souffrir mais j'arrive à me faire une idée du décor. Un espace vaste, presque vide, quelques meubles, démesurés et des couleurs plus ternes que la mort.</p><p>Devant moi se tient un homme basané aux cheveux de feu et à la carrure imposante. Ses yeux dorés sont froids, cruels plutôt, empreints d'une lueur malsaine. Malgré mes yeux blessés, il est clair que c'est un Gérudo, peuple du désert. Je connais une légende racontant que, une fois tous les cents ans, un "mâle" voit le jour dans cette communauté maudite à ne produire que des femmes. Mais je n'en connais pas les détails, ni même les implications que cela peut avoir pour eux.</p><p>Je ferme les paupières et l'écoute de nouveau :</p><p>"J'imagine que tu ne sais pas encore ce qui t'attend une fois que tu sortiras d'ici ? Tu vas être vendue comme esclave."</p><p>Il a un accent très fort et sec. Sa voix résonne dans ma tête comme si elle voulait me pénétrer, me hanter, me torturer à coup de mots. Elle est grave, autoritaire et, si on écoute bien, on peut entendre une pointe d'orgueil et de malice sournoise à l'état pur.</p><p>Je sais que ce genre de détails ne sont pas faciles à repérer en de telles situations, mais connaître l'ennemi permet d'être mieux préparée contre eux. J'imagine qu'étant le seul être masculin chez lui, il doit être soit hissé au rang de Dieu, soit trainé dans la boue. Vu la salle, je penche plutôt pour la première hypothèse. Mais c'est insuffisant, je dois savoir comment pense ce monstre. Pourquoi me faire venir ici, puisque je ne suis rien à ses yeux ?</p><p>"Il existe des règles de base si tu ne veux pas être punie ou exécutée, c'est bien compris ? Toi, là ! Explique-lui !</p><p>- Alors pour commencer..."</p><p>Je ne devrais pas les laisser prêcher dans le désert dans un moment pareils mais tout ce qu'ils me disent je l'ai déjà appris de la bouche d'une esclave à la solde d'un de mes anciens patrons. Qu'elle repose en paix désormais.</p><p>L'homme Gérudo m'explique aussi qu'on me fera ressembler à une vraie femme et qu'on m'inculquera les 'bonnes manières' des femmes esclaves ; Ils ne vendent pas n'importe quoi, les Gérudos.</p><p>Ce type a donc compris que je suis une fille ? Il est vrai que je suis un vrai garçon manqué, mais croyez-moi, c'est intentionnel ; les hommes trouvent plus facilement un travail.</p><p>Avant de partir je l'entends parler à voix basse, sur une sorte de tribosse ou je ne sais trop quoi.</p><p>Il faut définitivement que je parte et retrouve Shadow, qu'il soit enfermé ou non. La femme qui me guidait jusqu'à présent me pousse une fois de plus, et je referme les yeux d'épuisement. Je crois que nous empruntons un chemin un peu différent qu'à l'aller.</p><p>Les lamentations peuvent de nouveau être entendues. On me jette dans ma "chambre", et quelqu'un s'approche de moi et me soigne les yeux. Tout de suite après le traitement fourni, je peux les ouvrir sans grande difficulté.</p><p>C'est une jeune femme portant une robe rose à motifs bleu et des cheveux violets. Elle fait des signes avec ses mains pour me faire comprendre quelque chose. Je crois bien avoir une compagne de prison muette qui n'a pas appris la langue des signes. Moi non plus je ne parle pas (sauf en cas d'urgence, et encore...), je pourrai lui apprendre.</p><p>Je regarde autour de moi ; il y a tant de femmes qu'aucune ne peut se coucher. Je comprends que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps mais je ne sais pas comment fuir. Avec un objet tranchant... Non, je divague. Je m'étais promis de ne plus y penser.</p><p>Je suis bien trop fatiguée pour réfléchir plus longuement à la question. Je ne penserai à rien ce soir, cependant, je sais que demain je vais observer ce qui m'entoure et construire un plan. Je trouverai un moyen d'avoir une carte pour m'y aider.</p><p>**</p><p>Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis mon arrivée ? Deux jours ? Trois semaines ? Je m'en moque pas mal. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir, plusieurs fois pour voir si Shadow allait bien. J'ai appris qu'un des enfants capturés collait parfaitement avec la description que j'ai donnée.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>"Tu as bien dis : cheveux gris clair, peau grisâtre et yeux rouge ? Oui, il est avec les enfants dans un autre bâtiment. Je sais pas si ça te sera utile ; faudrait déjà que nous on sorte de là.</p><p>- Fillette, laisse tomber, t'as aucune chance de retrouver ton frère. Et toi, idiote, lui donne pas de faux espoirs !</p><p>- Mais je lui ai dit qu'on pouvait pas partir !!"</p><p>xxxx</p><p>Je pensais que je trouverais un moyen. Aucun de mes plans n'a fonctionné.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>"Encore toi ?!</p><p>- À croire qu'elle aime souffrir !"</p><p>Les deux gardes qui m'ont attrapé rient, avant de paraitre incertaines.</p><p>"On fait quoi ? C'est déjà la sixième fois...</p><p>- Tu as entendu le boss. Il se fout d'où elle va, du moment qu'elle meurt pas.</p><p>- Si elle crève, elle donnera la triforce à quelqu'un d'autre... Si j'ai bien suivi. Notre seigneur se surmène, ça doit être ça !... On emmène cette gamine aux vieilles jumelles?</p><p>- On l'emmène aux vieilles jumelles."</p><p>Elles ont laissé tomber le sujet de 'leur seigneur'. C'était pourtant un sujet important, l'homme Gérudo, le surmenage, la triforce. Si seulement elles pouvaient continuer.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>Toujours rattrapée et punie. Je crois que j'ai servi de parfait exemple aux autres prisonniers ; plus aucun n'essaye de fuir.</p><p>Moi, je reste sourde à ma douleur et aux avertissements. Je dois savoir, je dois le voir. Shadow, est-il vivant ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Lui ont-ils fait mal ? Plus le temps passe moins j'ai d'espoir de le revoir : les ventes d'esclaves vont bientôt avoir lieux.</p><p>Je souffre tellement à l'idée de le perdre que je n'arrive même plus à manger, je n'en dors plus la nuit et mes pensées ne sont ni claires, ni cohérentes. Je suis en train d'en mourir à petit feu.</p><p>Même Hydrie, ma compagne muette qui s'est occupée de moi, n'arrive pas à me sortir de mon état végétatif. Elle est gentille pourtant, et prend soin de moi de son mieux. Elle pense que seul le temps nous dira comment les choses vont se passer.</p><p>Si seulement...</p><p>**</p><p>Temporairement, je me suis calmée avec l'aide d'Hydrie ; je ne tente plus de fuir. Du moins, c'est ce que croit tout le monde. Mais c'est faux. Je réfléchis à la meilleure stratégie à adopter et Hydrie essaye de convaincre les autres de se rallier à notre cause, que nous n'avons rien à perdre. Elle a également perdu sa petite cousine quand elle est arrivée ici et veut la retrouver.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>On était dans notre cellule quand je lui ai signé :</p><p>
  <em>"Dis, Hydrie. Je ne veux pas te forcer à répondre...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tu ne m'oblige à rien, Link ! Quelle est ta question ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Eh bien... je me demandais... Comment t'es-tu retrouvé enfermée ici ?"</em>
</p><p>J'étais gênée de poser la question, après tout, ça ne me regardait pas. Elle a juste soufflé, avant de m'expliquer;</p><p>
  <em>"Comme toi, je suppose... J'habitais sur l'île Aurore. Mais comme Arielle tombait souvent malade et que les médicaments n'étaient livrés qu'une fois par mois, j'ai déménagé avec elle sur le continent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Tu ne te sentait pas dépaysée ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Pas vraiment. D'autres habitants de l'île nous ont rejoint, mais ma vie se résumait à ma cousine et moi."</em>
</p><p>Une boule voulait se forger dans ma gorge. Savoir ça me rendait amère. Être seule même au milieu d'une foule, c'est accablant.</p><p>
  <em>" Que s'est-il passé ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Un soir, quand Arielle et moi rentrions des courses, on s'est fait prendre dans une rafle Gérudo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Mais je croyais que les rafles avaient cessées avec l'ascension de la nouvelle reine ?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- C'est vrai. Mais pour nous, ça s'est passé quelques semaines plus tôt. On était encore près du désert quand c'est arrivé. Quand Nabooru a chassé les traîtres, on a été transporter en dehors des frontières, vers le Nord. Et on a fini par atterrir là."</em>
</p><p>Depuis combien de temps étaient-elles séparées ? Je n'en savais rien, et je ne pouvais pas lui demander. À la place, je lui ai dit ;</p><p>
  <em>" Si je trouve un moyen de nous sortir d'ici, serais-tu prête à me suivre pour la revoir ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Mais Link, c'est impossible !"</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>J'ai enfin réussi à avoir une carte des lieux, enfermée dans un coffre laissé à l'abandon. (Oui, quand on essaye de s'échapper plusieurs fois, on trouve des cartes laissées miraculeusement sans surveillance, dans un coin où personne n'aurai l'idée de mettre un coffre. C'est d'une logique imparable !)</p><p>Je sais maintenant dans quelle direction se trouve mon frère et où sont les différentes sorties utilisables si jamais le plan A échoue. Je dois faire vite, la vente des enfants est pour bientôt. Je l'ai appris en écoutant les marchandes.</p><p>xxx</p><p>"Il ne faut pas traîner, ou messire Ganondorf va nous envoyer en enfer !"</p><p>Une marchande s'est mise à râler :</p><p>"Mais il ne nous reste que trois malheureux petits jours, ce n'est pas suffisant ! C'est très loin d'être suffisant ! Rien n'est près, et il nous reste encore les prix à fixer, la scène à monter et...</p><p>- Je sais, mais on a pas besoin d'un événement spectaculaire : c'est les enfants qui seront vendus.</p><p>- Encore heureux ! Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit les adultes ! Ils sont beaucoup plus dangereux. Surtout le dernier arrivage, il y a des Terminiens."</p><p>Pendant qu'ils discutaient, une garde s'approchait d'elles en enjambées rapides. Elle était pressée, et elle n'avait pas l'air contente de les prendre la main dans le sac.</p><p>"Eh, vous deux ! Arrêtez de traîner ici, et venez nous aider !</p><p>- Compris !"</p><p>Elles ont laissé ce qu'elles disaient en plan, pour se concentrer sur les enchères et comment s'en sortir en si peu de temps.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Des Terminiens, comme moi et Shadow. Je comprends en quoi ils sont dangereux, même si je souhaite ne pas le savoir. De toute façon, il y a plus urgent.</p><p>S'enfuir d'une forteresse Gérudo est impossible, je sais. Mais je tenterai l'impossible !</p><p>**</p><p>J'ai réussi à avoir une idée presque totalement parfaite. Les détenues les plus vieilles m'ont beaucoup aidée, je leur dois énormément : elles ont fait une diversion tellement importante que la plupart des Gérudo sont partis rejoindre la salle centrale.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>"Allons, Link. Nous avons de trop vieux os, fais-toi une raison.</p><p>- On ne peut plus courir comme autrefois...</p><p>- Permettre un avenir aux jeunes, y a plus que ça à faire, pour de vieilles croulantes comme nous !</p><p>
  <em>- Link, écoute-les ! C'est déjà un miracle de nous avoir redonner l'espoir de voir le soleil !"</em>
</p><p>Hydrie m'avait supplié de l'écouter. Les anciennes se sont observées, comme si c'était déjà la dernière fois qu'elles se voyaient, puis elles m'ont regardée droit dans les yeux :</p><p>"Les guider vers la liberté, c'est ça notre devoir !"</p><p>xxx</p><p>J'aimerai faire quelque chose pour elles, mais je ne suis pas une héroïne ! Je ne suis pas capable de me battre. Je ne suis pas capable de contrôler mes émotions. Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est des plans.</p><p>Je ne fais que pleurer, me lamenter sur mon sort, pendant que les vrais héros rient de leur destin qui va bientôt s'abattre sur eux, comme on rit d'une bonne blague.</p><p>
  <em>'Concentre-toi, Link !'</em>
</p><p>Les couloirs jusqu'aux enfants sont désormais vides. Des femmes guerrières sont placées devant la porte. Comme j'ai appris à être discrète, je me faufile derrière elles avec aisance.</p><p>J'en ai connu de plus amicales et gentilles. Elles ont été bannies par la chef de leur clan, dame Nabooru, pour une bonne raison. Ce sont les femmes les plus retorses que j'ai jamais rencontrer. Elles ont essayé de reformer un groupe ailleurs, sans aucun doute pour aider leur actuel patron, Ganondorf.</p><p>Je les assomme avant qu'elles sonnent l'alarme. Je vole les clés à l'une d'elles. Je vais devoir remercier comme il se doit toutes celles qui m'ont aidé.</p><p>Elles sont sympathiques pour la plupart, mais je ne me suis fait qu'une amie, Hydrie, qui partira avec les autres quand elle sera réunie avec sa petite cousine. On était juste ensemble pour un plan idéal de fuite et je regrette qu'on se soit rencontrées dans ces conditions, mais cette mésaventure nous aura rapprochées plus que tout ce que nous aurions pu imaginer.</p><p>J'ai aussi élaboré un plan pour elles, au cas où il y aurait un imprévu. Il ne tient qu'à elles de faire le bon choix et de s'enfuir dès qu'elles le peuvent. Moi, j'ai promis de libérer les petits et de les mener jusqu'à la sortie où les adultes devraient normalement être déjà présents.</p><p>Je ne suis bonne qu'à faire des plans. Il serait plus simple de fuir sans compter les autres dans le lot. Chacun pour soi. La survie. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas une héroïne, mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'aider les gens si je le peux.</p><p>Je dois me reconcentrer. Maintenant, la partie la plus dure : libérer mon frère et les autres enfants discrètement.</p><p>**</p><p>Le plan ne s'est pas du tout déroulé comme prévu. Il y avait des fuites dans nos rangs. Tout le monde a réussi à s'enfuir mais on s'est fait repérer trop rapidement. Les guerrières sont à nos trousses.</p><p>Où fuir maintenant ? Nous sommes au beau milieu d'une forêt que je ne connais pas. Et si tout ça n'avait servi à rien ? Et s'ils faisaient encore plus de mal à Shadow maintenant ? Nous nous enfuyons le plus vite possible, mais c'est insuffisant.</p><p>Soudain, mon petit frère m'interpelle :</p><p>"Link, j'entends un torrent pas loin, y faut y aller ! Ils pourront pas nous suivre !"</p><p>
  <em>'Mais on risque d'y passer !'</em>
</p><p>Remarquant mon expression, il s'exclame :</p><p>"Fais-moi confiance !"</p><p>J'hésite. Pourtant il a raison, le torrent est notre seule chance de s'en sortir vivants puisque leurs armures sont trop lourdes pour traverser. Nous nous dirigeons là-bas.</p><p>Horreur !</p><p>Il faut sauter d'une falaise pour atteindre l'eau agitée ! Je perçois des hurlements et des bruits de course : nos poursuivantes ne sont pas loin. Elles vont bientôt nous rattraper !</p><p>Sans réfléchir, je prends mon frère dans mes bras et saute du précipice. Je protège mon semblable de mon mieux, en érigeant une très légère barrière magique. N'étant pas habituée à faire de la magie, une douleur me vrille la tête l'espace d'une seconde et je m'évanouis sous le coup de la douleur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nouvelle maison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>" Comment vivre sans inconnu devant soi ?"</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Je sors de mon sommeil, à nouveau dans un endroit inconnu. Je me fais la réflexion que me réveiller de cette façon devient récurrent.</p><p>J'essaye de bouger : j'arrive à peine à mouvoir la tête, et le reste de mon corps me fait trop souffrir.</p><p>J'arrive à voir, un peu. C'est une chambre, assez étroite, mais pas inconfortable. Une cheminée brûle entre deux lits ; celui sur lequel je suis installée (nue bizarrement) et un autre à ma gauche où je vois mon frère dormir paisiblement. En face, un bureau et une grande lampe à pied sont positionnés contre le mur et beaucoup de documents traînent partout autours. Une fenêtre à notre gauche et en face à droite, une porte en bois.</p><p>Est-ce que c'est Shadow qui a trouvé cet endroit ? Mais je me demande, comment mon cadet a-t-il réussi à m'y transporter ? Il serait devenu si fort que ça en si peu de temps ? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il a dû travailler en tant qu'esclave ?</p><p>Toutes ces questions me fatiguent, et puis, s'il dort tranquillement au lieu de surveiller les alentours, c'est que cette place est sûre. Je peux donc profiter du lit encore un peu. Je tombe une nouvelle fois dans un sommeil sans rêve.</p><p>**</p><p>"Grande sœur, grande sœur. Réveille-toi."</p><p>J'entre-ouvre mes paupières. Mon frère est devant moi, il arbore un sourire malicieux. Je tente de me lever mais quelque chose, une main je crois, m'empêche de terminer mon action. Elle est immense. Je lève les yeux vers son possesseur. Et je suis stupéfaite de voir le colosse se tenant devant moi. Une vraie montagne cet homme ! Je me retourne vers Shadow pour une explications mais c'est la voix profonde et dure de l'inconnu qui s'élève :</p><p>"Je vous ai trouvés au bord de la rivière Rihimoe, j'ai d'abord cru que vous étiez morts. Mais quand j'allais vous sortir de l'eau pour vous enterrer, vous respiriez toujours. J'ai effectué les premiers secours, puis je vous ai transporté jusqu'à chez moi pour vous administrer des soins complets.</p><p>
  <em>- C'est gentil à vous, mais pourquoi nous avez-vous sauvés ? Où sommes-nous ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je endormie ? Que s'est-il passé après que je me sois évanouie ? Et plus important encore : où sont mes vêtements ?"</em>
</p><p>Je lui ai posé toutes ces questions en langue des signes, sans avoir la réflexion qu'il pouvait peut-être ne pas comprendre.</p><p>Il rougi légèrement à la dernière question, embarrassé, en me disant qu'une dame a dû me les enlever pour me soigner quand il a compris que je n'étais pas du sexe masculin (donc il comprend quand je lui signe). Avant ma fuite, j'avais repris une apparence de jeune homme. Selon lui, quand il nous a trouvés nous étions à l'article de la mort. Il nous a ramenés aux pics des neiges (le Nord-Ouest d'Hyrule) et soignés comme il pouvait avec l'aide d'un gentil couple vivants avec lui. Mes blessures étant liées à une 'insuffisance magique', ça prendra encore un peu de temps. Le tout aura pris une semaine si j'ai bien suivi.</p><p>
  <em>'Conclusion : j'ai un sommeil de plomb !'</em>
</p><p>"Reposez-vous encore un peu pendant que je vais chercher le dîner."</p><p>Je n'ai aucune envie de me reposer alors que j'ai dormi pendant une semaine, mais je sais qu'il a raison ; mon corps est toujours faible et ma tête m'élance affreusement. Je me rallonge avec son aide et tombe dans les bras de Morphée.</p><p>**</p><p>Deux mois se sont écoulés, et j'ai été soignée comme il fallait. Oni, l'homme qui nous a sauvés, est gentil avec mon frère et moi. Il est un peu rustre et ne sourit jamais, il a toujours l'air d'être en colère mais il fait attention à notre santé et est aux petits soins avec nous. Il nous a présentés à monsieur Yéti et madame Matornia, ils sont charmants et nous permettent de rester aussi longtemps qu'on le désire.</p><p>Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à leur dire que nous devrions partir. Comme nous sommes encore sur les terres d'Hyrule, l'armée garde toujours son plein pouvoir.</p><p>J'ai la sale impression qu'Oni, lui, est au courant, qu'il peut sonder nos esprits. Mais c'est juste une impression... n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>"Link, pourrais-tu venir s'il te plaît ?"</p><p>Quand on parle du loup. Je me retourne et vois avec surprise qu'il porte une épée dans son dos. Il est habillé de son éternelle armure et de son éternel bonnet blanc.</p><p>Il semble plus grave que d'habitude.</p><p>Pendant ces jours passés ensemble, j'ai fini par le connaître et par l'apprécier. Il est loin d'être l'homme froid et cruel dont il se donne l'air ; j'ai même compris qu'il a peur, en réalité, d'être blessé (intérieurement), et qu'en même temps il repousse tout le monde pour les protéger, comme s'il était une sorte de danger monstrueux.</p><p>En vérité, ce n'est peut-être pas cela, puisqu'il ne parle jamais de lui ou de son passé, mais c'est ce que moi je pense.</p><p>Il est difficile à décrypter, avec son visage toujours fermé, mais il y a des petites manies chez lui que j'ai appris à reconnaître : le dos plus droit que d'habitude, les sourcils moins froncés, la démarche quelque peu hésitante... Je suis la première étonnée de constater que j'ai remarqué autant de minuscules détails ; je suis observatrice, c'est vrai, mais pas à ce point.</p><p>Et il y a d'autres faits qui me gênent un peu ces derniers temps : j'ai le cœur un peu lourd quand Oni n'est pas là, je suis sur un nuage quand il me complimente (ce qui n'est pas arrivé souvent) je me demande toujours s'il a une femme, jalousant cette dernière alors qu'elle est peut-être imaginaire. Je m'inquiète car je connais ce mélange de sentiments, or il ne faut surtout pas que je m'attache : je dois fuir.</p><p>Je ne veux pas le mêler à tout ça et il est clair qu'il ne peut pas partir ; il attend le retour de quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit mais j'en suis jalouse, jalouse à un point que je n'avais jamais atteint (en fait je n'avais jamais été envieuse avant).</p><p>J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire, je l'avoue : et s'il me demandait de partir ?</p><p>"Link, tu me vois navré de te dire que nous ne nous reverrons sûrement pas..."</p><p>Je le savais, je le savais ! Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui lui déplaise autant ?</p><p>
  <em>"Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?</em>
</p><p>- J'ai enfin des informations sur la personne que j'attends depuis des millions d'années et je pars la retrouver."</p><p>Une chape de plomb vient d'être coulée dans mon cœur, un véritable pain de glace. Ma jalousie s'est déversée comme de la lave en fusion, au point que la douleur se transforme peu à peu en larmes, mais je ne dois pas pleurer devant Oni. Il m'a déjà volé mon amour, il ne me prendra pas ma dignité en même temps. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous ne nous reverrions plus pour ça... À moins qu'il ait vraiment compris mes sentiments pour lui et qu'il veut que je parte avant qu'il revienne.</p><p>En attendant, il ne doit rien savoir sur mon tourment actuel. Je m'efforce de mettre un masque de joie. Je lui dis que je suis heureuse qu'il y ait du nouveau, qu'il doit bien prendre soin de cette personne si importante pour lui. Il tique un peu à ces mots.</p><p>Matornia est venue lui parler des affaires qu'il prendrait pour son voyage. Je m'éclipse furtivement et vais dans ma chambre. Je remarque un petit bout de bois coupant comme un rasoir, tombé du plafond. Lui aussi ne sera pas réuni avec le paradis. Il s'est effondré en enfer. Je tends la main pour le prendre.</p><p>
  <em>'Non ! Il ne faut pas !'</em>
</p><p>Je m'éloigne presque à regret. Je m'écroule sur le lit et bien que je le voudrais, je n'arrive pas à pleurer.</p><p>**</p><p>Ça fait quelques jours qu'Oni est parti. Il n'a pas donné le moindre signe de vie depuis. Il n'est pas venu me dire au revoir et j'étais trop fragile pour lui dire adieu. Je n'ai fait part de personne de mes sentiments et je commence à en souffrir autant que l'absence de l'élu de mon cœur.</p><p>
  <em>'Ce que je peux être bête à penser comme ça !'</em>
</p><p>De mon côté, j'ai décidé de partir définitivement d'ici, avec le consentement de Shadow, bien qu'il soit évident qu'il voudrait rester. Je comprends. J'aurais voulu vivre dans cette maison avec Matornia et son mari, moi aussi, mais il y a deux problèmes : le premier, c'est qu'on est sur des territoires hyruliens (l'armée, la loi et tout le bazar vous vous souvenez ?) et le deuxième, c'est qu'Oni vit ici et je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face.</p><p>Je souhaite tout de même que l'être que j'aime sache pourquoi je vais partir. Je m'installe au bureau dans la chambre, que je partage avec mon frère depuis qu'on est arrivés, prend une feuille, un encrier, une plume et écrit...Pour tout rayer et prendre une nouvelle page. Avant de me lancer, j'arrête ma plume et réfléchi. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit suffisant ni très clair, mais je vais y mettre toute mon âme.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>' Cher Oni,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est pour t'avouer un secret que je te cachais. Je ne veux pas y aller par quatre chemins : Je t'aime.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peut-être pas depuis notre rencontre, puisque je suis certaine que ce n'était pas un coup de foudre, mais assez longtemps pour en être sûre. Je ne veux pas t'imposer mes sentiments, mais je serais incapable de vivre avec toi sans éviter ton regard ou me sentir triste ; c'est l'une des deux raisons pour lesquelles je pars.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je suis quand même heureuse de t'avoir rencontré et découvert des émotions qui m'étaient inconnues avant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu te souviens quand je ne voulais plus t'adresser la parole (façon de parler, pour une muette) ? Et bien ce jour-là, j'ai appris ce qu'était la jalousie et le désespoir ; j'étais irréversiblement envieuse de la personne que tu attendais depuis longtemps, et profondément triste et perdue en pensant que tu avais éventuellement déjà une femme dans ta vie ; et bien que j'aurais dû te le demander, j'avais trop peur de connaître la réponse. Excuse-moi pour ça, s'il te plaît.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je me rappelle de ce jour. Pour la première fois, il m'avait emmenée dans un sous-sol secret, en quelque sorte, et j'avais étais ébahie devant la beauté du lieu.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>
  <em>Du sol au plafond, il coexistait des plantes de toutes espèces, vivant habituellement dans des endroits tellement dissemblables qu'il devrait être impensable de les voir réunies au même endroit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il poussait des roses des sables juste à côté d'algues marines (quel est leur nom propre, déjà ?). Des Reines écarlates trônaient près d'agaves potatorum. Et bien plus de plantes que je puisse m'en souvenir vivaient paisiblement et dans une harmonie paradisiaque, presque imaginaire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Link, y a-t-il une plante que tu voudrais voir en particulier ?".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>À cette question, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de penser au lotus. Ma mère m'en parlé souvent, quand j'étais petite, et la signification selon les différents pays. Son favori était le lotus bleu, qui désignait la renaissance. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait un jour revoir sa jumelle, morte d'une maladie grave. Pour ma part, je préférais le lotus japnosien, moins pour sa couleur que pour ce qu'il évoquait : la patience, la conscience de soi, et d'autres définition que j'ai oublié avec le temps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quand j'étais enfin sorti de ma rêverie, je lui avais répondu. Il a considéré ma suggestion et, pour la première fois, il m'avait souri. Pas un grand sourire, mais un imperceptible trait qui partait très légèrement vers le haut.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tu vois, Link, cette plante est un hurleur nocturne, et celle-là une reine des prairies, quant à celui..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mon guide m'apprit le nom de plusieurs espèces, dont j'en connaissais certaines pour leurs vertus médicinales.</em>
</p><p>"Elle sert à stopper une hémorragie. Et mélangée avec ça, elle soigne les maux de tête.</p><p>
  <em>- Vraiment ? Intéressant. Mais savais-tu que si elle est trempée dans du vinaigre, elle dégage un poison tellement acide qu'il peut brûler la peau ?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'étais surprise de pouvoir lui apprendre quelques choses, moi qui n'ai pas un grand savoir. Oni m'a regardé longuement avant d'affirmer qu'il valait mieux comprendre ce que l'on disait, plutôt que d'avoir la tête remplie de science dont on ne pourrait pas se servir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nous avions marché durant des heures, il me semblait, et le grand homme m'avait proposé de faire une pause. Nous étions restés de nombreuses minutes dans un silence parfait, quand il a à nouveau élevé la voix.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Combien de temps encore, ton frère et toi allez rester ici ? Vous étiez bien en train de voyager, avant d'être capturés, n'est-ce pas ?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre : nous étions censés être partis depuis que j'étais guérie, voilà bien deux semaines. J'ai essayé de détourner la question ;</em>
</p><p>"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans une montagne isolée comme celle-ci ?"</p><p>
  <em>Il m'a observé froidement et m'a juste rétorqué ;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Cela ne te regarde pas."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son ton était si coupant que je m'étais sentie blessée.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je n'avais peut-être pas à savoir (et c'est vrai que j'aurais dû être plus fine), mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être aussi glacial. J'aurai pu faire comme j'en avais l'habitude depuis petite et ignorer ses paroles, faire comme s'il n'avait rien dit. J'aurai pu. Mais je suis partie en vitesse, sans une remarque, courant toujours plus vite pour m'éloigner autant que possible. Le coupable de ma fuite ne m'a pas suivi, pas appelé.</em>
</p><p>'Tant mieux !'</p><p>
  <em>Je ne désirais plus le voir. Je suis remontée au rez-de-chaussée et me suis enfermée dans ma chambre. Shadow m'a laissée tranquille ; il savait que je craquais de rares fois malgré moi, et que j'avais besoin d'être seule. Il a demandé au couple de ne pas me déranger non plus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Durant des heures, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Oni et à son air terne. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé quand je partirai ; il désirait me voir disparaître.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On frappa à la porte, quand je commençais à m'assoupir. Encore pâteuse et ensommeillée, je suis allée ouvrir la porte. Oni était devant. Par instinct, je l'ai immédiatement refermée.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il a cogné une seconde fois, et je lui ai ordonné de partir en morse (mon 'oh ! cher et tendre' me l'a appris). Je l'ai entendu soupirer puis faire marche arrière. Je ne savais pas si je devais en éprouver du soulagement ou du chagrin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il ne s'était pas passé dix minutes qu'il revint au pas de ma porte. Je l'ai ignoré pendant de longues heures pénibles, qui auraient pu se transformer en jour, avec mon entêtement naturel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je lui ai finalement demander ce qu'il voulait ;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"M'excuser."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il m'avait commandé de ne rien dire, qu'il n'aurait jamais assez de courage autrement. J'étais incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'avouer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Je recherche une personne depuis si longtemps que j'avais fini par abandonner l'idée de la retrouver."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il marqua une pause.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Je me suis installé ici ; c'est le dernier endroit où j'ai réussi à obtenir des informations à peu près concrètes et plausibles sur cette personne et avec un peu de chance, j'en aurai encore."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et avec une pointe d'humour noir :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Et puis je n'aime pas vraiment fréquenter les gens."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Attendez, ça ce n'était pas de l'humour... Il était très sérieux.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'est vrai qu'on est au fond des montagnes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je l'ai laissé entrer, hésitante, et il est aussitôt rentré pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'ai été surprise, il n'est pas du genre à montrer ouvertement son affection.</em>
</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Je dérive, là, revenons à la lettre. Quoi mettre d'autre ; la fois où il m'a appris à cuisiner ? Ou alors quand il m'a enseigné l'art de la double escrime ?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>' Est-ce que tu te rappelles, également, de la journée 'explose la cuisine' ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je me suis sentie tellement idiote et embarrassée : j'avais laissé le feu allumé trop longtemps et en plus j'avais réussi à nous couvrir de farine (et je m'excuse, mais je n'ai même pas retenu la recette correctement ; si nous nous revoyons, je compte sur toi pour me la réapprendre !).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu t'étais aussi donné pour mission de m'enseigner l'art du combat. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis demandée si tu savais pour mon frère et moi ou s'il y avait autre chose. Tu m'avais dit :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"C'est pour te défendre si des ennemis viennent ici".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je reste persuadée que tu ne me disais pas toute la vérité. Avais-tu peur de quelque chose ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais bon, oublions ça. J'imagine que tu veux savoir la deuxième raison qui me force à partir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comme tu vis reclus dans les montagnes je ne sais pas si les journaux concernant la récente loi te sont parvenus (c'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles du monde extérieur depuis que je suis ici). Mon frère n'est plus autorisé à vivre au sein des terres d'Hyrule, et nous allons fuir et aller jusqu'à notre terre natale, Termina.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je ne te demande pas de nous comprendre, je veux juste que tu ne juges pas Shadow, il ne peut rien à son physique. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre de faire ça, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le protéger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voilà, je pense que je t'ai dit le plus important. J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas pour notre départ précipité, mais j'ai peur de ce que l'armée peut faire. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Adieu, Oni. Que les cieux soient avec toi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avec tout mon amour,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je plie l'enveloppe et sort pour la donner à Matornia. Shadow est déjà prêt avec des provisions qu'elle nous a offert. Je récupère la seule épée que nous prendrons pour le voyage.</p><p>" Faut-il vraiment que vous partiez ? Votre chambre n'est jamais prise, vous pourriez y rester.</p><p>- 'Scuse nous Matornia, mais on veut pas vous causer des ennuis.</p><p>- Je sais bien, mon petit, mais j'aimerai tellement que vous restiez plus longtemps.</p><p>
  <em>- Crois moi, nous aussi."</em>
</p><p>Elle nous regarde avec des yeux emplis de bienveillance et de tristesse.</p><p>"Quoi qu'il se passe, où que vous alliez, vous serez toujours les bienvenus dans cette maison. N'oubliez jamais que vous êtes aimés ici, mes petits.</p><p>- On t'adore aussi !"</p><p>Après lui avoir donné la lettre et avoir fait nos adieux, nous partons.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/zelda/images/6/6b/Oni_Link_HW.png/revision/latest/top-crop/width/220/height/220?cb=20150328164905&amp;path-prefix=fr</p><p>Voilà à quoi ressemble Oni. Faite bien attention à lui, il va devenir important.</p><p>(Noooon, jure ! On ne l'aurait jamais deviné ; il est décrit physiquement, Link ne parle presque que de lui, il part on ne sait où et on aimerait bien que tu nous fasses un point de vue sur lui. Mais on ne sait pas duuuuu tout qu'il va être important à l'intrigue de l'histoire !)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rencontre dans la montagne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">"Le soleil se couche,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Mais le danger ne se couche jamais."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Les pics blancs, une forteresse naturelle imprenable en hiver ; avec les glaciers, les crevasses invisibles et tant d'autres pièges mortels. Ici, les monstres sont plus nombreux, et plus pernicieux. Heureusement qu'Oni nous avait obligés à appendre le maniement des armes.</p><p>'Oni, en ce moment il... Non, non et non ! Ne pense pas à lui !'</p><p>Ça fait déjà deux jours ; la neige et les monstres nous ont forcé à avancer prudemment. Shadow et moi avons décidé d'aller vers l'ouest, pour atteindre plus vite la frontière ; l'hiver va bientôt se terminer, la barrière naturelle ne tiendra plus longtemps l'armée éloignée des montagnes enneigées.</p><p>"ATTENTION !"</p><p>Je me mets en position, attends le dernier moment et le tranche net. C'était encore un monstre loup. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit leur nom, mais comme ils ont l'apparence et le comportement d'un loup... Maintenant, je me suis habituée à leur façon de procéder.</p><p>" Y sont partout ! À c'rythme, on s'ra pas arrivés en bas avant la fin du mois d'été !</p><p>
  <em>- Courage, Shadow. Il nous reste moins de chemin à faire que tu le penses ! À peine une demi-journée !</em>
</p><p>- Mais oui, c'est ça...</p><p>
  <em>- Tu ne me crois pas ?"</em>
</p><p>Je prends l'air le plus triste possible et attends qu'il me regarde...1...2...3... Shadow se renfrogne, avant de bougonner :</p><p>" Bien sûr que j'te crois, pas la peine de faire c'te tête !"</p><p>
  <em>'J'ai gagn-Waah !!!'</em>
</p><p>Mon inattention me fait presque glisser jusqu'en bas de la falaise. Je fais donc plus attention aux endroits où je mets les pieds. Je prends aussi le sac de mon frère, ça se voit qu'il est à bout de force.</p><p>Je lève la tête ; le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Il faut trouver un abri avant qu'il fasse noir.</p><p>**</p><p>
  <em>'Une grotte pour la nuit ce sera largement suffisant !'</em>
</p><p>On a encore de quoi faire du feu, grâce à Matornia qui avait tout prévu avant notre départ. Je sais que je n'aurai pas pu en faire autant. Shadow s'est déjà endormi, pendant que je monte encore la garde. Pour ne pas tomber de sommeil, j'ouvre Des Contes et Légendes. Ça me fait penser à la première fois qu'on a commencé notre voyage hors du royaume.</p><p>xxx</p><p>
  <em>Je me souviens que je lisais ce même livre, assise par terre, durant une pause. Personne ne savait que j'étais une femme. Je travaillais comme serveur, et le patron m'avait permis de souffler un peu ; il était déjà huit heure et je n'avais pas encore pu me reposer. Le restaurant se vidait enfin, il ne restait qu'un ou deux clients.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un jeune plongeur est entré en trombe, couvert de sueur.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Patron ! Patron !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On a permis à l'homme de s'asseoir pour reprendre un peu couleur. Il était surexcité malgré sa fatigue. Il prit une grande inspiration et déclara :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" J'ai une excellente nouvelle à annoncer !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Bah, vas-y ! Accouche !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Les yeux de sang sont bannis !"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Des exclamations de joie ont fusées de partout. Je ne partageais pas cet avis. Les yeux de sang était une insulte courante envers les Sheikahs. Mais je n'avais qu'une chose en tête :</em>
</p><p>'Yeux rouges...Mon dieu, Shadow !'</p><p>
  <em>J'ai demandé si je pouvais exceptionnellement partir plus tôt, le patron m'a laissé faire, mais il me payerai moins le lendemain. Peu importait, je ne savais même pas si j'allais revenir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Une fois seule, je me suis mise à courir. J'ai laissé la panique prendre le dessus sur ma raison. L'annonce venait à peine d'être faite ; mon petit frère ne s'était jamais montré devant personne, il était resté dans la chambre de l'hôtel. Il devait être en sécurité, il n'encourait pas encore un danger. Mais j'avais peur. J'étais terrifiée.</em>
</p><p>'Pas Shadow ! Pas lui !'</p><p>
  <em>Je ne devais pas les laisser le voir. Je ne pouvais pas le faire, sous aucun prétexte. J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle, je trébuchais sur le premier obstacle ; mon cerveau était en désordre. Quand je suis arrivée à l'hôtel, je ne tenais presque plus debout.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mon frère était en train de manger un bout de pain. J'ai partiellement regagné mon calme. Tout allait bien, rien de grave n'était arrivé.</em>
</p><p>'Pour l'instant...'</p><p>
  <em>Nous devions partir le lendemain aux premières lueurs. Il fallait faire vite, mais pas se précipiter. Il fallait à manger, à boire, des vêtements, du feu, de quoi se défendre, un itinéraire, une destination. Mais où aller ? Je ne connaissais pas d'endroit en dehors d'Hyrule.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je me suis souvenu de ce que m'avait dit mon père. Et soudain, on avait une destination. Termina. Le pays le plus au Nord du continent que seuls les Terminiens pouvaient voir et pénétrer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un espoir fou vaut mieux que pas d'espoir du tout.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le lendemain, une adolescente de seize ans et son jeune frère se sont retrouvés sur les routes dès l'aube.</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>Un bruit me sort de mon souvenir. Je n'ai pas été assez prudente, j'aurais dû être plus aux aguets. Je me lève silencieusement, et m'avance à pas feutrés. Je regarde aux alentours : rien.</p><p>
  <em>'Bizarre, j'aurais juré que-Non, je n'ai pas rêvé. J'en suis sûre !'</em>
</p><p>.... Le manque de sommeil me joue peut-être des tours. Mais par précaution, je préfère faire une ronde. Est-ce que je dois le réveiller pour lui dire ?... Prudence est mère de sûreté.</p><p>Je rebrousse chemin, attentive. J'observe Shadow ; je ne l'ai pas vu faire un vrai sourire depuis longtemps ; et maintenant, même quand il dort, on dirait qu'il fait un cauchemar.</p><p>Je n'aime pas ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se sent à sa place nul part. C'est ma faute, je suis incapable de le protéger convenablement, de le faire sentir aimé. Mais quand on sera arrivé là-bas, tout s'arrangera. Il faut que ça s'arrange. Je ne saurais pas quoi faire d'autre sinon.</p><p>Je secoue mon frère. Je ne peux pas lui parler, je n'arrive pas à le faire consciemment. Le seul moyen de communiquer, ici, c'est le touché. Il se réveille en sursaut, comme s'il avait été électrocuté.</p><p>" Quoi, quoi ? Qu'est-c'qu'y a ? Qu'est-c'qui s'passe !"</p><p>Il cligne des yeux et me jette un regard torve.</p><p>"Très drôle, grande sœur. Vraiment très drôle."</p><p>Je rigole un peu à sa tête, puis signe :</p><p>
  <em>"Désolée, frangin. Mais je vais faire un petit tour pour surveiller les alentours ; j'ai cru entendre quelque chose.</em>
</p><p>- Comme quoi ?</p><p>
  <em>- Je ne sais pas. C'est ce que je vais tenter de savoir. Reste ici et ouvre l'œil !"</em>
</p><p>Il acquiesce pâteusement, pas encore tout frais. Je récupère ma couverture et m'en drape pour ressortir, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à mourir de froid. Je prends aussi l'épée que nous ont confié les yétis.</p><p>Dehors, tout est calme. Ce silence impérieux résonne à mes tympans. Je tends l'oreille et examine l'environnement. À part des flocons de neige tombant, impossible de voir dans cette obscurité. Je m'efforce de percevoir quelques choses.</p><p>Au bout d'un moment, je découvre des traces de pas fraîches. Des traces de pas que je n'arrive pas à identifier.</p><p>
  <em>'Bizarre...'</em>
</p><p>Une chose est sûre ; on n'est pas seuls dans ces montagnes.</p><p>Je ne pense pas que les suivre soit une bonne idée, surtout sans lumière. Que faire ? Si je continue, je vais me perdre ; les pas vont s'effacer avec la neige. Mais si je m'arrête ici, je ne serais pas ce qui rôde avec nous. Avec de la chance, ce n'est pas une présence hostile.</p><p>J'observe à nouveau les empreintes. Elles sont de tailles similaires, plus ou moins régulières sauf une. Une meute, l'un des animaux doit être blessé. Et elles vont en directions de-</p><p>"Link, au secours !"</p><p>
  <em>'C'est pas vrai ! Elles ne vont pourtant pas par là. Pourquoi je n'ai croisé personne ?'</em>
</p><p>Je fonce vers Shadow. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul. Mais quelle idiote ! Je pensais que l'entraînement que lui a fait subir Oni suffirait à assurer sa protection. Je parcours le reste du chemin en trois enjambées.</p><p>Il y a quatre hommes plus âgés que moi, dont un qui ficelle Shadow. Ils ont des yeux étranges, comme si l'iris et la pupille étaient inversées.</p><p>"Auh, rreugarrdez ! Il rrameuner son grrand frrèrre !</p><p>- Lâche-moi, sale troll !</p><p>- Toi bouche, gausse !"</p><p>L'un des hommes, qui ressemble effectivement à un troll, gifle mon frère. Je me précipite pour l'aider. Au dernier moment, je m'arrête. Je me suis retenu de justesse de tomber dans leur piège ; si j'avais foncé dans le tas, on se serait retrouvés encerclés.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>
  <em>" Analyse la situation, Link !"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oni me réprimandait encore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>À la base, il s'entraînait avec Shadow sans que je le sache. Quand je suis arrivé vers eux, j'ai vu mon frère à terre et je suis parti au quart de tour. J'ai agi sans réfléchir et me suis fait battre à plate couture.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'est là qu'il a décidé de m'enseigner, parce que j'étais nulle et inattentive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>**</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Ta garde est trop basse."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je la remonte juste à temps pour parer son attaque.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Ton jeu de jambe est mauvais."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>**</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quand il m'a jugé assez douée, il est passé à l'étape supérieure :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Yéti, venez me donner un coup de main.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Pas de soucis !!!</em>
</p><p>- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?</p><p>
  <em>- Avec son aide, je vais t'apprendre à te battre contre deux adversaires ou plus."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'en ai souffert. C'était un entraînement tyrannique. Tyrannique, mais efficace.</em>
</p><p>Xxx</p><p>À ma droite, ils sont deux grands gaillards, armés de grosses épées. Devant moi, un vieux troll pointant Shadow de son couteau.</p><p>Ce qui laisse le dernier isolé. Je l'observe de plus près ; il n'a qu'un bouclier cassé et se tient de manière un peu bancale. Je comprends mieux, c'étaient les empreintes d'un boiteux.</p><p>Ce sont des Russlas, au vu de leurs habits ; des trolls civilisés. Mais que font-ils ici ? Leur pays se situe beaucoup plus au Nord-Est. Ils habitent plus loin que Termina sur les cartes.</p><p>Peu importe.</p><p>Ils ont tous l'air fatigués, mais celui qui boite l'est tout particulièrement. Leur peuple est, paraît-il, expérimenté au combat. Ils ne devraient pas faire l'erreur de laisser seul leur maillon faible. C'est peut-être une ruse. Je prie pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. J'ai besoin de cette ouverture.</p><p>Je fais un signe discret à mon frère, qu'il me renvoi.</p><p>Je me lance sans crier gare vers l'inconnu. Il ne fait rien, trop surpris. Je dégaine mon épée et la place sous sa gorge. Shadow envoi un coup de pieds dans l'entrejambe de l'adultes et se place derrière moi.</p><p>" Sale peutit-Toi rreuvenirr ici !</p><p>- Dans tes rêves face de zombie !"</p><p>Le reste des hommes tente de se rapprocher, mais je mets ma lame encore plus près de l'otage. La situation est à notre avantage, mais pas pour longtemps. On est en infériorité numérique et même fatigués ils sont plus fort que nous ; la fuite est la meilleure solution.</p><p>Il nous faut nos affaires, mais Shadow ne saisit pas. J'essaye d'attirer son attention, sans succès. Il prend garde à nos ennemis, épie leur moindre geste. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi, ce n'est juste pas le moment. Le troll le plus vieux racle sa gorge :</p><p>"Vous vouloirr quoi, en échange deu sa vie ?"</p><p>Mon petit frère me regarde. Il attend un signe de ma part.</p><p>Si on laisse partir notre monnaie d'échange, on est mort. Si on ne se décide pas rapidement, on est mal. Je regarde Shadow, puis nos affaires. Je répète ce manège pour lui faire comprendre. Un éclair de lucidité traverse ses yeux.</p><p>" Laissez-nous récupérer nos affaires.</p><p>- Ça êtrre tout ?"</p><p>Je fais non de la tête. Shadow me dévisage, perplexe. Je montre l'homme boiteux du menton. Il me fixe, comme si j'avais une deuxième tête, puis lentement la lumière se fait à tous les étages. Dehors aussi ; le jour commence à se lever.</p><p>" On veut emmener c'type avec nous."</p><p>Des protestations fusent rapidement. Shadow s'explique de manière simple :</p><p>" On l'libère, une fois qu'on est arrivés en bas !</p><p>- Toi penser que nous crroirre toi ?! Toi foutrre deu nous !!"</p><p>Je resserre ma prise sur le prisonnier, le faisant gémir. Ça attire l'attention de ses compagnons. Ils hésitent. Le plus jeune soupire :</p><p>" Ça êtrre d'accaurrd.</p><p>- Alexei !"</p><p>Le dénommé Alexei se tourne vers les deux autres, en colère :</p><p>" Vous pas dirre moi queu vous prrêts à laisser Ivan mourrirr ?! Ivan des nautrre !"</p><p>Il me jauge.</p><p>" Comment moi savoirr toi pas en trrain deu dirre неправда... Non vérrité ?</p><p>- Vous pouvez pas. Comme on peut pas vous croire."</p><p>Il neige toujours. Une idée me vient à l'esprit. Je montre à Shadow les cordes d'escalade et notre captif. Il se met à l'ouvrage sous l'œil attentif des trois trolls.</p><p>
  <em>'Quand s'est-il défait de ses liens ?'</em>
</p><p>Une fois notre billet de sortie bien attaché, je signe ce que je veux dire et mon frère traduit immédiatement.</p><p>" Laissez-nous jusqu'au coucher du soleil. N'essayez pas d'nous suivre, on l'saura et on tu'ra votre copain sur le champs . On l'libère quand la nuit s'ra là."</p><p>Pas dit qu'ils obéissent vraiment, mais la menace devrait suffire à les tenir assez à l'écart pour nous enfuir. Ils s'éloignent à contre-cœur de nos possessions que Shadow s'empresse de ramasser.</p><p>On marche à reculons vers la bouche de la grotte. Je demande à mon frère d'ouvrir la marche et de m'indiquer les plaques de verglas. Je continue de surveiller l'entrée en descendant. Ils sont assis, leurs yeux fixés sur nous.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://barovia.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Le_Troll_des_Cavernes</p><p>Seule l'image est importante, vous pouvez oublier le reste.<br/>Les trolls que j'avais imaginé sont plus petits que sur l'image, mais sont aussi moches. Par contre, ils sont plus grands que les humains, la taille moyenne pour ce peuple étant dans les 1m87.</p><p>Si notre héroïne nationale n'a pas réussi à identifier les traces et qu'elle a cru que c'était celles d'animaux, c'est parce qu'elle ne connais pas toutes les espèces (et qu'elle en est bien consciente) et que les Russlas n'ont pas des pieds normaux : ils ont trois orteils à l'avant et deux petits à l'arrière.</p><p>Ils sont aussi un peu mieux habillés...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. La frontière</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ATTENTION : contenu faisant mention de tendances suicidaires.</p><p>Si vous avez des envies suicidaires, s'il vous plait : PARLEZ-EN, à votre famille, à vos amis, ou à un professionnel ! Vous n'avez pas à gérer ça tout seul !</p><p>Des numéros et de sites à votre écoute ont été ajoutés à la fin de ce chapitre.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>" La misère n'a pas de frontière,</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Elle est internationale."</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Deux heures. Je ne les vois toujours pas. Peut-être qu'ils ne nous ont pas suivi...</p><p>" Pourrquoi ?"</p><p>Shadow et moi nous retournons, surpris, vers Ivan qui était resté silencieux depuis le début. Mon frère demande, méfiant :</p><p>" Pourquoi quoi ?</p><p>- Pourrquoi vous pas tuer moi ?"</p><p>Mon cadet s'étrangle :</p><p>" Mais t'es pas bien, dis ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on gagnerai à faire ça ?</p><p>- Gloirre.</p><p>- On s'en fout de la gloire. On veut juste vivre tranquille pénards, nous !</p><p>- Pénarrds ? Quoi mot êtrre ?"</p><p>On lui explique calmement la définition, avant que la curiosité de Shadow prenne le dessus :</p><p>" T'es quoi au juste ?</p><p>- Moi êtrre combattant Rrussla."</p><p>Répond-t-il simplement, sans une once de fierté.</p><p>"Grande sœur m'a raconté qu'les Russlas sont un peuple vivant sur une grande partie du continent, tout à l'Est.</p><p>- Ta sœurr avoirr rraison. Elle où êtrre ?</p><p>- C'est elle..."</p><p>L'homme me regarde sous un œil nouveau, mais ne commente pas. Shadow reprend ;</p><p>" Mais si vous vivez si loin, qu'est-c'que vous faite là ?"</p><p>Ivan se crispe sous ma main. Il ralentit un peu l'allure. Je le force à reprendre notre vitesse, je ne veux pas que les autres nous rattrapent. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule. C'est un espace avec une vue dégagée, et le paysage est vide à des kilomètres à la ronde.</p><p>Quand l'homme reprend contenance, sa voix se brise :</p><p>" Plus deu дом (1)</p><p>- Quoi ? Je comprends pas.</p><p>- Masque deu morrt détrruirre notrre maison. моя страна (2) plus existé, сокращен до крошек." (3)</p><p>Reprend-il avec une colère sourde. Je n'ai pas saisi tous les mots, mais j'ai compris l'essentiel : leur pays a été complètement annihilé. Je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Les souvenirs affluent sans mon consentement. Mon père, ma mère. Fael. NON ! Stop, assez ! Ce n'est pas le moment.</p><p>Je le regarde et me demande ce que ça fait de le dire à des étrangers. Je n'ai jamais pu m'y résoudre.</p><p>Il me défit du regard de me moquer de lui, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Ça le laisse surpris. J'imagine que les pays avoisinants ont tiré profits de la situation, pillant et raillant sans vergogne. Je me demande depuis combien de temps son pays n'existe plus. Au prochain village, j'irais prendre les nouvelles.</p><p>**</p><p>Le reste du chemin s'est passé dans le plus grand silence de la part d'Ivan. Il n'a pas décroché un mot après sa révélation.</p><p>Je ne sais pas vraiment si nous réussirons à atteindre la moindre hutte avant le coucher du soleil. Ce n'est pas l'important ; ces hommes sont habitués à suivre des pistes dans la neige, mais pas sur une terre plus clémente. L'herbe sous nos pieds est rassurante pour cette raison.</p><p>Le soleil n'a pas encore fini sa course. Il reste un peu de temps.</p><p>
  <em>'Ah-Des habitations !'</em>
</p><p>C'est un petit village. Nous avons réussi à passer la frontière ! Je me retourne vers Shadow, rayonnante. Ce n'est pas un rêve, nous sommes ici, pas en tant qu'esclaves. Nous commençons à courir dans cette direction. Je m'arrête dans mon élan. Ivan. Je dois libérer le Russla.</p><p>C'est étrange ; je ne le connais que depuis quelques heures et il a essayé de nous voler, et pourtant je voudrais qu'il reste encore un peu avec nous. En soupirant, je défait ses liens ; une promesse est une promesse.</p><p>Je repense à sa blessure. On a tenté de la ménager tout en allant assez vite. Je ne voulais pas perdre notre avantage sur ces survivants ; la durée qu'il nous aurait fallu pour descendre, si ça n'avait été que mon frère et moi, aurait été une demi-journée. On a parcouru la distance en deux fois plus de temps. Après tout, nous n'avions qu'une journée pour faire le trajet. Mais je n'ai pas pu le soigner.</p><p>Je sors des bandages, de l'antiseptique et relève son pantalon. Il a l'air interrogateur sur mon comportement, mais m'autorise à le faire.</p><p>" On te laisse filer, vieux ! Va r'joindre tes potes, y ont besoin de toi. Mais avant, faut guérir c'vilain bobo.</p><p>- Pourrquoi toi aider moi ? Moi enneumi toi !"</p><p>Je lui souris tristement. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Parce que j'en ai l'occasion. Et parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment essayé de se défendre non plus. Je ne réponds rien, Shadow non plus.</p><p>Je désinfecte la plaie. Je n'arrive pas à invoquer la magie instantanément, mais comme je ne suis pas trop pressée, je prends le temps d'en faire pour refermer le plus gros de la lésion. Je sécurise le tout avec les bandages.</p><p>Il me sourit en remerciement.</p><p>" Moi reconnaissance toi. Moi pas avoir magie... Pas avoirr eau magique piquante non plus.</p><p>- T'inquiète ! Grande sœur est la meilleure pour ça !</p><p>
  <em>- Un simple merci suffit amplement."</em>
</p><p>Ivan ne semble pas comprendre le langage des signes. Je souffle de dépit, pourtant j'y suis habituée. Shadow montre au Russla le signe 'merci'.</p><p>" C'est comme ça qu'on dit merci quand on parle pas.</p><p>- Toi sœurr muette ?"</p><p>Ivan tente plusieurs fois, sans succès, de me dire merci avec ses grandes mains.</p><p>" Nan, pas comme ça. Comme ça : <em>merci.</em></p><p>
  <em>- Merci."</em>
</p><p>Je suis un peu émue ; personne n'avait jamais fait un tel geste pour moi. Certes, c'était juste un mot, mais ça a tellement d'importance pour moi. Je retiens mes larmes.</p><p>Je lui dis qu'il n'y a pas de quoi, que c'était naturel. Il se lève, prêt à partir. Shadow l'interpelle ;</p><p>" Comment on peut te retrouver ?</p><p>- Si Dieu vouloirr, alorrs moi revoirr vous."</p><p>Et il a disparu à l'ombres des arbres.</p><p>**</p><p>L'aubergiste du coin a été clément avec nous ; tant que nous ne sommes pas vu, on peut rester. Mais il veut nous voir partir dès que la nuit sera passée. Ça ne nous gêne ni ne nous étonne pas plus que ça.</p><p>" Ah, enfin un vrai lit !</p><p>
  <em>- Tu exagères ! Ça fait à peine trois jours qu'on arpente les montagnes.</em>
</p><p>- Avec une neige pareille ? C'est comme passer un mois sans vêt'ment !</p><p>
  <em>- On y est habitué, non ?</em>
</p><p>- Ouais ben, j'ai pas envie d'être habitué !!!"</p><p>Aïe ! Je détourne la tête. Je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, mais ces mots blessent. Un silence pesant s'installe. Il a raison ; il ne devrait pas y être habitué.</p><p>"...'Scuse... Je sais pas c'qui m'a pris.</p><p>
  <em>- C'est pas grave.</em>
</p><p>- Link. Je suis désolé.</p><p>
  <em>- Je t'ai dit que-</em>
</p><p>- Mais c'est grave pour moi ! J'aurais pas dû t'faire ça ! D'puis l'temps qu'tu t'occupes de moi ! J'suis qu'un boulet, un truc stupide qui t'entraîne vers l'fond. Je-"</p><p>Une étreinte le stoppe tout net dans sa tirade. Je suis démunie face à ce genre de situation.</p><p>" Link, *snif*, Link ! J-je suis tel-*snif*... Tellement désolé ! J'te j-jure, *snif* j'voulais p-pas..."</p><p>Je le sers plus fort contre moi.</p><p>Ce n'est pas ta faute, Shadow. Je lui tapote gentillement l'épaule pour qu'il me regarde. Je sèche ses larmes. Je suis ferme mais reste douce dans mes gestes.</p><p>
  <em>" C'est moi, et moi seule qui ai décidé de veiller sur toi.</em>
</p><p>- Mais-</p><p>
  <em>- Mais rien ! Si je n'avais pas voulu de toi, je t'aurais confié à Reynald. Et puis, si tu n'avais pas été là je...</em>
</p><p>- Tu quoi ?"</p><p>Je n'ose pas lui dire... Je dois le faire, mon frère mérite bien ça, après tout ce que je lui ai fait endurer. Il faut qu'il comprenne à quel point il est essentiel à ma vie, un soutien vital dans cet enfer terrestre. Peut-être que ça me fera du bien aussi ? Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien...</p><p>
  <em>" J'avoue avoir déjà... Enfin, tu vois... Ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer c'est que..."</em>
</p><p>Je n'y arrive pas, c'est trop difficile. Les mots refusent de venir.</p><p>"Avoir déjà quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?</p><p>
  <em>- C'est dur à dire...</em>
</p><p>- Prend ton temps ! Pas la peine de paniquer !"</p><p>Il a lui-même l'air paniqué, comme si sa vie entière dépendait de ma réponse. Je réalise brutalement que c'est bel et bien le cas. J'essaye d'avoir du courage. Je me lance, hésitante :</p><p>
  <em>"... J'ai déjà pensé plusieurs fois à me suicider.</em>
</p><p>- QUOIII ?!"</p><p>Et voilà, il va me trouver dégoûtante. Il ne voudra plus jamais me voir. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?</p><p>C'est au tour de mon frère de m'enlacer. J'en reste soufflée.</p><p>" Alors, ça m'va. J'suis heureux d'être avec toi. Mais, Link, t'es plus suicidaire, hein ? Tu vas pas r'joindre m'man et p'pa, ok ?</p><p>
  <em>- Non, Shadow... Tout va bien, je vais bien !"</em>
</p><p>Énorme mensonge.</p><p>Je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui importe, c'est son bonheur. Tant qu'il est heureux, souffrir ne me fera pas peur. Ne plus rien tenter contre moi-même est dur, mais je dois surmonter ce problème. Pour lui.</p><p>
  <em>" Il se fait tard, allons-nous coucher ! Demain, un long chemin nous attend.</em>
</p><p>- J'ai pas envie d'aller au lit !</p><p>
  <em>- Arrête de te plaindre ! Sinon, tu ne tiendras pas demain. Je te connais Shady !</em>
</p><p>- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !"</p><p>Après moult braillements, mais enfin sous la couette, nous nous endormons tranquillement.</p><p>**</p><p>Les rayons du soleil me chatouillent les yeux. Un bâillement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je me lève du mauvais pied, et tire Shadow de son sommeil.</p><p>
  <em>'La nuit a été courte.'</em>
</p><p>Ce n'est pas plus mal. Je n'en peux déjà plus de ce village ; les voisins nous ont réveillés en plein milieu de la nuit à cause d'une dispute : la femme trompe son mari depuis un mois et il l'a prise en flagrant délit. C'est fou ce qu'on peut savoir de la vie des gens quand on les écoute. Non, je ne me sens pas mal de les avoir écoutés ; s'ils ne voulaient pas être entendus, ils n'avaient qu'à pas crier si fort.</p><p>L'aubergiste nous a posé du pain et un peu d'eau à l'entrée. Je me souviens que Yéti avait pris soin de laisser une petite bourse, sous les ordres de sa femme. Des provisions nous feront le plus grand bien, puisqu'elles sont parties pendant la descente.</p><p>La descente. Je me demande si les Russlas sont partis à nos trousses, maintenant que le temps qu'ils nous avaient accordé est écoulé. En y réfléchissant, peut-être qu'avoir fait prisonnier Ivan ne nous a aidé que sur le court terme. Ils ne nous ont rien fait tant qu'il était encore notre otage, mais maintenant ?</p><p>Ce n'est pas notre seul problème ; les Gérudos proscrites nous recherchent peut-être et je suis loin de connaître leur sphère d'influence.</p><p>Je soupire de désespoir en m'habillant. À croire que c'est un traquenard sans fin; où qu'on aille, quelqu'un nous attendra. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner.</p><p>
  <em>'Alors voyons voir...'</em>
</p><p>Une carte nous serait bien utile. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas si loin du repère de Ganondorf et de ses sbires. Ils se sont postés tout au Nord vers le domaine Zora, de l'autre côté de la frontière.</p><p>
  <em>'Frontière, frontière, frontière ! Je n'ai que ce mot à la bouche depuis quelques temps. Raah, si Oni était là, il saurait quoi faire !'</em>
</p><p>" Grande sœur, à quoi tu penses ?</p><p>
  <em>- À ce qu'on devra emporter, j'aurais dû y penser hier."</em>
</p><p>**</p><p>La foule nous bouscule dans tous les sens. J'avais oublié cette sensation d'être ballottée de bon matin. Je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas m'en souvenir. Shadow a failli perdre sa capuche et ses lunettes à plusieurs reprises, ce qui nous a causé pas mal de frayeur.</p><p>Un magasin bon marché nous a tendu les bras de manière opportune. Une fois à l'intérieur, on a soufflé un bon coup avant de chercher tout ce dont on aura besoin.</p><p>Dans l'allée des armes légères, je vois un arc et un carquois rempli, des lances, des couteaux et beaucoup d'autres armes.</p><p>Je repense au pays d'Ivan et des siens, et des monstres qui apparaissent de plus en plus fréquemment. Je vérifie les prix et notre argent. Je tire une grimace ; il faudra faire une croix sur quelques aliments.</p><p>
  <em>'...Mais le gibier pourra être chassé avec les flèches.'</em>
</p><p>Pourquoi pas ? Je prends aussi deux dagues fines mais robustes. Une pour moi, une pour mon frère. Je regarde leurs lames ; elles sont tranchantes.</p><p>Je m'étonne de ne pas vouloir les tester sur moi. Peut-être que quelque chose m'en empêche ?</p><p>
  <em>'Oni...'</em>
</p><p>Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit lui. Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, ce n'est pas lui qui a décidé que je tomberais amoureuse. Et puis, le fardeau de ma vie est moins lourd à porter ; je me sens moins coupable d'avoir menti à Shadow, puisque ce mensonge se transforme petit à petit en vérité.</p><p>Je ne suis pas ignorante au point de dire que j'en suis guérie, mais c'est un progrès à constater après plusieurs années de stagnation.</p><p>" Eh ! R'garde c'que j'ai trouvé !"</p><p>Des sacs de couchage. Ils seront mieux que les draps que Yéti nous avait donné. Il est gentil et plein de bonnes intentions, mais il oublie parfois que les hyliens sont de plus faible constitution que lui. Je cherche le prix, je n'ai pas envie de me ruiner, et je préfère éviter le vol à l'étalage. Ils sont abordables. Je félicite mon frère pour sa trouvaille.</p><p>Une fois à l'extérieur, nous ouvrons la carte. Hyrule est la partie centrale, mais les pays voisins et les mers sont également lisibles. Je note les endroits à prendre. Je compte faire un long détour pour éviter la frontière Nord autant que possible. Une fois en tant qu'esclave m'a suffi. J'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre, et je sais que Shadow fait encore des cauchemars.</p><p>Il fait assez beau quand nous quittons le village. Le printemps approche. Oni est parti en plein milieu de l'hiver. J'espère qu'il va bien.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Appeler le Samu 15 ou le 112 (numéro européen), urgence sourd et malentendant : 114 (communication par fax ou sms)<br/>-Appeler SOS Médecin</p><p>Centre anti poison et de toxicovigilance :</p><p>Numéros de téléphone des centres assurant la réponse à l'urgence 24h / 24 :</p><p>Des médecins des CAPTV assurent une réponse téléphonique d'urgence, 24h / 24 et 7 jours / 7 :</p><p>Angers : 02 41 48 21 21<br/>Bordeaux : 05 56 96 40 80<br/>Lille : Nouveau numéro vert (gratuit) : 0800 59 59 59<br/>Lyon : 04 72 11 69 11<br/>Marseille : 04 91 75 25 25<br/>Nancy : 03 83 32 36 36<br/>Paris : 01 40 05 48 48<br/>Rennes : 02 99 59 22 22<br/>Strasbourg : 03 88 37 37 37<br/>Toulouse : 05 61 77 74 47</p><p>Les dispositifs d'écoute</p><p>Tous ces services d'écoute sont anonymes :</p><p>SOS Amitié<br/>Service d'écoute destiné à accueillir la parole de celles et ceux qui, à un moment de leur vie, traversent une période difficile.<br/>Permanence d'écoute téléphonique 24h/24, 7j/7.<br/>Permanence d'écoute par tchat tous les soirs de 19 h à 23 h ou par mail (réponse sous 48h maximum).<br/>Tél. : 01 42 96 26 26 (Ile-de-France).<br/>Retrouvez les numéros régionaux d'appel sur le site de l'association.<br/>Site Internet :</p><p>Suicide Ecoute<br/>Ecoute des personnes confrontées au suicide.<br/>Permanence d'écoute téléphonique 24h/24, 7j/7.<br/>Tél. : 01 45 39 40 00<br/>Site Internet :</p><p>Fil Santé Jeunes<br/>Ecoute, information et orientation des jeunes dans les domaines de la santé physique, psychologique et sociale.<br/>Ligne d'écoute téléphonique anonyme et gratuite 7j/7, de 8h à minuit.<br/>Tél : 32 24 ou 01 44 93 30 74 (depuis un portable)<br/>Site Internet :</p><p>Phare Enfants - Parents<br/>Accueil et écoute téléphonique des parents d'enfants suicidés ou d'enfants en situation de mal-être.<br/>Numéro azur : 0810 810 987 (du lundi au vendredi de 9h à 18h).<br/>Service d'écoute par messagerie à l'adresse : vivre@phare.org<br/>Site Internet :</p><p>**</p><p>(1) дом = maison</p><p>(2) моя страна = mon pays</p><p>(3) сокращен до крошек = réduit en miette</p><p>Je me suis servi de google traduction pour le Russe, s'il a parmi les lecteurs des gens parlant mieux cette langue que moi, pourriez-vous me dire si je dois changer quelque chose, s'il vous plait ?</p><p>**</p><p>Et oui, Link reste une fille dans cette fanfiction ! Mais comme je l'ai précisé dans un chapitre précédent sur wattpad, elle ressemble plus à cet homme (modern tp link) :<br/>https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/395050198541623040/</p><p>S'il avait été plus féminin, il serait l'image parfaite de ce à quoi la Link de cette histoire ressemble.</p><p>Je précise encore une fois : aucune des images que je vous présente ne m'appartient, elles ont toutes étaient trouvées sur internet. Sauf les Gacha (sur Wattpad), c'est moi qui les ai fait.</p><p>J'espère que vous appréciez la lecture ! :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. La destruction de mon royaume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pour ceux qui ont souhaité ne pas regarder le précédent chapitre à cause de l'avertissement, voici un résumé :</p><p>Link, Shadow et leur prisonnier descendent de la montagne. Ivan parle de la destruction de son pays par celui qu'il appelle 'Masque de mort'. Link soigne sa jambe et le relâche.</p><p>La petite famille passe la nuit dans un village, dans une auberge. Le lendemain, ils achètent ce dont ils auront besoin pour le voyage : à manger, une carte, des sacs de couchage, des armes, etc...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em>" Refuser d'aimer par peur de souffrir,</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>C'est comme refuser de vivre par peur de mourir."</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Point de vue </span>: Oni :</p><p>Quelques heures plus tôt, avant l'aurore :</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Je ne vais définitivement pas bien. Le vent glacial ne me dérange pas. Mais une piste froide, ça, c'est une autre histoire. Une histoire qui m'enrage.</p><p>"Ce n'est pas possible ; après tout ce temps à attendre <strong>cette idiote</strong>, c'est tout ce que j'obtiens d'<strong>elle</strong> ? Quelques morceaux d'énigmes et pas la moindre véritable avancée dans mes recherches."</p><p>Les déesses ont décidément un humour tordu ; des siècles à attendre l'arrivée de <strong>quelqu'un</strong> que je pensais ne jamais revoir.</p><p>Je me baisse à nouveau pour éviter le coup d'un bokoblin rouge. De plus en plus de monstres apparaissent. Des plus puissants aussi, et ce n'est pas bon signe.</p><p><strong>Elle</strong> revient à la vie, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir. Je sais que le morceau de la triforce de la sagesse est déjà en sa possession, en quelque sorte. Il ne lui reste que les deux autres pièces pour se libérer. Le fragment que détient Link et celui de ce fameux Ganondorf.</p><p>C'est pour cet artefact divin que je les avais sauvés, elle et son jeune frère. Ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>
  <em>J'étais encore parti des pics blancs pour trouver un indice. À ce stade, tout était mieux que rien et la plus petite chose pouvais être utile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je détestais faire ça ; aller chercher une personne que je ne voulais pas revoir, dans des endroits que je n'aimais pas, avec des gens que j'aurais préféré ne jamais rencontrer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'étais en colère contre les déesses. Ne m'avaient-elles pas assez puni à pourchasser un mirage qui ne reviendrait pas ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je me trouvais sur les berges de la rivière Rihimoe quand je les ai vu : deux carcasses échouées sur la rive. Je ne me suis pas vraiment intéressé à eux, jusqu'à ce que je sente une très faible puissance divine. Je me suis arrêté. Cette aura était à peine perceptible, mais elle était bien présente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et elle émanait d'un des deux corps. Je devais m'approcher pour être sûr ; cette puissance, cette présence, elle ne pouvait provenir que d'une personne.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arrivé à leur hauteur, j'ai examiné leur état. J'étais surpris de les entendre respirer. Ils avaient tous les deux besoins des premiers secours. Je rechignais intérieurement à les déplacer jusqu'à chez moi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Encore un sale boulot pour moi.</em>
</p><p>Xxx</p><p>J'avoue ne pas être le type le plus optimiste de l'univers, mais l'avis des autres ne compte pas pour moi. Si on me dérange, il ne faut pas s'attendre à me voir de bonne humeur.</p><p>Je tue encore trois ennemis. La route en est parsemée.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>
  <em>Je vérifiais que personne n'était aux alentours pour utiliser un peu de magie. Il ne manquait plus qu'un témoin pour ajouter une belle couche de merde sur un gâteau de problèmes et d'ennemis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Une fois téléportés, j'ai appelé Yéti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Qu'est-ce qu-OH, des humains !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oui, et j'ai besoin d'aide pour les soigner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Pas de soucis ! J'appelle immédiatement Matornia !"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nous les avons ensuite placés dans une des chambres que j'avais partiellement réparer. J'ai pansé les blessures du plus petit, avant de me tourner vers le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sans même faire une inspection complète, les signes de tortures étaient évidents. Il fallait que je m'en occupe aussi ; je ne pouvais pas laisser mourir le porteur de la tétr-</em>
</p><p>'Triforce. La triforce du courage.'</p><p>
  <em>Je me suis corrigé, d'avantage rembruni.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'avais décidé d'enlever ses vêtements avant que la colère prenne le contrôle total de moi. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui allait m'aider dans ma tâche, aussi ingrate était-elle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je pris le sweat, pour le mettre sur le bout du lit. Je remarquai qu'il portait des bandelettes sur le thorax. Elles étaient usées et n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Je les ai desserrés pour les placer avec le sweat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'ai failli m'étrangler en voyant les deux melons.</em>
</p><p>'Ah...'</p><p>'Il' <em>n'était pas tellement un </em>'il'<em>, en fin de compte. Malgré mon âge, je n'avais jamais pris goût aux plaisirs charnels, bien que je ne manquais pas d'expérience.</em></p><p>
  <em>J'ai préféré appeler la femme des neiges pour m'aider avec ce cas. Les prudes faisaient toujours un scandale quand un homme les touchait, je n'avais pas la patience pour une embrouille pareille. Et je ne doutais pas que la déesse Farore me tuerait si elle l'apprenait. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je me suis occupé des mutilations superficielles du moins vieux, mais je ne suis pas allé plus loin. Je n'étais pas médecin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Matornia a dû m'appeler pour transfuser mon sang dans celui de la petite dame. Mais je n'ai rien vu de son corps, ayant détourner les yeux.</em>
</p><p>Xxx</p><p>En parant encore une attaque, je me suis fait à la réflexion que je les ai jugés beaucoup trop vite.</p><p>Je pensais que cette petite dame allait être comme toutes les autres femmes que j'avais rencontré. Chiante, geignarde, pleurnicheuse et que son frère serait le petit garçon modèle. J'ai vraiment été étonné quand j'ai constaté que je m'étais fourvoyé.</p><p>Je vise un ennemi en hauteur avec une de mes flèches et le touche en pleine tête.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>
  <em>Voilà une semaine que je veillais sur eux. Le petit monstre s'était réveillé le premier et n'avait pas arrêté de me faire chier. Il n'arrêtait pas de me jouer des tours, alors qu'il n'emmerdait plus le couple que j'hébergeais.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il était toujours méfiant, mais il avait enfin fini par comprendre que je ne ferais rien dans l'immédiat. (Je ne m'en prends pas aux faibles, moi. Je ne suis pas si cruel).</em>
</p><p>'Bien, une emmerde en moins.'</p><p>
  <em>Il ne restait que la sœur. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait réussi à contracter une insuffisance magique avec la triforce du courage.</em>
</p><p>'Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas encore découvert son pouvoir ?'</p><p>
  <em>J'étais partagé entre le soulagement et l'impatience. D'un côté, je voulais qu'elle se réveille pour lui poser des questions, puisque Shadow ne répondait pas. De l'autre, je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir si c'était sa faute à elle si elle était dans cet état.</em>
</p><p>**</p><p>
  <em>J'étais parti pour que Matornia puisse changer les pansements de la belle au bois dormant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quand je suis revenu, j'ai à peine eu le temps de m'asseoir que les yeux de l'adolescente ont commencés à papillonner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Génial." Avais-je marmonné dans ma barbe inexistante. "Je ne suis absolument pas prêt."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle a essayé de se lever, ce que je ne lui ai pas permis de faire, pour ne pas rouvrir ses blessures. Je n'en avais rien à foutre d'elle, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher le travail que j'avais fait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je lui ai expliqué comment je les avais trouvés, en déformant la raison pour laquelle je me suis approché.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heureusement que j'avais appris la langue des signes, j'ai réussi à comprendre ce qu'elle demandait et à répondre. Je me suis empourpré de colère à la dernière question en repensant à la scène qu'elle allait faire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>À ma grande surprise, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être très gênée. Tant mieux, ça m'enlevait une épine du pieds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je lui ai demandé de se reposer, avant d'aller chercher à manger.</em>
</p><p>Xxx</p><p>À ce moment je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient devenir important pour moi. Je ne les voyais que comme une gêne supplémentaire dans ma punition.</p><p>Tout en marchant vers ma destination, je me souviens du jour où j'ai fait pleurer Link.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>
  <em>Je m'étais un peu plus habitué à la présence de la fratrie aux pics blancs. Le manoir était plus animé que jamais. Ça me gonflait, mais ça réchauffait un peu mon cœur par la même occasion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je constatais souvent que Link s'ennuyait, et comme je voulais que son morceau de triforce reste ici, en sécurité, j'ai décidé sur un coup de tête de lui montrer mon jardin souterrain. Le petit garçon m'avait avoué qu'elle aimait énormément le jardinage et qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'opportunité dans faire depuis longtemps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Link ? Tu as du temps libre ?</em>
</p><p>- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de moi ?</p><p>
  <em>- Je veux juste te montrer un endroit particulier."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grâce à quelques sorts, plusieurs plantes qui ne venaient pas du même milieu pouvaient vivre dans le même espace sans dépérir. La jeune femme l'a tout de suite aimé, et j'en ai senti une fierté non négligeable m'envahir à savoir que mon travail était apprécié.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je me suis demandé ce qui pourrait les faire rester ici le plus longtemps possible. Je me doutais bien qu'elle n'allait jamais laisser son frère seul, avec cette loi débile, j'étais donc obligé de le garder aussi (même si je ne le souhaitais pas particulièrement). Si je protégeais la té-triforce, j'avais une chance de stopper sa résurrection complète.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Link, y a-t-il une plante que tu voudrais voir en particulier ?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le lotus japsonien n'était pas une fleur que je connaissais. Mais elle en parlait avec une telle douceur, comme l'aurait fai-</em>
</p><p>'Ne pense pas à mère ! Maman n'existe plus, elle est morte.'</p><p>
  <em>Je me suis repris. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire à la jeune femme. Nous avons échangé quelques connaissances, mais je remarquais qu'elle ne se mettait pas en valeur, qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en elle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pendant que nous marchions entre les chemins, je me suis rappeler de tous mes voyages à la recherche de cette abrutie. Quand nous nous sommes arrêtés, il fallait que je lui demande pour savoir quoi faire le moment venu :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Combien de temps encore, ton frère et toi aller rester ici ? Vous étiez bien en train de voyager, avant d'être capturés, n'est-ce pas ?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link ne m'a pas répondu et m'a posé une autre question à la place. Ça m'a énervé qu'elle évite le sujet et qu'en plus elle me demande des choses aussi personnelles. Ne comprenait-elle pas que le sort du monde était en jeu ?</em>
</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Je crois que j'ai parlé plus brutalement que je ne pensais. Les gens sont si compliqués. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça allait la blesser !</p><p>Xxx</p><p>'Elle est partie en courant...'</p><p>
  <em>J'étais tellement interloqué que je n'ai pas pensé à courir après elle, même si ça aurait été d'un ennui de devoir m'excuser pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fait. Je suis remonté un peu après. Shadow m'attendait, sur le qui-vive :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Qu'est-c'tu lui a fait ?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- De quoi tu parles ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Fait pas l'idiot, face de flocon ! J'sais qu'c'est toi qui l'a fait pleurer, et j'te jure qu'tu vas payer !"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'étais interdit. Il osait m'accuser moi ? J'allais répondre vertement quand j'ai eu une pensée soudaine :</em>
</p><p>'... En y repensant, peut-être que c'était ma faute, après tout...Oups...'</p><p>
  <em>" Tu n'aurais pas une idée de comment je peux m'excuser auprès de ta sœur ?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il m'a observé comme si j'étais un monstre. Je devais bien admettre que ça faisait mal, de revoir ce regard accusateur dirigé contre moi. Il a reniflé dédaigneusement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Comme si j'allais l'dire à un bouseux comme toi !"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je me retenais de l'étrangler ; ce gars me cherchait, et il savait que je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne voulais pas empirer cette situation qui était déjà assez soûlante pour moi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il m'a souri narquoisement, puis est parti en courant.</em>
</p><p>'Ce gosse est une vraie plaie.'</p><p>Xxx</p><p>J'avais finalement réussi à présenter mes excuses grâce aux conseils de Yéti et Matornia. Le câlin n'était pas prévu, mais elle me faisait penser à la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eue.</p><p>Avec le temps, j'ai commencé à gagner le respect de Shadow, ainsi que son amitié. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas ; je veux toujours ratatiner ce minus et lui m'en veut toujours d'avoir fait pleurer sa 'frangine'.</p><p>Je regarde devant moi. Termina est juste à mes pieds.</p><p>Peu de gens savent comment traverser de l'autre côté, puisqu'il y a une barrière magique. Cette dernière donne l'illusion d'un énorme trou béant à la place de belles terres. Personne ne sait que pour passer de l'autre côté de celle-ci, il faut du sang de Terminien dans les veines.</p><p>Je marche de l'autre côté de la barrière avec une aisance remarquable. Ça fait du bien d'être à nouveau chez soi. Mais ma joie est de courte durée ; quelque chose cloche, l'ambiance n'est pas la même.</p><p>Fronçant des sourcils, je me téléporte au sommet de la tour de Bourg-clochet, et je n'aime pas ce que je vois. Les terres ne sont plus les mêmes ; elles sont dévastées par une puissance maléfique.</p><p>Je redescends de mon perchoir pour enquêter sur le problème. Selon les habitants, les quatre géants, les gardiens de ce pays, auraient été battus et fait prisonniers dans les différents temples qu'ils protégeaient. Ça ne sent pas bon cette affaire, pas bon du tout.</p><p>
  <em>'... Une telle puissance. <strong>Elle</strong> ne peut pas déjà... Non, c'est impossible !'</em>
</p><p>Faisant mon choix, je décide d'aller les libérer pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passer.</p><p>**</p><p>Le marais, ma première destination que j'atteins en quelques minutes.</p><p>L'eau est empoisonnée, les monstres pullulent et la sorcière qui fait habituellement traverser n'est pas là. J'ai dû me téléporter pour voir comment vont les pestes mojo. Ils sont furieux car la princesse a disparue. Ils ont capturé un singe innocent et compte le brûler vif. Ce ne sera pas joli à voir.</p><p>Je ravale un cri de colère. Je marmonne entre mes dents :</p><p>"Je vais arracher les membres de l'enfoiré qui a fait ça !"</p><p>Pas de mouvement hâtif, je dois d'abord trouver la princesse et la ramener avant que le singe se fasse tuer.</p><p>Je pense que je sais déjà où elle est. Le marais prend sa source au temple de Bois-Cascade, et si le géant qui gardait cette partie du territoire est vraiment prisonnier, alors elle est forcément aller vérifier ce qu'il se passe.</p><p>J'évite de me téléporter trop souvent, mon énergie magique diminue très rapidement. Je préfère traverser l'eau empoisonnée (elle n'agit pas trop sur moi) et grimper à la force de mes bras.</p><p>Arrivé en haut, je vois une statue de hibou. J'avais oublié son existence. Mais avec ça, voyager d'un bout à l'autre de la carte ne sera plus un souci, puisque je les ai activées depuis longtemps. Je sors mon ocarina de ma poche et entonne le chant de l'envol. J'entends un battement d'aile caractéristique, et vois un grand hibou faire son entrée.</p><p>" Cela faisait une éternité, maître.</p><p>- En effet, et je constate avec déplaisir l'état dans lequel je retrouve mon pays."</p><p>Le vieux Kaepora Gaebora n'est pas plus choqué que ça de me voir en chair et en os après tout ce temps. Pas plus qu'il ne parait étonné de mon aigreur. Moi, je constate que malgré toutes ces années, il n'a absolument pas changé.</p><p>" Vous n'avez pas fini ce pourquoi elles vous ont puni, je devine ? <strong>Elle</strong> vous est toujours introuvable ?"</p><p>Il me semble qu'il connaît déjà la réponse de la question qu'il pose, et qu'il attend juste que je le démente ou que je l'affirme. J'ai cru voir de la crainte dans ses yeux bleus, mais je me suis sûrement trompé. Je réponds sèchement ;</p><p>" Vous devinez juste et j'aurais bien besoin de vos lumières. Que s'est-il passé ?</p><p>- ... <strong>Elle</strong> est venue ici, maître. <strong>Elle</strong> est plus puissante que ce que nous avions envisagé. Je crains fort que sa résurrection totale soit plus rapide que prévu."</p><p>Cela lui attira mes foudres ;</p><p>" Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me prévenir plus tôt ?"</p><p>Je me pose cette question que j'aurais dû savoir inutile. Il ne s'offusque pas, gardant ce calme qui lui est légendaire. Il répond patiemment ;</p><p>" Et comment l'aurais-je fait ? Souvenez-vous mon seigneur, que le châtiment divin n'a point frapper votre seule personne. Il m'est impossible de quitter ces lieux."</p><p>Il marque une pause, attendant ma révulsion face à de telles paroles. Il s'attend probablement à ce que je ne sois pas d'accord ; j'étais le principal blâmé dans cette histoire. Étonnamment pour nous deux, je tarde à exploser. Nous commençons à marcher vers Bois-Cascade quand il reprend :</p><p>"Et quand bien même, comment vous aurais-je atteins sans votre aura reconnaissable entre mille ? Ce monde est vaste et vous êtes devenu si faib-</p><p>- ASSEZ ! J'ai compris. Ne gâchez pas votre souffle."</p><p>Je lui crache presque au visage et je refuse de me faire vaincre par les remords. Je perds ce combat ; cet être a partagé avec moi les moments les plus douloureux de ma vie. Après tout, il était mon second quand toute cette folie a débuté.</p><p>Et il a raison, je ne suis plus rien. Dans le temps, j'étais plus puissant qu'un roi, je pouvais obtenir tout ce que je désirais. Maintenant, je suis condamné à errer d'un endroit à l'autre pour trouver ma pire ennemie.</p><p>Je ne peux pas supporter cette idée. Je vois rouge l'espace d'un instant.</p><p>" Respirez, maître.</p><p>- Ne me dites pas quoi faire !"</p><p>Il rit sous cape, le bougre. Je m'apaise bien plus rapidement que ce à quoi je suis habitué. J'en suis le premier à ne pas en revenir ; il me faut bien une heure, en temps normal.</p><p>Cette personne est très douée pour sonder l'esprit humain. J'espère qu'elle ne va rien tenter sur moi. Je préfère me débrouiller seul.</p><p>L'oiseau reprend bien vite un visage sérieux. Sans me supplier, il affirme ;</p><p>" Vous devez aider les divinités gardiens. Les habitants ont besoin de vous.</p><p>- C'était-là mes intentions depuis le début. Je ne suis pas cruel au point de laisser mourir mes sujets.</p><p>- Vous êtes sévère, mais pas injuste."</p><p>Je perds mon souffle l'espace d'un instant.</p><p>Injuste, monstrueux ; c'est ce que l'on m'a accusé d'être il y a longtemps et c'est ce que j'avais cru. Je le crois toujours. J'ai essayé de garder mes distances avec Shadow et Link en partie pour cette raison ; je suis dangereux, j'apporte le malheur autour de moi.</p><p>" Reprenez-vous, mon seigneur ! La bataille ne fait que commencer.</p><p>- Vous avez raison, excusez-moi....... Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ?"</p><p>Il arbore un air surpris, phénomène inhabituel chez lui.</p><p>" Venez-vous juste de me présenter vos excuses ?"</p><p>
  <em>'Ah... Ce n'est pas faux que je n'ai jamais demander pardon à qui que ce soit.'</em>
</p><p>Je réplique, sur la défensive ;</p><p>" Et alors ? Y a-t-il un problème avec ça ?</p><p>- Non. C'est un changement que j'accepte avec joie."</p><p>Cette fois, il rit à gorge déployée.</p><p>
  <em>'Je vais le tuer un jour.'</em>
</p><p>Je traverse un des petits ponts en bois, le vieux sage planant à mes côtés. Tout en continuant le chemin, il me questionne, curieux et presque admiratif ;</p><p>" Qui a donc opérer une telle attitude en vous ?</p><p>- De quoi parlez-vous ?"</p><p>Il me lance un regard inquisiteur, comme si je voyais très bien de quoi il parle mais refusais d'en dire le moindre mot. Je promets que je ne comprends pas.</p><p>" Allons, maître ! Ce n'est pas au vieux hibou que l'on apprend à hululer. Vous êtes plus serein que la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus. Et je ne suis point sot, je sais reconnaître l'amour qui sommeille dans vos yeux.</p><p>- Amo-Non mais ça va pas ? T'es fou ou quoi ? Moi ? Aimer quelqu'un ?</p><p>- Vous ne l'avez pas encore réalisé, voilà tout. Et cet amour n'est pas encore tout à fait accompli.</p><p>- ... Je constate que tu t'es cogné la tête.</p><p>- Et je constate avec plaisir qu'aujourd'hui encore, l'embarra vous fais tutoyer. Comme il est de coutume pour un souverain de tutoyer inférieur à lui."</p><p>... Est-ce que j'ai déjà précisé que ce volatile de malheur est extrêmement doué pour sonder l'esprit humain ? Parce que je viens de me souvenir que je déteste cette manie qu'il a. J'ai toujours exécré les gens qui pouvaient lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Les traîtres sont les plus chiants à supporter.</p><p>Je décide de l'ignorer, rouge de gêne et de colère, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés sur la plate-forme principale.</p><p>Je ressors mon ocarina et commence à jouer. J'échoue. J'essaye à nouveau. Même résultat. Quelles sont les notes, déjà ? Je ne peux pas les avoir oubliées. L'agacement commence à me gagner.</p><p>
  <em>'La sonate de l'éveil. La sonate de l'éveil. Ah, ça y est !'</em>
</p><p>Cette fois, ma tentative est une réussite. Étant le patron légitime de tout Termina, je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser une trompette Mojo pour que le temple surgisse des profondeurs du bois dans un grand tremblement.</p><p>Je me retourne vers Kaepora qui s'est perché sur un des poteaux. Je lui ordonne fermement :</p><p>" Attendez-moi ici ou allez chercher des informations sur Ninno Kyo et Jin.</p><p>- Les autres géants ? Comme il vous plaira, maître."</p><p>Je fais désormais face à l'entrée du donjon, que je sais plein de monstres répugnants et meurtriers. Je m'y engouffre sans une once d'hésitations.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'espère que cette partie vous plaît ! J'adore Oni et son incapacité de comprendre qu'il est amoureux ! Il est juste trop mignon !! J'ai un peu écrit la suite, et je vous promets que je suis bien amusée à faire des situations où on a juste envie de lui prendre la main et de lui dire : "Oni, ça c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour."</p><p>Bon.... D'accord, il est généralement grognon, pessimiste et il tire presque tout le temps une tronche de dix mètres de long. Mais je l'adore quand même XD. Le point fort (ou le point faible, selon les avis), c'est que c'est un personnage dont on apprend pas grand-chose dans son jeu, ce qui fait qu'on peut lui coller beaucoup de personnalité et un background fourni, sans vraiment modifié l'histoire!</p><p>Je tiens à préciser que je ne me suis pas servi des mangas Zelda pour cette histoire, parce que je ne les ai pas vraiment lus.</p><p>L'image, c'est Kaepora Gaepora. RIP tous ceux qui comprennent ma douleur, que ce soit dans Ocarina of Time ou dans Majora's Mask. Et oui... Mais vous en faites pas ! Il est plus intéressant dans mon histoire !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. L'ennemie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Je n'arrive pas à trouver un bon titre pour ce chapitre.<br/>Si vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça serait super sympa !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <span class="u">"Si tu es blessé par autrui, tu peux oublier la blessure.</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Mais si tu le blesses, tu t'en souviendras toujours."</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le temple était plus compliqué que dans mes souvenirs, je crois bien que <strong>cette effrontée</strong> a eu l'audace de réagencer certaines pièces. J'ai été obligé de dormir deux nuits dans le temple. Mais au moins je suis fixé ; c'est bien<strong> elle</strong> qui est derrière tout ça. <strong>Elle</strong> a même eu le cran de mettre un démon pour garder le géant prisonnier.</p><p>
  <em>'<strong>Cette abrutie</strong> !'</em>
</p><p>J'empêche un soupir rageur de s'échapper. Au moins, je sais que les déesses avaient eu raison de craindre son retour et de m'envoyer à sa recherche. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de réfléchir sur ce qu'a dit Yonni.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>"Cela faisait longtemps, vieil ami. Merci de m'avoir tiré des griffes de ce démo-"</p><p>Je le coupe durement :</p><p>"L'heure n'est pas aux remerciements, dites-moi ce qu'il vous est arrivé.</p><p>-Comme tu le souhaite, vieil ami."</p><p>Le géant, protecteur de Termina, me raconta comment un skull kid <strong>masqué d'un cœur difforme</strong> l'avait battu et comment il invoqua un démon pour garder les lieux sous contrôle.</p><p>" Ce skull kid est notre ami. Pitié, ne lui fait pas de mal.</p><p>-Pourquoi s'est-il retourné contre vous ?</p><p>-Notre devoir nous a forcé à le laisser seul. C'est notre faute, pas la sienne. Je t'en prie, ne lui fais pas de mal."</p><p>
  <em>'Je comprends mieux.'</em>
</p><p><strong>Elle</strong> a profité de la faiblesse d'esprit de cet être pour l'amadouer jusqu'à ce qu'<strong>elle</strong> détruise son âme pour avoir le contrôle de son corps. <strong>Cette imbécile</strong> a dû perdre une grande partie de ses pouvoirs pour se voir être obligé de faire une chose pareille. Même dans un état similaire, je n'ai jamais été réduit à ça, moi.</p><p>" Tu sais que je ne peux plus sauver ton ami, n'est-ce pas ? Il est déjà sous l'influence du <strong>masque</strong>. Celui que tu connais a disparu."</p><p>Il ne répondit rien, mais je pouvais lire la tristesse dans ses yeux. La colère monta en moi; pourquoi se souciait-il encore pour ce traître? C'est le choix de ce petit lutin qui l'a conduit vers la mort.</p><p>Sans un autre mot, je reparti. Je devais encore sauver les autres.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Plus j'y pense, moins je comprends les supplications de Yonni. On récolte ce que l'on sème, et ce skull kid avait semer les ennuis. Le vieux hibou intervient:</p><p>"N'y réfléchissez plus, maître. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur la libération des trois autres gardiens."</p><p>Quand je dis que son don me les brise ! Je réponds d'un râle ;</p><p>"Vous avez raison... Le marais est de nouveau normal.</p><p>-C'est de votre fait, mon seigneur."</p><p>Oui, de mon fait. Mais comme d'habitude, je ne ressens aucun mérite. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Ni plus, ni moins.</p><p>Tout en rebroussant chemin jusqu'à l'entrée du marais, je choisi une nouvelle destination avec Kaepora. Je ne pense pas pouvoir finir un nouveau temple aujourd'hui, mais je vais voir de quoi souffre la vallée Ikana. Le hibou m'a informé que c'est la partie la plus dévastée.</p><p>**</p><p>C'est pire que ce que je pensais. La rivière s'est asséchée, le roi et presque tous les Ikanains sont morts.</p><p>Les momies sont tellement nombreuses, je m'empresse de les tuer sous le coup de la rage. Comment osent-elles venir dans mon pays et croire qu'elles peuvent faire ce qui leur plaît ?</p><p>Pendant la boucherie, Kaepora me regarde d'un œil désapprobateur, voyant que la raison ne dicte pas mes actes.</p><p>Quand j'achève la dernière de ces sal*peries, j'entends une porte s'ouvrir. C'est une petite fille. J'allais l'ignorer quand je perçois une autre momie venant de la maison. En m'avançant, je remarque que la fillette ne fait pas attention à moi.</p><p>
  <em>'Quelle idiote de baisser sa garde. Si j'avais été plus malsain, j'aurais pu la tuer avec facilité.'</em>
</p><p>Je rentre chez elle avec le volatile sur mon épaule pour ne pas faire de bruissement d'aile. Je ne vois aucun monstre ici, mais je ne suis pas débile ; je sais que cette immonde vermine est en bas.</p><p>Une fois au sous-sol, les bruits qu'elle fait sont loin de passer inaperçus. Je dégaine mon épée pour porter le coup fatal quand la petite fille m'arrête en me suppliant de ne pas tuer son père.</p><p>Je commence à voir rouge, agacé ; j'ai une momie en face de moi mais une môme m'empêche de la buter pour une raison aussi stupide. Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte de l'absurdité qu'elle raconte? Se sent-elle prête à vivre avec un monstre pour le restant de ses jours, sans garanti de ne pas être tuer ? Est-ce qu'elle sera capable de tenir le coup ?</p><p>"Maître, jouez donc le chant de l'apaisement. Peut-être sera-t-il d'une quelconque utilité ?</p><p>-...C'est bien pour vous, Kaepora."</p><p>Je réponds de mauvaise grâce. L'ocarina à la main, j'entonne doucement le chant que ma mère m'avait appris. Cela fait des siècles que je m'étais interdit de le faire. Le monstre reprend forme humaine, celle d'un père suffisamment stupide pour s'être fait transformer.</p><p>**</p><p>J'ai laissé père et fille à leur touchante retrouvaille. Toute ces émotions mielleuses m'écœurent.</p><p>Comme je le craignais, le château Ikana n'est plus que ruine. Je ne m'y suis pas attarder et ai continué mon chemin jusqu'au temple à dos de hibou. J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire, mais il fait nuit. Il vaut mieux que je me fasse un petit campement à l'entrée de la forteresse de pierre.</p><p>**</p><p><strong>Cette enfoirée</strong> a été ingénieuse ;<strong> elle</strong> a trouvé le moyen de retourner la forteresse dans son intégralité. Je l'ai découvert à mes dépends. Et encore une fois, les pièces du temple ont été placées dans un nouvel ordre dès la première salle. J'ai pris trois fois plus de temps que la dernière fois.</p><p>Je suis enfin devant la 'chambre' de Jin, le quatrième gardien. Il ne se passe rien quand j'ouvre la porte. Jusqu'à ce que je sois téléporter de force dans une autre dimension.</p><p>Dans l'endroit où je suis, je peux admirer le ciel et le sable à perte de vue. Je n'ai pas le temps de contempler d'avantage car deux monstres surgissent. Ils ressemblent à d'énormes insectes.</p><p>Ils se mettent tous deux à voler dans l'espaces sans nous prêter la moindre attention, comme s'ils ne nous avaient pas remarquer.</p><p>"Maître, je ne pense pas qu'il sera aisé de les affronter. Puis-je vous assister dans cette tâche ?</p><p>-Je peux m'en sortir seul, merci bien !"</p><p>Je rétorque vertement. Quoi que peut croire Kaepora, leur taille et leur habileté à voler n'est pas un problème s'ils ne savent pas les utiliser. Je ne suis plus un enfant depuis longtemps, j'ai juste à faire attention.</p><p>Je sors mon arc. Depuis le sol, je ne peux pas les atteindre avec mon épée. Les flèches ricochent contre leur cuirasse. Un grognement s'échappe de ma gorge.</p><p>
  <em>'Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont indestructibles !'</em>
</p><p>Je cherche des yeux quel pourrait être leur point faible. J'ai essayé de toucher leur tête, l'un des trois yeux. Il semble qu'ils aient la peau dure. Génial. Juste parfait. Je perds facilement mon calme.</p><p>"Mon seigneur, le bout de leurs queues parait moins protégé que le reste du corps.</p><p>-Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'aider !"</p><p>Malgré ça, je dois avouer qu'il m'enlève une épine du pied. Je vise la queue du ver rouge avec précision et fait mouche. Il pousse un cri et tente de se réfugier. J'essaye de courir à sa rencontre pour l'en empêcher, mais je me rends compte que ce sont des sables mouvants. Seule la dalle sur laquelle j'étais placé à mon arrivée semble être stable. À contre-cœur, je fais marche arrière.</p><p>Je me demande si j'ai assez de flèches pour venir à bouts de ces foutus gêneurs. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, et je sais que c'est ce qu'elle essaye de gagner.</p><p>**</p><p>Ils n'étaient pas bien compliqués, au final : ils ne m'ont pas attaqué une seule fois. Je ne me sens pas satisfait par cette découverte.</p><p>Je suis un guerrier ; je ne me bats pas sans raison, mais je dois bien avouer que les combats me manquent. L'adrénaline, la vitesse, la pression. Je crois que seuls les morts par centaine ne m'ont jamais rendu heureux.</p><p>Un bon combat, oui. Une mort inutile, non.</p><p>Je suis à nouveau téléporté. Mais cette fois, dans le domaine de Jin, le géant d'Ikana. La décoration n'a pas changé ; c'est presque vide. Tellement nuageux qu'on pourrait se croire au paradis. Je suis sur une plate-forme spécialement faite pour les visiteurs.</p><p>Je m'impatiente de voir arrivé le protecteur.</p><p>"Mon vieil ami, que fais-tu encore ici ?</p><p>-Que voulez-vous dire ? N'êtes-vous point content d'avoir été secouru ?"</p><p>Je réponds de mécontentement. Kaepora ouvre son bec pour me rabrouer, avant de se reprendre. Ce n'est pas sa place.</p><p>"Mais mon vieil ami, le monde est en danger."</p><p>Cette fois, le sage hibou prend la parole avant moi ;</p><p>"Que veut-tu dire par là Jin ? Nous sommes déjà au courant. C'est pour ça que nous vous libérons !</p><p>-Le skull kid, avant de m'emprisonner... Il disait qu'il savait où étaient les fragments de la triforce, et un nouveau corps. Il attendait que mon vieil ami soit loin pour passer à l'action."</p><p>Un blanc suit cette déclaration. Avant que ma colère n'explose hors de mon corps.</p><p><strong>Majora</strong> savait. <strong>Cette enfoirée</strong> savait que je protégeais la triforce du courage, et<strong> elle</strong> a attendu que je parte pour... Une soudaine réalisation me foudroie.</p><p>
  <em>'Link ! Elle est en danger !'</em>
</p><p>Avant même de savoir ce qu'il me prend, je me téléporte jusqu'à chez moi.</p><p>"LINK ! LINK ! SHADOW ! OÙ ÊTES-VOUS?"</p><p>Je cherche dans leur chambre. Rien. Dans le jardin souterrain. Rien. Et même dans la cour enneigée. Toujours rien. Je retourne la maison sens dessus dessous. Le boucan que je créé alerte Matornia.</p><p>"Messire Oni, que ce passe-t-il ?</p><p>-Savez-vous où se trouve Link et Shadow ? J'ai besoin de les voir immédiatement !"</p><p>Je dois avoir l'air désespéré, mais pour une fois cela ne me met pas en colère. Ça n'a pas la moindre importance. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.</p><p>" Je suis désolée, ils sont partis peu de temps après votre départ...Messire Oni, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-il arrivé durant votre voyage ?</p><p>-Quelque chose de grave. Savez-vous où ils sont allés ?</p><p>-Ils ont dit qu'ils passeraient la frontière de l'Ouest pour éviter les Gérudos renégates."</p><p>Pendant un moment, elle semble chercher ses mots. Elle reprend :</p><p>"C'est triste qu'ils soient obligés de fuir Hyrule... Des enfants si jeunes !...</p><p>-Je vais faire en sorte qu'ils n'aient plus jamais à partir. Je t'en fais la promesse, Matornia."</p><p>La femme yéti est surprise par ma déclaration. Moi-même, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Après tout, la triforce devrait être prioritaire sur leurs vies. Pourtant, je veux tenir parole ; je veux voir cette petite famille heureuse, chez eux... Chez nous.</p><p>" Je vais les rejoindre le plus vite possible.</p><p>-Attend !"</p><p>Yéto arrive par le trou béant du toit. Il s'arrête à ma hauteur et me tend une lettre. Elle a été bien conservée, chose rare avec lui ; il a beaucoup de mal à traiter les objets fragiles avec délicatesse.</p><p>"C'est Link qui l'a écrit pour toi ! Elle nous a demandé de te la remettre quand tu serais là.</p><p>-Merci..."</p><p>Je prends l'enveloppe, et la met dans mon sac. J'aurais tout le loisir de la lire plus tard. Je les saluts avant de partir en toute hâte. Shadow et Link ont besoin de moi.</p><p>
  <em>'Pourvu que Majora ne les ai pas déjà atteints !'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Coucou !</p><p>Me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais ! Moins long que le précédent, mais je voulais l'arrêter sur une note de suspens. Dites-moi en commentaires si vous pensez qu'il va les trouver ou pas !! XD</p><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mauvais rêves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <span class="u">" Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos de l'espoir ?</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Il n'apporte que le malheur."</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> Link :</p><p>La route a été longue. Trop longue à mon goût. Shadow était tellement épuisé après notre mauvaise rencontre d'aujourd'hui qu'on a dû s'arrêter dans un relais avant la nuit. Et les attaques sont plus fréquentes de nuit, il valait mieux s'arrêter.</p><p>Les monstres sont bien plus nombreux qu'avant, plus intelligents. Au lieu d'avoir des cas isolés qui foncent tête baissée, ils sont en groupe et possèdent une sorte de tactique.</p><p>Ce n'est pas tout. Depuis quelques temps (un peu avant l'hiver) les agriculteurs ont de moins en moins de bonnes récoltes. Les animaux sauvages quittent leurs territoires pour s'approcher des habitations ou fuir entièrement vers une autre région, et personnes ne sait ce qui les y pousse.</p><p>Ça m'inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être la cause d'un tel phénomène ?</p><p>J'avais déjà constaté ces changements à Hyrule, mais je ne pensais pas que ça s'était répandu à ce point. Ici, ce n'est pas la partie du monde la plus touchée. Mais quand on voit les dégâts, c'est déjà largement suffisant pour interdire les sorties hors des villages, et de demander à l'armée de faire une chasse aux monstres.</p><p>Je m'inquiète pour Oni, je ne sais pas où il est parti. J'ai bien peur qu'il soit allé sciemment au-devant du danger. Mais il est fort, il s'en sortira.</p><p>Il n'est pas le seul pour qui je me fait du souci.</p><p>Ivan, même si nous ne nous sommes connu que pendant une journée, il m'a semblé gentil. Je veux dire, quand on l'a libéré, il n'a rien fait contre nous, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu terminer ce que son groupe avait commencé.</p><p>Et puis Hydrie m'avait dit qu'elle et Arielle allaient probablement rentrer sur leur île. Le continent étaient trop dangereux pour elles, et la plus grande ne savait pas si elle serait capable de protéger l'autre.</p><p>Avec un peu de chance, l'île de l'Aurore n'a pas été atteinte par ce fléau. Mais ont-elles réussi à s'enfuir, vont-elles bien ?</p><p>
  <em>'Peut-être que je devrais aller vérifier...'</em>
</p><p>Je sors la carte. Je ne suis pas sûre de changer d'itinéraire, mais je peux regarder si le chemin est faisable et si nos provisions tiendront le coup.</p><p>"Grande sœur, qu'est-c'tu fais ?"</p><p>Je me retourne vers mon frère, étonnée qu'il se soit réveillé.</p><p>
  <em>" Tu te rappelles de la femme dont je t'ai parlé ?</em>
</p><p>-Hydrie ? Ouais, pourquoi ?</p><p>
  <em>-J'hésite à aller voir si elle est rentrée chez elle saine et sauve..."</em>
</p><p>Il me dévisage pendant quelques secondes avant de penser tout haut :</p><p>"Est-c'que ça chang'rais que'qu'chose à c'qu'on est en train d'faire ?</p><p>
  <em>-C'est ce que je vérifie... Je ne pense pas...</em>
</p><p>-Alors, allons-y !</p><p>
  <em>-Mais Shado- tu es sûr ? "</em>
</p><p>Je ne veux pas le mettre en danger plus que nécessaire, mais Hydrie a peut-être besoin de moi !</p><p>"Évidemment qu'je suis sûr ! La question s'pose même pas. T'as l'air d'beaucoup l'aimer, donc..."</p><p>Je le remercie avant de me coucher à mon tour. Je ne sais pas si le bateau coûte cher, mais je pourrais toujours bosser pour gagner de l'argent. J'ai l'habitude de faire toutes sorte de boulot.</p><p>Je me renfrogne malgré moi à cette pensée : Shadow devient assez autonome pour commencer aussi, même si je ne le ferais travailler qu'en tout dernier recours. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il soit traité comme un moins que rien, il mérite une enfance heureuse.</p><p>Un bruit me fait sursauter. Je regarde en direction de la forêt. Une petite biche sort du bois. Je souffle un bon coup. J'ai les nerfs à vifs, ce n'est pas bon. Je ne trouve pas le calme dont j'ai besoin, mais je dois quand même restée alerte.</p><p>Je sais que je devrais essayer de dormir, mais je n'y parviens pas. J'enrage d'être encore si faible face à cette situation. Je suis dépassée par tout ce qu'il se passe !</p><p>L'armée qui mène une sorte de croisade sous les ordres de la princesse. Les Gérudos du Nord et leurs raids. Les monstres qui se multiplient. Et ce masque dont à parler Ivan. J'ai demandé des nouvelles de son pays ; ça fait déjà un mois ou deux qu'il n'existe plus du tout.</p><p>C'est trop pour moi. J'ai l'impression que tout est lié, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le fil conducteur, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Certaines pièces du puzzle me manquent.</p><p>
  <em>'Réfléchis, Link ! Réfléchis !'</em>
</p><p>Les problèmes des agriculteurs... En début d'hiver... Tout comme le jour où la reine Zelda avait donné l'ordre de tuer les chiens aux yeux rouges. En y repensant, la multiplication des monstres (en Hyrule uniquement) a débuté quelques jours après, tout au plus...</p><p>C'est un début. Mais le masque? Je sens qu'il a une part importante dans l'histoire, mais je n'arrive pas à le rattacher à tout ça.</p><p>Agacée de cette énigme insolvable pour le moment, je me force à fermer les yeux pour quelques heures de repos.</p><p><em>'Nous sommes dans un relais'</em>, essaye-je de me rassurer,<em> 'le patron m'a affirmé qu'ils montaient la garde chaque nuit maintenant.'</em></p><p>Malgré ça, la peur de me faire enlever Shadow est bien présente. Je n'ai pas envie de découvrir que la loi a proliféré hors des frontières comme l'ont fait les monstres !</p><p>Je tombe petit à petit dans un sommeil agité.</p><p>Yyy</p><p>
  <strong>Il fait nuit noire, et nous sommes au manoir des pics blancs. Seulement, il fait froid. Avec horreur, j'en comprends la raison ; il ne reste plus rien de tout ce qu'Oni avait reconstruit, comme si une bataille avait récemment eu lieu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Link, pourquoi ?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Je fais volte-face. Shadow se tient debout, dégoulinant de sang.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Je me précipite vers lui pour faire quelque chose, mais je ne parviens jamais à l'atteindre. Il recule sans faire un pas. Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui n'avance pas. Il commence à hurler :</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? PUTAIN D'M*RDE !!! POURQUOI ??"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Il continue sa litanie. Sous le choc, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. J'aimerai pouvoir bouger jusqu'à lui, le réconforter dans mes bras. Mais plus j'essaye, plus je m'éloigne, comme si chaque pas était fait de travers. Comme si j'étais incapable de faire un pas dans la bonne direction.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'Pitié, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux !'</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Je cours le plus vite possible, et cela reste insuffisant. Je regarde avec désarroi mon précieux petit frère fondre en larme.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Je me stoppe net dans mon élan. Je l'observe sans comprendre. De toute ma vie je ne l'ai jamais-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Pourquoi tu préfères Oni ? Qu'est-c'qu'il a d'plus que moi ? C'est parc'qu'il est fort et qu'il peut s'défendre tout seul ? Parc'qu'il est intelligent ?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'Non, non ! Tu te trompes. Tu n'as rien à lui envier ! Je ne te laisserai jamais seul. Je te le promets !'</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"DIS-MOI !! J't'en supplie, Link, réponds-moi..."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>En essayant de former des mots pour le consoler, ma gorge se serre. J'étouffe. Je ne peux plus respirer du tout, et ma vue se voile. Je tombe sous le manque d'oxygène. En entendant ses pleurs, je ravale ma salive. Il faut que je lui dise.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mais aucun son ne sort.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" Tu m'déteste tant qu'ça ? "</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Il murmure tout bas. Et il disparaît dans les ombres sans que je puisse le rattraper.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"NON, SHADOW ! "</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>La force qui me retenait jusqu'à présent me libère et je m'écroule là où il se tenait quelques instants plus tôt.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" Je t'en supplie, Shadow, ne pars pas..."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mais Il est trop tard pour avoir une voix désormais. Je suis seule.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yyy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Je suis toujours dans le manoir, mais cette fois, tout est normal.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Link, pourrais-tu venir s'il te plaît ? "</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Je me retourne pour voir Oni, comme il était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Juste avant son départ.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mais cette fois, il arbore un regard froid et distant.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris ta place."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Son ton est dur. Mais je ne comprends pas : qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me mettre dans une situation pareille ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" Je ne t'aime pas, et je ne risque pas de t'aimer un jour. "</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Les larmes perlent de mes yeux. Je défaille et ne tiens presque plus debout. C'est la phrase que j'aurais voulu ne jamais entendre. En le scrutant de plus près, je remarque la lettre que je lui ai laissé. Elle et ouverte ; il l'a lu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" Ma femme m'attends quelque part et je vais la rejoindre. "</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sans tenir compte de mon état, il s'avance et déclare une nouvelle fois ;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" Je vais me débarrasser de toi. Elle n'a pas besoin de voir une souillée dans ton genre ! "</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Et il dégaine son épée à deux lames croisées. Il est assez proche pour me porter un coup fatal.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>J'ai à peine le temps de hurler que tout est déjà fini.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yxyxyx</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Un champ de blé doré s'offre désormais à ma vue.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Alors, ma 'tite pâqu'rette ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>-Connor, je ne suis pas une pâquerette. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelle comme ça !</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Roooh, c'est juste pour t'embêter ! "</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>J'étais assise à côté de Connor, mon meilleur ami. Il avait dix-huit printemps. Moi, j'avais presque quinze ans, et il savait que je n'étais plus vierge depuis mes douze ans. C'est lui qui m'avait proposé de me travestir, pour ne plus avoir ce genre de problème.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Je ne lui avais pas dit que j'étais... 'consentante'. Pour de l'argent. Je n'avais pas trouvé d'autres moyens. J'étais exécrablement faible, je me dégouttais moi-même. Mais Shadow n'avait pas besoin de mes soucis, il avait besoin de mon soutien.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alors, je me taisais, et faisais comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. C'était horrible de devoir toujours mentir, ça me torturait l'esprit jour et nuit.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" Au fait ; il est où, Shady ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>-Tu sais bien qu'il ne peut pas sortir en pleine journée. Avec le monde qu'il y -</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop ma 'tite pâqu'rette ! "</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Il disait ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Ça me frustrait très souvent. Parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'écoutait pas.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" Tu crois que Géraldine me laiss'ra en paix ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>-Je ne sais pas. Mais tant que tu es avec moi, je ne pense pas qu'elle tentera quelque chose.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Ouais, t'as raison. Elle est trop froussarde c'te meuf !"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Il rigola encore un coup, mais il n'y avait rien de marrant. Si on était ensemble, lui et moi, c'était parce que cette fameuse Géraldine était amoureuse de lui. Il ne l'a jamais repoussé ouvertement, et la pauvre fille s'était fait des faux espoirs.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ce joyeux idiot m'avait demandé de l'aide quand il avait fini par craquer. À moi, une parfaite inconnue à l'époque. On a commencé sur des bases instables, et on est difficilement devenu amis.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ça faisait plusieurs mois que l'on n'avait pas bougé, Shadow et moi. Ma relation avec Connor était devenue plus profonde que ce à quoi je m'attendais.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bizarrement, même les trucs les plus énervants chez lui ne me dérangeaient plus trop. Comme il ne regardait jamais d'autres filles, je ne me suis jamais sentie jalouse.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>J'étais bien avec lui, libre de mes problèmes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Le sexe était très souvent présent dans notre couple, et j'avoue que ça me faisait bizarre. Ce n'était pas désagréable, seulement trop présent pour moi. Quand j'en ai parlé avec Connor, il m'a répondu :</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" C'est à cause de ta mauvaise expérience, c'est tout. Tu verras, tu vas t'y habituer plus vite que tu ne le penses !"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>C'est à ce moment que je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ; l'argent qui manquait, la proposition qu'un vieil homme m'avait fait, ma première expérience avec un jeune de seize ans. Il était choqué au-delà des mots.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" Je suis désolé, ma 'tite pâqu'rette...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Tu n'y est pour rien.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-T'inquiète, je comprends ! "</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nous n'en avions plus parlé. Ça faisait déjà trois jours, qu'on avait eu cette discussion. J'étais ravie ; je pensais vraiment qu'il m'avait acceptée comme j'étais.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>J'ai été tellement naïve. Si seulement, je ne lui avais rien dit !</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Le soir s'était déjà installé et j'étais sur le chemin du retour. Nous avions emménagé chez mon petit-ami. J'avais fini mon travail de berger (et non pas bergère, je me déguisais en garçon), et je savais que Shadow était allé jouer dans le jardin public et qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant un moment. Je ne m'inquiétais pas : je savais que Connor le surveillait.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>En atteignant la maison, la barrière était ouverte. Ça m'a paru étrange sur le coup, mais Connor avait peut-être oublié de la fermer. Ce n'était pas très grave.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quand j'ai remarqué que les lumières intérieures étaient allumées, par contre... J'ai pris mon bâton de berger entre mes deux mains, comme une batte de base-ball. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de force, mais le bois était solide.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>J'ai prudemment ouvert la porte, et ai jeté un œil. Connor était là. Avec trois hommes d'une trentaine d'années.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" Ah, te voilà, Link ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. "</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>C'était la première fois qu'il m'appeler par mon prénom. Les hommes étaient imposants, et je savais qu'ils étaient forgerons, maçons. Mais c'était mon petit-ami qui m'inquiétait le plus. Il était assis, mais il aurait pu me surplomber qu'il n'y aurait eu aucune différence. L'aura sombre qui se dégageait de lui rendait l'atmosphère pesante. L'air commençait à me manquer. Je me sentais écrasée.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jamais auparavant je n'avais eu peur de lui, mais en cet instant, ce sentiment imprégnait mon cœur. Je me suis doucement rapproché de la fenêtre ouverte. Je savais qu'elle était trop haute pour moi et qu'il était futile d'espérer une échappatoire.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Connor ? Qui sont ces gens ?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Dis bonjour à tes nouveaux clients. "</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Je n'ai pas eu le temps de fuir. Un homme que je n'avais pas vu à fermer la porte à clé. Ils m'encercler et je n'avais que mon bâton pour me défendre.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>J'étais prise au piège. Piège qui s'est subitement refermé sur moi.</strong>
</p><p>Yyy</p><p>Je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis de retour dans le relais.</p><p>" Grande sœur ? "</p><p>Shadow est assis à côté de moi. Il semble fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Hésitant, il prend la parole :</p><p>"Tu...Heu...T'as...'fin...</p><p>
  <em>-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?</em>
</p><p>-T'as parlé... Dans ton sommeil... "</p><p>
  <em>'Moi, parler ?'</em>
</p><p>Je vois bien que ça le met mal à l'aise, je ne devrais pas le pousser à continuer. Mais en même temps, j'ai envie de savoir ; ça fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas prononcé un mot ! Je lui montre le sourire le plus doux que je puisse faire pour ne pas trop le brusquer.</p><p>
  <em>" Et de quoi est-ce que j'ai parlé ?</em>
</p><p>-De moi, un peu. Pis d'Oni aussi... Et... Et de... De l'aut'connard... "</p><p>Il s'arrête, cherche mes yeux. Mon sourire se fige. Je sens quelque chose en moi vouloir faire surface, un instinct d'animal sauvage. Je reprends mon calme, au moins en apparence.</p><p>
  <em>" Tu ne devrais pas jurer.</em>
</p><p>-Ouais, je sais. C'est juste- j'l'aime pas ! Il avait pas l'droit de t'faire ça !...</p><p>
  <em>-...Je suis désolée si je t'ai réveillé. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fo-</em>
</p><p>-Nan, nan, t'inquiète ! Je-j'ai fait un cauch'mar. 'Fin, tu sais... Les Gérudos, quoi. "</p><p>Et voilà, je savais que notre passage chez les renégates avait laissé des traces.</p><p>" Tu veux en discuter un peu ?</p><p>
  <em>-...Nan, ça va aller. Y fait d'jà soleil dehors, on y va ?</em>
</p><p>-Oui, nous avons encore une longue route à faire. "</p><p>Ça ne m'enchante pas qu'il se ferme comme ça. Mais en même temps, je ne suis peut-être pas la mieux placée à qui se confier.</p><p>Tout en partant m'habiller dans la salle de bain pour dames, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser aux différents rêves que j'ai fait. Je crois comprendre pourquoi ces mises en scène me sont apparues.</p><p>Ce sont des peurs que j'essaye de refouler et de contrôler depuis un bon moment ; la peur de perdre Shadow ou Oni, la peur d'être rejetée en amour, celle de ne plus pouvoir utiliser mes cordes vocales. Mais le troisième n'était pas un rêve à proprement parler ; c'était une partie de ma mémoire.</p><p>Je frissonne sans m'en rendre compte. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit ce souvenir en particulier ? Je le déteste. Je suis plus forte qu'à l'époque, je le sais. Et pourtant les tremblements ne veulent pas cesser, et mes jambes ont du mal à avancer.</p><p>
  <em>'Aller, bougez !'</em>
</p><p>J'atteins enfin le vestiaire des filles. J'enlève mes habits avec empressement ; une bonne douche me fera du bien (je dois avouer que je ne sens pas la rose).</p><p>Ça fait presque une semaine que nous avons quittés le pied des pics des neiges et j'ai préféré éviter les villages le plus possible, je craignais qu'on s'en prenne aux yeux rouges de mon frère (et aussi parce que nous avions traversé la frontière sans autorisation). À mes risques et périls, je dois bien l'admettre, puisque c'est à ce moment que Shadow et moi nous sommes rendus compte que les monstres pullulent plus de nuit.</p><p>Je me lave avec soin et frotte chaque tache de boue, en faisant attention à mes blessures. Le combat d'hier ne m'a pas fait de cadeau !</p><p>Xxx</p><p>
  <em>Nous étions tombés par hasard sur un camp de bulblin, et je ne m'y étais pas attendu. Ce sont des monstres typiques du désert ou des plaines, et j'ai été bien surprise d'en voir dans une forêt. Ils avaient choisi une petite clairière où beaucoup de rochers s'amassaient.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me défendre convenablement et me suis pris une flèche dans la jambe gauche. J'ai rapidement sorti ma dague qui était plus facile à maîtriser en présence de Shadow : l'épée aurait été trop dangereuse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Par habitude, j'ai vérifié leur nombre et leur équipement, ainsi que leurs positions ; ils étaient huit en tout. Un archer montait la garde, surélevé et inatteignable. Un énorme rocher, pas loin de son poste, cachait le reste du groupe. Les autres étaient amassés autours d'une carcasse en décomposition, batte à la main.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'ai planté le plus proche de moi, puis deux autres qui étaient juste à côté. Quand j'allais m'avancer vers le quatrième, la blessure à ma jambe s'est faite trop douloureuse. Le bulblin en a profité pour me frapper au ventre. Un autre me porta un coup à l'épaule, me faisant tomber par terre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le guet tira en direction de mon cadet. J'ai essayé de hurler, mais ce fut à peine un râle faible qui s'échappa de mes poumons. Mon petit frère, finissant son ennemi, eu la chance de la voir venir et de l'esquiver.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les deux créatures qui m'avaient touché revinrent à la charge. Je ne me suis pas laissée avoir une seconde fois ; j'ai effectué périlleusement une roulade avant (cette pu-satanée flèche toujours fichée dans ma jambe), entre les deux, puis je me suis retournée et les ai poignardés violemment. Une flèche me frôla le visage. Je me mis vite à l'abri derrière un arbre épais. Je regarda prudemment pour savoir où était Shadow. Après avoir tué le dernier des bulblins au sol, il s'était vivement caché, lui aussi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'ai pris mon arc accroché à mon sac, et attaché la corde aux deux bouts, avant d'essayer de viser l'archer. Le problème ? Le monstre m'avait en ligne de mire depuis le début. J'ai failli ne pas l'éviter, ce qui m'a valu une petite éraflure à la joue. Le projectile s'est enfoncé dans l'écorce.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il ne me restait plus que deux flèches. J'ai essayé de l'autre côté,mes épaules et mon dos me faisant un peu mal sous l'effort, mais la flèche qui était plantée dans ma jambe a buté contre le tronc et j'ai retenu un couinement. Le monstre l'a entendu et je n'ai pas réussi à le cibler avant qu'il ne me bombarde à nouveau. Sous la peur, j'ai laissé échapper la corde et la flèche a volé loin du bulblin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma respiration s'est faite haletante. Comment allais-je m'en sortir ? Il ne me restait désormais plus qu'une seule munition. Je me sentais dans une impasse. Je ne pouvais pas bouger ou cette créature de l'enfer me clouerait sur place. C'était le dernier. Le dernier avant que tout ne soit fini, et je n'allais pas survivre parce que je n'arrivais pas à viser correctement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puis une idée me vint. Je ne l'appréciais pas particulièrement, malheureusement c'était la seule que j'avais. Mon frère était en face de moi, mais pas visible depuis le poste du monstre. Il m'observait et attendait mes instructions.</em>
</p><p>"Écoute ! Quand je te dirais de sortir de ta cachette, tu iras vers le gros rocher.</p><p>-Pourquoi ?</p><p>-Tu vas amadouer cette horreur pour qu'il regarde dans la direction opposée à la mienne, sinon je n'aurais pas le temps de l'éliminer.</p><p>-Compris ! Compte sur moi ! "</p><p>
  <em>Il avait l'air d'aimer jouer les appâts, mais ça me faisait peur. J'ai préféré donner une autre recommandation :</em>
</p><p>" Fais attention ! Dès que tu vois le signal, tu cours te réfugier. Ne prends pas de risques inutiles.</p><p>-Okay. "</p><p>
  <em>J'ai doucement encoché ma dernière flèche, forcé ma respiration à se calmer. Quand je fus certaine d'être prête, je fis un signe de tête. Shadow est sorti des bois comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Il a filé à vive allure vers l'énorme rocher, forçant le guet à se détourner de moi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je n'ai pas raté cette chance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le plus discrètement possible, j'ai ajusté mon tir. La corde tendue contractait mes muscles, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à tenir ma position. J'ai décoché et la flèche s'est logée dans le crâne avec une précision sans faille.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avant d'enlever le projectile de ma jambe, j'ai vérifié que tous les ennemis soient bel et bien morts. Je me suis ensuite dirigé vers Shadow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wouahou ! C'était trop fort comment tu l'as eu !</em>
</p><p>-Tu vas bien ? Pas de blessures ? "</p><p>
  <em>Il a essayé de me mentir, mais je l'ai examiné moi-même. Il s'était pris un méchant coup dans le dos, mais à part ça, il n'avait rien. J'ai cassé le bout de la flèche dans ma cuisse, avant de l'en extraire. Ça faisait mal, l'antiseptique n'arrangeant rien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nous nous sommes remis en route après avoir attendu que nos forces reviennent. J'aurais pu continuer, mais je voyais bien que mon frère avait du mal à tenir debout. J'avais prévu de passer le relais le plus proche et de m'arrêter à un autre plus lointain, mais nous avions perdu beaucoup de temps, la nuit serais tombée avant que nous puissions atteindre le relais initial.</em>
</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Je fini ma toilette et panse ma blessure. Heureusement qu'il nous reste des bandages propres. Mais je ferai peut-être mieux d'en racheter chez ce vendeur itinérant, Terry je crois. Les prix sont un peu élevés, mais comme nous avons raflé toutes les flèches de ces bulblins avant de partir, ça ne sera pas trop cher.</p><p>Enfin, j'espère...</p><p>En me rhabillant, je suis soulagée d'avoir pris deux ou trois vêtements. Nos habits de la veille sont tout simplement si délabrés qu'il nous est impossible de les mettre à nouveau.</p><p>**</p><p>Après avoir fait le nécessaire, nous sommes partis en direction du village d'Écaraille. Il n'a pas de port à proprement parler, mais nous avons moins de chance de nous faire attraper par les autorités. Nous sommes toujours des clandestins. Je sais qu'il nous reste environ deux semaines et demi avant d'atteindre la mer.</p><p>La forêt laisse peu à peu place à une prairie. Aux aguets, je surveille les environs pour être sûre de ne pas être surprise par d'autres monstres comme hier. Je vois du coin de l'œil mon frère faire la même chose. Un pincement de culpabilité me saisit le cœur. Si j'avais été plus prudente depuis le début du voyage nous ne nous serions pas fait prendre par surprise comme ça. Les Russlas, les bulblins, et même les Gérudos.</p><p>
  <em>'Arrête ma grande ! Tu peux t'améliorer et devenir plus forte !'</em>
</p><p>Oui, à partir de maintenant, je vais faire plus attention. Tout n'est pas perdu : Shadow est encore en vie. Soudain, j'entends un loup hurler au loin, dans la direction dont nous venons. Je pose ma main sur le manche de mon épée, attachée à ma hanche. J'espère que ce n'est pas un wolfos (j'ai appris leur nom pendant le voyage).</p><p>**</p><p>
  <em>'Enfin arrivés !'</em>
</p><p>J'ai eu raison ; environ deux semaines pour atteindre notre objectif. Nous nous sommes posés sur la plage (certes, très sale) du village de pécheurs, exténués. Les bulblins sur leurs bulbos, les chuchus ; on en a plein le dos. J'aurais préféré une tactique plus sûre et les éviter, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser les autres voyageurs tomber dedans sans arme pour se défendre. Les nuits à la belle étoile n'ont pas été de tout repos non plus ; les chauves-souris, les stalfos rôdaient toujours autour de notre camp.</p><p>Je n'ai presque pas dormi, passant des nuits blanches à mon tour de garde. Je me suis bien rendue compte que c'était une erreur ; mes réflexes s'en sont trouvés totalement décousus, lents et imprécis. Même si ça m'a gênée de faire la manière habituelle et laisser Shadow faire son quart, c'était au final moins dangereux.</p><p>« Eh, qu'est-ce que vous faites-là !»</p><p>Nous nous retournons pour voir un homme portant l'armure de la garde royale.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Coucou ! Si quelqu'un se demande pourquoi Link n'a pas utilisé la même magie que pour Ivan, la réponse est simple. Elle n'a pas eu le temps et elle était fatiguée au moment où s'est arrivé.</p><p>En vérité, elle le fait plus tard, mais je ne l'ai pas montré, pour ne pas alourdir l'avancée de l'histoire.</p><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Le loup doré, le miroir et le réceptacle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Le bonheur est parfois caché dans l'inconnu."</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> Oni</p><p>Quelques heures auparavant :</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Où sont-ils ?'</em>
</p><p>J'ai beau suivre leur piste, c'est comme si des interférences m'empêchaient de voir clairement le chemin qu'ils ont pris. J'espère que ce n'est pas Farore ; elle devrait savoir que je ne ferais rien à Link.</p><p>Ma première frayeur passée, j'ai été tenté de retourner à Termina pour finir les temples au plus vite pour être prêt contre elle. Je sais maintenant que c'était un piège qu'elle a posé pour retrouver les fragments plus vite ; elle veut me faire faire le sale boulot, et tout récupérer à la fin. Après tout, c'est bien son genre de fonctionner comme ça. La stratégie la plus sûre, serait d'aider les gardiens.</p><p>Mais quelque chose au fond de moi refuse de laisser Link seule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ; elle serait plus en sécurité loin de moi, loin de ma colère et des ennuis que je sème partout. Pourtant, c'est plus fort que moi. Je me demande bien ce qu'il me prend. Je ne m'étais jamais inquiété pour autre chose que le bon déroulement des opérations.</p><p>C'est tout nouveau pour moi, ce mélange de sentiment ; se faire du mouron pour quelqu'un d'autre et ne plus se soucier des priorités fixées. Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis avec ces deux-là ; j'aimerai rester avec eux, mais je souhaite aussi les protéger (c'est-à-dire, les tenir éloignés de moi le plus possible). Le plus proche de ce que je ressens serait de dire qu'elle et Shadow sont comme une fratrie pour moi. Je pense que c'est ce qui s'en rapproche, je ne suis pas très sûr.</p><p>Cette histoire m'énerve ; pourquoi est-ce que je suis incapable de décrire mes sentiments par rapport à Link ?... Et Shadow bien entendu.</p><p>La trouver d'abord, se questionner plus tard.</p><p>J'ai déjà repéré quelques pistes, mais une seule a retenu mon attention ; un vieux camp de bulblins, totalement détruit. Avec les voyageurs compétents, les chevaliers et les mercenaires qui traînent, rien d'étonnant. Ce qui m'a frappé, c'est l'odeur. Je suis capable de reconnaître à qui elle appartient, du moment que ce n'est pas la première fois que je la sens. C'est l'odeur du sang de Link.</p><p>Cette découverte a redoublé mon inquiétude. Je n'ai pas vu de corps, mais si d'autres monstres lui étaient tombé dessus dans son état affaibli, ou si sa blessure s'était infectée...</p><p>Je suis les traces jusqu'à un relais, mais l'animosité des hôtes ne me permet pas d'obtenir grand-chose. Il est vrai que ma carrure et mon expression sont assez déstabilisantes. Ils poussent le vice jusqu'à me demander si je ne suis pas un assassin venu tuer les deux voyageurs. Ces abrutis ne se sont même pas rendu compte qu'ils viennent de me donner une information capitale ; Link est venue ici...Avec Shadow.</p><p>Maintenant, je suis rassuré. Si elle a pu arriver jusqu'ici, ça veut dire qu'il y avait de quoi la soigner. Bien qu'elle ait dû reprendre une vitesse de voyage plus rapide, elle va devoir s'arrêter plus souvent, histoire que la blessure se referme bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à la retrouver... En même temps que Shadow.</p><p>Je pars de ce relais sans importance, pressé de reprendre la route. Avec leur méfiance, ils m'ont fait perdre un temps précieux.</p><p>**</p><p>Depuis quelques heures, il pleut des cordes, ce qui a brouillé la piste. Je me suis réfugié sous un vieil arbre. Je regarde les gouttes d'eau ruisseler dans mes cheveux avec irritation.</p><p>Mes poings se serrent, et mes dents grincent sous la pression. Mon sang bat rapidement dans mes tempes, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser.</p><p>
  <em>'Tout ce chemin pour rien.'</em>
</p><p>J'ai envie de hurler ma colère à plein poumons. Je sens des picotements horribles dans les yeux, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que je veux pleurer de dépit. C'est encore plus frustrant et insupportable que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je ne suis pas faible d'esprit. Je refuse de l'être.</p><p>Pourquoi ? Pourquoi précisément maintenant ?? Alors que je n'étais qu'à ÇA de Link. Juste encore un peu, et j'aurais été auprès d'elle. Mais plus aucune trace ne doit exister maintenant.</p><p>Sous un coup de tête, je sors sous la pluie, à la limite de me battre contre chaque goutte. Tant pis si je dois y passer ma vie, je vais trouver le chemin qui me mènera près d'elle et de son frère.</p><p>Je devrais me mettre en rogne d'être trempé. Mais je ne le suis pas. Étrangement, l'eau m'apaise...</p><p>Je passe plusieurs minutes à tenter de me calmer, sans grand succès. Il faut que je retrouve Link. J'ai le pressentiment que quelque chose de dangereux va bientôt lui arriver. Elle aura besoin de moi.</p><p>Soudain, j'entends un hurlement féroce. Je me mets en garde, l'œil aux aguets. Entre les buissons, j'arrive à distinguer une forme dorée. Je sens sa puissance. Je sens son besoin de protéger. Mais quoi ? Est-ce que je serais trop près de ses petits ?</p><p>Quand elle remarque que je l'observe, la créature sort de sa cachette. Un loup au pelage magnifique atterri devant moi. Il n'est pas plus gros qu'un loup ordinaire, mais il semble plus rapide, et plus futé. Son seul œil rouge intact me fixe comme si j'étais la pire ordure au monde.</p><p>
  <em>'Probablement vrai.'</em>
</p><p>Le loup me montre ses crocs, prêt au combat. Je dégaine mon épée et me mets en position. Nous attendons quelques secondes, nous jaugeant mutuellement. Aucun de nous ne fait le moindre mouvement.</p><p>L'animal attaque en premier. Il me bondit dessus. En esquivant, je manque de glisser dans la boue. Ses griffes ont effleuré mon armure.</p><p>Une légère joie vicieuse s'insuffle en moi ; ça va être intéressant.</p><p>Mais sitôt cette idée pensée que le loup semble se raidir. Il observe les alentours, affolé.</p><p>
  <em>'...Je rêve ou il m'ignore ?'</em>
</p><p>Oui, il me tourne presque le dos, même s'il fait toujours attention à moi. Je ne sais pas quelle réaction adopter face à ça. Si je le tue, Link ne me le pardonnera jamais ; elle est contre la violence inutile. Et si cette bête ne veut plus se battre, alors la tuer devient inutile.</p><p>La créature se met à courir. Sans savoir où elle va, je ne la poursuis pas, j'ai plus important à faire.</p><p>Si seulement j'avais su qu'elle m'aurait emmené jusqu'à elle. Si seulement j'avais senti cette puissance magique.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> ??????</p><p>Quelques minutes auparavant, dans le désert du royaume d'Hyrule (c'est-à-dire, très loin d'Oni ou de la fratrie) :</p><p> </p><p>Après tout ce temps, j'ai enfin réussi à le faire fonctionner. Mon idiot de frère ne verra pas ce qui lui tombera dessus le moment venu !</p><p>Pour l'instant, concentrons-nous ; le miroir est encore instable et je ne voudrais pas que ma chère armée soit détruite après tant d'effort. J'incante un sort de maintien. Je n'ai aucun doute que mes précieux enfants seront ravis de m'assister dans la guerre que je compte gagner.</p><p>Le portail vers le royaume des ombres s'ouvre en grand, et la cadette de la famille est la première à me rejoindre. Parfait !</p><p>Je constate que malgré toutes ces années, elle conserve une grâce et une prestance digne de son rang de princesse des ombres. Il est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas hérité de mes yeux, mais au moins aura-t-elle tout le reste ; une peau grise et bleue, une taille imposante, et un sourire cruel. Elle a d'ailleurs bien grandi, ma progéniture est devenue une femme élégante, tout à fait à mon goût.</p><p>« Midona, ma fille ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir !</p><p>- Moi de même, mère. J'ai dirigé les troupes en attendant votre retour. J'espère qu'elles seront à votre goût. »</p><p>Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais laissé à son frère aîné le poste de chef de mon armée. C'est un incapable incompétent.</p><p>En parlant du loup, c'est le deuxième à traverser jusqu'à cette dimension.</p><p>Absolument rien n'a changé chez lui. Un air de clown, des manches trop longues, une démarche de bourré. Il est incapable de se tenir correctement, il fait honte à sa lignée. Je regrette de l'avoir mis au monde.</p><p>« Mère, mère ! Après tout ce temps, vous êtes enfin de retour !</p><p>- Aurais-tu douté de moi ?</p><p>- N-non, mère ! Bien sûr- Bien sûr qu-que non !</p><p>- Bien. »</p><p>Au moins connaît-t-il toujours le respect que je lui ai inculqué. Je souris intérieurement, fière de moi. Bientôt. Oui, bientôt je vais pouvoir revenir sur le devant de la scène. Je vais pouvoir récupérer mon vrai corps.</p><p>Avec dégoût, je remarque que celui du skull kid n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Il me faut un nouveau réceptacle et vite. Celui de cette princesse chiffe molle (Selta ou quelque chose comme ça) ne m'est d'aucune utilité. Bien que sous mon contrôle, elle n'est pas ce qu'il me faut. Et puis, elle joue un rôle important dans mon plan. Il me faut le sang de celle qui m'a emprisonné.</p><p>« Midona.</p><p>- Oui, mère ?</p><p>- J'ai besoin de tes services. »</p><p>Lorsque sa sœur part en mission, cet abruti de Xanto a toujours l'espoir de pouvoir prendre les commandes. Cette fois-ci encore, il me sourit, plein d'espoir. Je prends plaisir à l'effacer en lui disant qu'il ira avec elle. Mais avant ça :</p><p>« Ca nuq lim qumf, ha s'iqcimma c'unnuquesqa.</p><p>Ka rumf poe bioka cumr kar taemar ca lim ammalea,</p><p>Bgaqbga-ka.</p><p>Ca nuq lim qumf, ha s'iqcimma ca nqamcqa diqla.</p><p>So cier sa lassqa am bgurra,</p><p>Tiduam.» (1)</p><p> </p><p>Sous les yeux effarés de ma descendance, un petit monstre fait son apparition. Il n'est pas bien grand, tout noir, et ressemble plus à un buisson qu'autre chose. Ses deux grands yeux verts sont le seul élément coloré de son corps.</p><p>« Je vous présente Tiduam, un esprit chercheur. Avec cette enveloppe corporelle, je ne peux pas faire plus pour l'instant.</p><p>- Que voulez-vous qu'on en fasse ?</p><p>- Il vous guidera jusqu'à mon nouveau réceptacle. Il s'agit d'une jeune fille du nom de Link. Elle porte en elle le sang de deux déesses que j'exècre. »</p><p>Ils me regardent, interloqués. Pas le sang d'un mais de deux divinités ? Réunis dans le corps d'une simple mortelle ? Les dieux viennent rarement sur terre, alors un enfant qui possède un lien de parenté avec plus d'un être supérieur est un miracle, même si c'est juste une descendante éloignée.</p><p>« Je ne l'ai sentie que brièvement, mais j'ai tout de suite lancé mes espions à ses trousses. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais ils sont morts après m'avoir transmis cette précieuse information. Je la veux V.I.V.A.N.T.E. C'est bien compris ? Alors filez.</p><p>- Oui ! »</p><p>Regardez bien, Farore, Hylia. Regardez bien ce que je vais faire à celle dont votre sang coule dans ses veines.</p><p>**</p><p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> Xanto</p><p>Enfin une chance de prouver ma valeur ! Je n'ai plus qu'à faire le travail à la place de ma sœur et mère reconnaîtra enfin que j'ai le potentiel de mener son armée !</p><p>Depuis tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment. La gloire sera enfin mienne !!</p><p>Je jette un coup d'œil à Midona ; elle ne semble pas très emballée par tout ça. Peut-être que j'arriverais à la convaincre de me laisser faire ? Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mère lui a laissé le plein pouvoir sur son armée en son absence.</p><p>Moi je ne vois qu'une casse-pied. Une gentille casse-pied que j'adore, mais une casse-pied quand même. Depuis tout petits, elle n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi. Jamais rien de bien méchant, mais toujours très énervant. J'imagine que c'est ce qui fait de nous une famille ; les chamailleries, les disputes, les réconciliations.</p><p>Et malgré tout l'amour que je lui porte, son existence me fait souffrir. Je suis l'aîné. Le trône du royaume des ombres ne me reviendra pourtant pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis à la tête de l'armée, je n'ai même pas un poste décent. Je suis systématiquement comparé à Midona. Je ne suis jamais assez bien, jamais assez bon. Je ne suis jamais assez. Cette mission est peut-être la dernière qui me sauvera. Sinon, mère me tuera de ses propres mains.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Point de vue</span> : Midona</p><p>Je déteste cette garce. C'est toujours à moi de me salir les mains. Et ce pauvre Xanto qui lui est plus fidèle qu'un chien.</p><p>Il me fait pitié.</p><p>Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle nous ordonne à tous les deux de coopérer, alors que moi seule aurait été suffisant ? Je sais que j'aurais pu nouer une alliance avec cette... 'Linp' si je ne n'avais pas eu ce bon à rien de frère dans les pattes. Mais maintenant, je sais que si je tente quoique ce soit, cet imbécile va me cafter.</p><p>J'aurais pu renvoyer Tiduam dans son antre, mais je ne peux pas en faire de même avec mon frère.</p><p>Il fait trop chaud ici, ça m'empêche de penser correctement. Majora nous a fait sortir du miroir des ombres, dans un désert ; il appartient en partie au peuple Gérudo, en partie aux bourreaux d'Hyrule. La tour du jugement, là où nous sommes apparus, était autrefois à ces mêmes bourreaux. Je crois qu'il y a une histoire de guerre entre eux et un certain 'Canon d'or'.</p><p>Mais je m'en fiche ; je suis sûre que les peuples de la lumière ont effacé toutes traces de ce passage pour ne pas ternir leur réputation. Comme ils ont sûrement détruit l'histoire du peuple des ombres...</p><p>« Minuit, tu entends ce bruit ?</p><p>- Oui, Xo, et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. »</p><p>Aussitôt dit, le danger se présente à nous sous la forme d'une bête étrange, que je n'ai jamais vu chez moi. Avec de jolies couleurs de crépuscule : dorée avec un œil rouge.</p><p>
  <em>'Les complications s'annonceraient-elles déjà ?'</em>
</p><p>Je ne prends même pas la peine de me protéger, et j'envoie directement un sort. La bestiole esquive avec agilité sur le côté gauche, là où se trouve mon frère. Cet idiot a beau se couvrir, il laisse une faille si béante que le crépuscule sur patte entre dans sa garde et lui mord le bras.</p><p>Mon frère agite tous ses membres dans l'espoir de faire lâcher la créature. Il frappe, et se débat, mais il n'est pas assez fort. Et je ne peux pas porter un coup sans risquer de le blesser.</p><p>« Arrête de bouger, crétin !</p><p>- AAAAHHH ! Au secours !! Mid', aide-moi !! »</p><p>Je fronce des sourcils, cherchant un moyen de l'aider. Mais je suis pieds et poings liés ; si je me lance, j'ai plus de chance de toucher mon propre frère que de toucher l'ennemi. Et ça, l'espèce d'animal l'a bien compris. Il s'accroche plus fort à Xanto, comme pour me narguer.</p><p>Avec plus de puissance qu'à l'accoutumé, mon aîné pousse la bête avec son pied. Je grogne de frustration :</p><p>« Et tu n'aurais pas pu y penser avant ? »</p><p>Il me regarde, tout penaud. Je lui fais signe de rester derrière moi. Cette chose ne semble pas avoir plus d'atout que ses crocs et ses griffes. Des attaques à distances, voilà ce qu'il nous faut.</p><p>Je ferme les yeux quelques instants pour me calmer. La journée va être longue.</p><p>**</p><p>La bataille s'est éternisée : la créature n'est pas assez puissante, mais elle est agile. Grâce à mes sorts à longue portée, elle ne nous atteint pas, mais elle est suffisamment rapide pour esquiver nos attaques.</p><p>Quoique je fasse, c'est comme si je donnais des coups dans l'eau. Un instant, l'ennemi est à droite, l'instant suivant il n'y est plus.</p><p>L'animal se dresse, quittant sa position de combat. Il me regarde bizarrement, comme s'il voulait percer mes défenses par la seule force de ses yeux.</p><p>Je pense qu'il admet qu'il ne peut rien contre nous dans l'état actuel des choses, et qu'il remet la partie à plus tard.</p><p>Mais je ne lui laisserai pas cette chance.</p><p>Alors qu'il se retourne pour partir, je décoche un sortilège conçu par mon peuple. L'attaque élève le sable en un nuage opaque, m'empêchant de voir si je l'ai touché, ou s'il va riposter.</p><p>Je lève les mains, prête à tuer cette créature au cas où elle ne serait pas morte.</p><p>Rien. Là où il devrait se trouver un cadavre ou un être vivant paré à me disséquer, il n'y a plus rien.</p><p>Je cherche des yeux les alentours, pour vérifier qu'elle ne soit vraiment plus là. J'attends une bonne vingtaine de minutes, sur mes gardes.</p><p>Mon frère ne semble pas avoir le même souci. Il est parfaitement décontracté, assis sur un rocher avec le petit monstre noir aux yeux vert sur les genoux. À cette vue, je me crispe brusquement. Je demande d'une voix que je force calme mais puissante :</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?</p><p>- Bah, le combat est fini, non ? Le truc est parti, donc je me repose en attendant que Madame veuille bien qu'on y aille. »</p><p>Pourquoi ce <strike>petit c*nn*rd me répo-</strike> Non,non. Comment ce boulet ose-t-il me répondre ? Il sait qui je suis ?!</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?</p><p>- Euh, je...</p><p>- Tu viens clairement de me dire que je suis la fautive dans cette affaire, c'est ça ? Alors que Môssieur meilleur que tout le monde n'a absolument rien foutu durant TOUT le combat ??</p><p>- Mi-midona je-</p><p>- Tais-toi !! Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses ! Avec toi, c'est toujours la même rengaine ; « C'est pas de ma faute. », « C'est elle qui a commencé ! » et gnagnagni et gnagnagna. Je n'en peux plus. »</p><p>Xanto me fixe, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Cette vision ne m'apporte pas la satisfaction que j'espérais. Je me détourne de lui et prends en main ma respiration. Il va m'entendre, celui-là. Il ne sait pas que sa vie est en jeu ou quoi ?</p><p>« Écoute-moi bien, Xanto. Je n'ai pas voulu de toi dans cette fichue mission et je ne t'aurais jamais pris avec moi si mère ne te l'avait pas ordonné elle-même. Tu es trop faible, trop dissipé et beaucoup de choses encore. Alors, à partir de maintenant, tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis de faire. Compris ? »</p><p>Il ne me répond rien, choqué. Il reste plus immobile qu'une statue. Ma patience a des limites, et je veux une réponse immédiate.</p><p>« Compris ?!</p><p>- ...Oui, Midona. »</p><p>Sa petite voix me fend le cœur, mais il ne me laisse plus le choix. Il est énervant, certes, mais je l'aime quand même ; je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il se fasse tuer pour sa propre négligence. Que ce soit de la main d'un ennemi ou de la main de notre mère.</p><p>Je ne laisserai pas cette chance à cette pét*sse. Je sauverai mon frère coûte que coûte.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Coucou les gens !! Désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt, je ne trouvais plus ma clé USB (l'horreur absolue pour moi, qui a toute ma vie dedans).</p><p>Si Oni pense que Link est obligée de s'arrêter plus souvent à cause de la blessure, c'est parce qu'elle ne lui a pas montré son 'pouvoir' (elle avait une insuffisance magique, et après elle voulait juste rester le plus longtemps possible).</p><p>Trois nouveaux personnages entrent en jeu (Majora, Midona et Xanto), mais cette fois, ce sont des ennemis. Oui, je sais, trop facile de mettre ceux-là comme méchants. Mais je les aime bien quand même !</p><p> </p><p>(1)Traduction : De par mon rang, je t'ordonne d'apparaître.</p><p>Le sang qui coule dans les veines de mon ennemie,</p><p>Cherche-le.</p><p>De par mon rang, je t'ordonne de prendre forme.</p><p>Tu dois te mettre en chasse,</p><p>Tiduam.</p><p>Boooon, d'accord, ce n'est pas trois mais quatre personnages. Mais le loup n'est pas méchant, il a un rôle à jouer. XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Peur panique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">"La peur est la chambre noire où le négatif se développe."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> Link :</p><p>« Eh, qu'est-ce que vous faites-là !»</p><p>Nous nous retournons pour voir un homme portant l'armure de la garde royale.</p><p>Je panique un instant avant de me souvenir que l'armée royale de ce pays n'effectue pas un génocide. Le souffle coincé dans ma gorge se débloque. J'enlève la sueur de mon front d'une main tremblante. On est passé à peu de chose de la catastrophe.</p><p>Le soldat reprend son discours, comme s'il n'avait pas failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque cinq secondes plus tôt.</p><p>« Cette plage est fermée pour l'instant. À cause des algues nauséabondes qui se sont échouées. Le nettoyage est en cours, donc si vous voulez vous baigner, il faudra attendre quelques jours.</p><p>- Okay ! Merci monsieur. »</p><p>Je croise le regard de mon petit frère. La lueur dans ses yeux. Lui aussi n'est pas passé loin de la syncope.</p><p>Je ris nerveusement, me sentant bête d'avoir sur-réagis. Shadow me regarde d'un œil torve.</p><p>« C'est pas drôle, et tu l'sais ! »</p><p>Cette fois, mon rire pourrait s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il est tellement mignon quand il ronchonne !</p><p>Je dois dire, le voyage a mis nos nerfs à rude épreuve. Cette rencontre avec le garde... Ça m'a beaucoup plus terrifié que je ne veux bien l'admettre. J'aurais dû être plus rationnelle et savoir dès le début qu'il n'allait pas être comme ceux d'Hyrule. Pourtant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de paniquer.</p><p>Et il faut quand même que nous restions sur nos gardes : nous sommes toujours clandestins, et personne ne peut dire ce qu'il va nous arriver.</p><p>Mon ventre gargouille, et je rougis de honte. Mon petit lutin farceur saute sur l'occasion :</p><p>« Tu vois ? J't'avais ben dit qu't'aurais pas dû m'passer ta part !</p><p>
  <em>- Mais je te jure que je n'avais pas faim ! J'avais déjà pris une pomme ou deux...</em>
</p><p>- Maint'nant si, alors mange !! »</p><p>Un peu gênée de me faire rabrouer par mon propre petit frère, je pars acheter un sandwich ou un encas pas cher. Nos provisions étaient à leurs limites, nous sommes arrivés ici juste à temps.</p><p>Je vais vers ce 'magasin en plein air', pour voir ce qu'il propose. Avec un peu de chance, je vais aussi demander pour un bateau en direction de l'île de l'Aurore.</p><p>Oui, je sais : c'est une action très risquée car je ne sais pas sur qui je peux tomber. Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Si je ne demande pas, je n'aurai jamais l'information que je veux obtenir. Tout ce chemin parcouru aura été vain. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de revoir Hydrie, de m'assurer qu'elle et sa cousine vont bien.</p><p>Après tout, c'est par chance que Shadow et moi avons pu nous enfuir et échapper aux Gérudos. Mais elles, ont-elles réussi ? Est-ce qu'elles vont bien ? Je suis sûre qu'Hydrie a été assez intelligente pour s'en sortir, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser le pire.</p><p>« -ame,MADAME ! »</p><p>Je reprends mes esprits. Je crois que je me suis perdue dans mes propres pensées. Je souris honteusement au vendeur. Son regard inquisiteur me fait baisser les yeux. Essayant de reprendre contenance, je signe gauchement, preuve de ma nervosité.</p><p>« Je vous demandais si vous vouliez une ou deux daurades. »</p><p>Dit-il avec une pointe d'agacement, en gardant néanmoins un sourire poli.</p><p>Je signe précipitamment que j'en veux quatre. Il me fixe, puis observe mon ventre. Il m'offre un regard blasé. Mon sourire se fane pour laisser place à une expression plus sévère. Il détourne le visage, un peu pâle. Oh mes déesses, est-ce que j'y suis aller trop brusquement ? Oni m'a appris comment faire certaines expressions pour 'chasser les emmerdes' (son expression, pas la mienne), et je me rends enfin compte que c'est peut-être trop efficace.</p><p>Bien que je sache que la fatigue et le stress l'augmentent, la honte me submerge, impitoyable. Je voudrais qu'il y ait un trou où m'enterrer et d'où je ne réapparaîtrai jamais. Pourquoi est-ce que j'y suis aller aussi fort ? Cet homme avait le droit d'être blasé ; il a sûrement eu une journée chargée et moi je m'invite, comme ça et lui fait peur. Je n'aurais pas simplement pu dire que je n'étais pas seule ?</p><p>Du coin de l'œil, je vois un harpon près de l'homme avec qui je commerce. Il est bien tranchant, je me demande si-</p><p>
  <em>'Non !! Reprends-toi, Link !'</em>
</p><p>Je pensais que depuis que j'avais rencontré le guerrier blanc aux pics des neiges, j'allais mieux. Il faut croire que non ; je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'admirer les rayons du soleil dansant sur la pointe de cette arme. Elle a l'air si légère, si facile à manier. Peut-être que je pourrais-Non, non et non !</p><p>Désireuse de mettre le plus de distance possible, je me hâte d'acheter ces foutus poissons et de courir rejoindre mon frère.</p><p>Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien demandé, je n'ai jamais souhaité être comme ça.</p><p>Ma respiration se dérègle, et je ne parviens pas à la réguler. Mon pouls s'accélère, tous mes membres tremblent. La température de mon corps augmente drastiquement.</p><p>
  <em>'Où est-ce que je suis ?'</em>
</p><p>Mes pieds s'emmêlent et je trébuche. Face contre terre et étourdie, je met du temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive.</p><p>
  <em>'Où est-ce que je suis ?'</em>
</p><p>J'essaye de me relever, chancelante, et il me faut quelques essais pour parvenir ne serait-ce qu'à m'asseoir. De la sueur perle de mon front, et poursuit sa course jusque dans mon cou.</p><p>Mon cœur et mon souffle ne se calment pas. Ils vont de plus en plus vite, ils m'étouffent. Je regarde autour de moi, la vision brouillée. Le sol tangue sous moi, il me force presque à refaire une chute.</p><p>
  <em>'Où est-ce que je suis ?'</em>
</p><p>Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Pourquoi je suis là ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Les larmes coulent. Je pleure ? Quoi ? J'essaye à nouveau de me lever, et dans un effort surhumain, j'arrive à me coller contre quelque chose de grand.</p><p>Shadow. Oui, ça y est, je me souviens. Je devais rejoindre mon frère. Mais pourquoi ? Les ombres profilent aux coins de mes yeux. Non, non, non, non !! Je ne veux pas mourir !! Allez, réfléchi !</p><p>
  <em>'Où est-il ?'</em>
</p><p>Mon corps frémi sans interruption. Ma bouche sèche gémi quelques sanglots alors que je cherche frénétiquement aux alentours. Il n'est pas là, il n'est pas là, il n'est pas là. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?</p><p>
  <em>'Attends... Qui n'est pas là ?'</em>
</p><p>Mon cerveau cherche lentement un souvenir, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais tout ce brouillard qui l'entoure le rend inutile. Je devais retrouver... Hydrie ? Saria ? Shadow ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui devais-je voir ?</p><p>Ma respiration est désormais saccadée et mes yeux pitoyablement larmoyant. Chaque goulée d'air est pénible et douloureuse. Je ne tiens plus debout et m'écroule à nouveau. Cette fois, les ombres prennent toutes la place dans mes pupilles. Pitié, je ne veux pas mourir...</p><p>Dans un dernier élan de conscience, je pense à appeler quelqu'un, mais ma voix reste coincée dans ma gorge.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> Shadow :</p><p>Je commence à m'ennuyer. Elle en met du temps pour des courses. Link avait promis de revenir d'ici 15 minutes, tout au plus !</p><p>Je sais que j'ai du mal à rester en place ou à être patient, mais le soleil commence à descendre, alors qu'il était haut dans le ciel ! Alors qu'on n'aille pas me dire que ça ne fait que quelques minutes. Je fais les 100 pas en attendant son retour, observant le va-et-vient des passants peu nombreux.</p><p>
  <em>'Y en a marre ! J'ai envie de m'amuser. J'y vais.'</em>
</p><p>Je me faufile parmi les ombres, en faisant attention à ce que mes lunettes et ma capuche soient en place. Après tant de temps, c'est devenu presque mécanique.</p><p>J'échappe aux regards des gens, silencieux. Je fouille autour des habitations, pourvoir s'il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Mais ce village ne semble pas avoir grand-chose de marrant. C'est d'un tel ennui !</p><p>En m'éloignant du centre, je commence à entendre un bruit bizarre.</p><p>La curiosité (mon vilain défaut) me pousse à m'approcher pour connaître la source de ce bruit. J'ai du mal à voir dans l'obscurité totale, mais j'arrive à distinguer une silhouette tremblante près d'une maison, à l'écart du reste. J'avance prudemment vers cette chose, prenant garde de tout mouvement agressif.</p><p>L'horreur me foudroie sur place quand je reconnais enfin le corps étendu parterre, parcouru de spasme.</p><p>« LINK !! »</p><p>Je me jette sur elle et la secoue. Je cri son nom mais elle ne me répond pas, comme paralysée. Je sais que ma sœur n'est pas endormie ; elle a les yeux grands ouverts, fuyants ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne dit rien ?</p><p>« Link, Link ? S'il te plaît, réponds-moi !</p><p>-Qu'est se passe-t-il, ici ? »</p><p>Je me retourne, sur le qui-vive. Je remarque d'emblée que ce n'est pas un villageois, mais un voyageur. Il attire tout de suite ma méfiance. Quand il voit le corps au sol, son visage devient blême.</p><p>« Oh mes dée-Que lui est-il arrivé ?</p><p>- Rien ! Laissez-nous tranquilles ! Dégagez !</p><p>- Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je sais que ce jeune homme a besoin d'aide.</p><p>- On a pas b'soin d'aide, j'vous dis ! »</p><p>Il me fixe, cherchant un moyen de me faire plier. Je m'inquiète pour ma sœur, ce grand bonhomme ne me la prendra pas !</p><p>C'est déjà une chance que Link insiste à chaque fois pour se couper les cheveux et ressembler à un garçon ; je suis sûr que ce type est un pervers. Je lui lance mon fameux regard de la mort qui tue, mais il ne semble pas très impressionné. Cette bataille de regard est interrompue par des bruits de pas derrière lui.</p><p>« Chéri, que ce passe-t-il ? »</p><p>Pendant que le gars en face de moi se tourne pour expliquer la situation, je vérifie l'état de ma frangine. Elle ne va visiblement pas mieux. Elle essaye de former des mots, je crois. Mais il ne sort que des gargouillements bizarres.</p><p>Je détourne la tête, impuissant. Je décide de me concentrer sur la menace. Et je me surprends à croiser le regard d'un garçon de mon âge. Il est un peu plus petit, et a des cheveux blonds. Il est replié sur lui-même, preuve qu'il n'a pas confiance en lui. Il n'a pas l'air maltraité, ou mal nourri. Ses vêtements font un peu campagnard, mais j'imagine que ça passe... Il m'adresse la parole d'une petite voix.</p><p>« Bonjour, je... Je m'appelle Colin... Et toi ?</p><p>- Shadow.</p><p>- C'est joli... Dis, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Il n'a pas l'air bien. »</p><p>Demande-t-il en désignant ma sœur. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui lui prend, et ça me fait peur. Je hausse les épaules en signe d'incertitude. Colin semble réfléchir un instant. Ses parents (je suppose grâce aux ressemblances physiques) se sont tus, écoutant notre conversation. L'enfant prend à nouveau la parole :</p><p>« Tu sais, on a un médecin avec nous, il pourrait peut-être l'aider ?</p><p>-Je-NON ! »</p><p>Mon emportement les choque. Mais je ne peux pas accepter, Link dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance aux étrangers.</p><p>Un gémissement plaintif s'échappe de la bouche du corps allongé par terre. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la soulager. Elle a besoin de soin, illico presto ! Mais ils pourraient en profiter ! C'est vrai, elle risque de mourir, mais si on n'essaye rien, elle va mourir.</p><p>D'accord ; cette fois, ma décision est prise. Frustré, je les regarde droit dans les yeux.</p><p>« Si j'vous fais confiance, z'avez pas intérêt d'lui faire du mal. Sinon, j'vous l'f'rais r'gretter. Pigé ? »</p><p>Les adultes opinent de la tête, avant de prendre ma sœur avec délicatesse dans leur bras. L'homme sort rapidement du village, pressé d'arriver. Il grimpe quelques collines avant de rejoindre un campement. Sans hésiter une seconde, il rentre dans une tente toute blanche, vers la droite.</p><p>« Reynald, tu es là ? On a un problème !</p><p>- Je suis là Moï. Qu'y a-t-il ?</p><p>- Je ne sais pas, on a trouvé un jeune homme par terre, il tremble comme une feuille, et il est très léger. Je pense qu'il est mal-nourri. »</p><p>Un homme à la peau bronzée sort de derrière un rideau d'hôpital. Et l'espace d'un instant, mon cerveau fait rejaillir des souvenirs d'il y a presque quatre ans. Reynald semble me reconnaître aussi, vu sa mine surprise.</p><p>« Shadow ? C'est bien toi ?</p><p>- Salut ! Pas l'temps de taper causette, Link a un problème ! »</p><p>Le prêtre se met immédiatement à genoux devant ma sœur, qui a été posée dans un lit. Il l'examine soigneusement avant de déclarer calmement :</p><p>« Elle est en pleine crise de panique. Il va falloir être doux avec elle. Moï, Ute, Colin, je suis désolé de vous demander ça, mais vous devez sortir. »</p><p>Le couple et leur fils partent sans rechigner. Reynald se tourne vers moi.</p><p>« Est-ce que c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive ?</p><p>-Bon sang, Doc ! C'est pas le moment.</p><p>-Calme toi Shadow, paniquer ne va faire qu'empirer l'état de ta sœur. Elle ne répond pas, mais elle peut entendre. »</p><p>**</p><p>Il a fallu un bon moment avant que Link reprenne ses esprits. Pendant sa 'crise de panique', elle a fini par parler. Ou plutôt à délirer ; des trucs comme quoi elle allait mourir ou quelque chose dans le genre. J'ai suivi les instructions de Reynald, et avec beaucoup de patience, elle a réussi à revenir à la réalité.</p><p>J'essaye de ne pas montrer à ma sœur à quel point cet événement m'a choqué. Mais j'ai peur ; est-ce que ça va recommencer ?</p><p>L'homme d'église nous regarde tour à tour, avant de prendre la parole :</p><p>« Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir tous les deux, mais je dois dire que vous tombez au mauvais moment.</p><p>-Qu'est-c'tu veux dire ?</p><p>-Nous sommes à la veille d'une guerre contre Hyrule. »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'ai mis la perspective de Shadow pour deux ou trois raisons.</p><p>La première étant pour que vous le connaissiez un petit peu mieux ; après tout, on ne le voit généralement qu'à travers les yeux de Link et quelques fois ceux d'Oni. Je voulais également que les gens savent précisément ce qu'il s'était passé avant le réveil de Link, de montrer que le monde tournait malgré son sommeil forcé.</p><p>Et pour finir, je trouvais que mon idée de base (arrêter le chapitre au moment où elle s'évanouit et reprendre à son réveil) n'était pas la meilleure solution, puisqu'il allait encore y avoir un résumé de la situation et pour introduire les personnages (Moï, Ute, Colin et Reynald), ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait de mieux. Bref, j'ai senti que j'avais un peu rusher cette partie et je voulais rectifier le tir.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Alliés ou ennemis ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"You think :</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><em>"Okay, I get it, I'm prepared for the worst".</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>But you hold out that small hope, see, and that's what f*cks you up. That's what kills you."</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Point de vue:</span> Shadow</p><p>Quoi ?</p><p>Je fixe Reynald, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il vient de dire. Comment ça 'guerre contre Hyrule' ? C'est l'un des pays avec la plus puissante armée, Link elle-même l'a dit ! Ils ont suffisamment de force de frappe pour anéantir les pays avoisinants, en même temps ! Ça revient au suicide de se battre contre eux...</p><p>« Rey', je... J'suis pas sûr de tout capter, là. »</p><p>L'adulte soupire silencieusement, avant de forcer un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il ne dit rien, mais ses yeux épuisés racontent ce qu'il ressent. C'est la fin.</p><p>C'est la fin du monde tel que je l'ai toujours connu. Même un gamin de dix ans comme moi peut le comprendre. Rien ne sera plus comme avant. Il y a des histoires de guerres dans Des Contes et Légendes. Elles font mal. Elles font toujours mal, mais elles finissent bien. Tout le monde va bien à la fin.</p><p>Donc, tout va bien se terminer, pas vrai ? On va s'en sortir et être heureux ?</p><p>Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? On ne sera même pas là quand ça arrivera. On sera à Termina... N'empêche, j'aurais voulu rester ici, avec Reynald. Juste un peu plus longtemps.</p><p>**</p><p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> Link</p><p>Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un mal de crâne immense pour bien commencer la journée. Je me lève de mon lit, et tente de prendre mes vêtements sur la commode les yeux fermés. Mais je n'attrape que du vide. J'ouvre subitement les yeux. Je ne suis pas à... Mais j'étais au... Où est-ce que je suis ? Dans une tente... Ooooooookay ?</p><p>
  <em>'Bon, calme-toi, Link. Tout va bien, tu as juste été kidnappée.'</em>
</p><p>C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte : où est mon frère ? Cette fois, je sors entièrement du lit, à l'arrachée. Mes jambes tremblent, tant pis. Je fouille la tente, et je prends les premiers vêtements à ma portée, bien que ça ne soit pas les miens. Je ne retrouve pas non plus le reste de mes affaires. Je vois un bâton et le teste : il est assez résistant et maniable pour que je m'en serve comme une arme.</p><p>Je vérifie une dernière fois que mon frère ne se trouve pas ici, mais je doute qu'il pourrait se cacher dans un endroit comme celui-là. Je ne fais pas trois pas dehors, je suis interpellée par deux hommes en armures. Ils s'avancent précipitamment vers moi, et je m'écarte sur le côté pour ne pas me retrouver piégée dans la tente. Je les toise en chien de faïence. S'ils ont pris mon frère, ils vont s'en mordre les doigts.</p><p>Plus jamais. Je ne laisserais plus jamais quelqu'un faire du mal à Shadow !</p><p>Ils ont peut-être des informations... Je décide de les affronter, mais je dois d'abord trouver le moyen de les séparer ; je ne pense pas qu'ils se laissent faire bien gentiment. L'un d'eux baisse sa lance, et lève ses mains en signe d'apaisement.</p><p>« Écoute. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, c'est le prêtre Reynald, apparemment un vieil ami à toi, qui nous envoie. »</p><p>Reyna- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand je me suis évanouie ? Bien qu'il soit maintenant peu probable que ce soit un piège, je préfère rester sur mes gardes. C'est vrai : pourquoi prendre le risque de me laisser sans réelle surveillance et me laisser une chance de m'enfuir ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir ligoté ? Non, je pense qu'ils disent la vérité, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire attention. On n'est jamais trop prudent, et puis c'est peut-être un piège pour une raison particulière qui m'est inconnue.</p><p>Après quelques détours pour prendre des rapports, les gardes m'emmènent finalement devant une grande tente, que je devine être une salle de commandement. Mes pieds se plantent dans le sol sans mon consentement.</p><p>Les gardes me lancent un regard plein de pitié, comme s'ils savaient quelque chose que j'ignore. Mon cerveau m'alerte d'un détail qu'il a enregistré : je tremble. C'est ridicule, j'ai survécu jusque-là en ayant peur mais sans jamais faiblir une seule fois. Qu'est-ce qui diffère de toutes ces fois-là ?</p><p>Ah. Je vois. Je n'ai pas peur. Je suis terrifiée. Je suis terrifiée et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.</p><p>Comme ces étrangers ne me forcent pas à entrer, je prends le temps d'analyser. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je ressens cette terreur, mais cette réaction n'est pas normale. Il n'y a rien qui puisse me faire peur ici. Certes je suis une prisonnière, mais la manière dont ces gens m'ont traité jusqu'à présent ne devrait pas susciter un tel sentiment. De la méfiance peut-être, mais pas de la peur paranoïaque.</p><p>C'est alors que je la sens. Une aura. Une aura imposante. La source de ma frénésie. Elle coule sur ma peau tel un feu liquide. Et plus je prends conscience du fait qu'elle m'entoure en véritable incendie de puissance, plus mes tremblements deviennent incontrôlables. Sans même savoir vraiment pourquoi, ma peau est comme brûlée sous la férocité ardente.</p><p>Respirant le plus calmement possible malgré la difficulté, je reprends doucement le contrôle de mon corps. Peu importe si je suis apeurée au point de m'effondrer à tout moment. Je dois continuer d'avancer. Je dois continuer à vivre comme elle me l'a demandé. Et rester plantée là va très certainement énerver ceux qui me retiennent prisonnière.</p><p>Je fais un pas. Puis un deuxième. Je finis enfin par lentement marcher à l'intérieur de la tente. Les deux gardes, les yeux écarquillés, me suivent bêtement. Ils ouvrent les pans de l'ouverture et me laissent entrer.</p><p>Devant moi se tient assise la femme la plus impressionnante que je n'ai jamais vu. Rivalisant facilement avec Oni au niveau de la taille (de ce que j'en peux voir), elle a préféré avoir ses cheveux noirs rasés. La cicatrice qui lui barre la joue est laissé comme tel, pas de maquillage pour la cacher, pas de masque.</p><p>Et ses yeux. Aussi jaune que ceux du Gérudo mâle, mais bien plus... Bien plus... Bien plus tout. Ils renferment en eux toute la puissance d'un ouragan. Je n'ai aucun doute que si c'était possible, elle me tuerait d'un simple regard.</p><p>« Oh. Cela fait longtemps que quelqu'un a su résister à ma magie. »</p><p>Sa voix me fait frémir d'admiration : je n'ai jamais vu une femme aussi forte de toute ma vie, et la personne devant moi montre qui règne ici. Avec une once d'hésitation, je m'agenouille. Avec du respect, peut-être que j'obtiendrais plus de renseignement sur la localisation de mon petit frère ?</p><p>Les yeux de la mystérieuse dame rient de mon geste, mais elle-même maintient une position stoïque et implacable. La lueur dans son regard se fait plus présent avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.</p><p>« Tu sais faire preuve de respect face à l'inconnu, et tu sais dompter ta peur. J'aime ça. »</p><p>Je n'ose pas lui demander quoique ce soit, je ne veux pas risquer de faire empirer les choses pour Shadow (où qu'il soit). Mais je vois bien qu'elle attend une réponse. Et c'est là que la panique s'installe ; je suis muette. Je fais des signes, espérant qu'elle ou les gardes comprennent que je ne peux pas parler.</p><p>L'un des gardes pousse une exclamation presque silencieuse. Je vois ses yeux jaunes s'écarquiller avant qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils. Sa voix grave me glace le sang :</p><p>« Tu oses te moquer de moi ? As-tu connaissance de la position dans laquelle tu te trouves ? Tu es entourée par un camp entier de soldats prêts à se battre jusqu'à la mort !</p><p>- D-... Dame Loïc ? Puis-je... Me porter garant que cette jeune fille ne- ne vous manque pas de respect ? »</p><p>Je tourne ma tête si brusquement que j'entends un crack résonner dans ma nuque. Bien qu'il tremble de tous ses membres, son regard rencontre celui de la femme. Je suis impressionnée par son courage. Ne craint-il pas la punition de cette déesse en face de nous ?</p><p>Loïc se lève lentement de son siège massif et contourne la table où un plan de bataille est placé. L'aura qu'elle avait diminué jusqu'à présent reprend toute son intensité et me fait presque flancher complètement. Je suffoque encore plus que la première fois.</p><p>« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'elle n'a aucune intention malsaine derrière ces gestes incongrus ? Parle ! Mais si ta réponse n'est pas satisfaisante, tu subiras le même sort. »</p><p>Le petit garde met un genou à terre avant de s'exprimer :</p><p>« Cette fille est muette et les signes que vous venez de voir sont le meilleur moyen de communication à sa portée.</p><p>- Et as-tu des preuves de cela ?</p><p>- Je- je peux servir... d'interprète, madame. Je connais suffisamment ce langage pour... Pour le comprendre et... Et le- et le traduire. »</p><p>Je regarde la guerrière avec des yeux suppliant et plein d'espoir. Je pris les déesses de ce monde qu'elle accorde sa confiance à l'homme agenouillé devant elle.</p><p>Elle semble hésiter. Quelques secondes se passent avant qu'elle n'annonce :</p><p>« Faites venir le médecin, je suis sûre qu'il tirera tout cela au clair. »</p><p>Sans un mot, un petit garçon que je n'avais pas vu court jusqu'à la sortie. La puissance de Loïc ne me lâche pas d'une seconde quand elle me menace :</p><p>« Et ne pense même pas à t'enfuir. Je te l'ai dit : tu es piégée dans ce camp. »</p><p>Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai dit que je pouvais leur faire confiance parce qu'ils ne m'avaient pas attaché et qu'ils m'ont laissé seule dans une tente ? Oui ? Et bien je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'était stupide. La seule raison pour laquelle ils ne m'ont pas emprisonné, c'est parce qu'ils ont une confiance aveugle dans leur capacité militaire (ce qui est aussi stupide que ma décision de les croire).</p><p>Je reste droit comme un piquet, ne faisant pas le moindre geste au risque de me faire tuer sur le champ. Je regarde un peu les alentours, mais il n'y a rien de vraiment utile ici. La tente entière est remplie de cartes et de petites figurines, toutes dans le seul but de pouvoir élaborer une stratégie. Ce qui me fait penser que je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où je suis et de ce qu'ils veulent de moi.</p><p>J'avais pensé qu'ils voulaient simplement me parler d'une récompense pour m'avoir sauvé, où qu'ils voulaient vérifier que je ne sois pas un danger pour eux. Mais apparemment, il y a plus que ça...</p><p>Après plusieurs minutes dans un silence oppressant, des bruits de pas courent dans notre direction. Je reconnais celui de l'enfant de tout à l'heure, et je distingue des plissements d'un long tissu venant de l'autre (clairement un adulte, et peut-être portant une robe ou une toge).</p><p>J'hésite à me retourner, mais je m'abstins à la dernière seconde. Je ne suis toujours pas en position de force et tenter une résistance serait inutile. La témérité n'est pas un signe de courage.</p><p>« Loïc, que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir alors que j'ai encore des patients à soigner ?</p><p>- Tu m'en vois navrée Reynald, mais la jeune fille que tu dis être fiable refuse de coopérer.</p><p>- Qu'a-t-elle fait ?</p><p>- Elle n'a pas parler une seule fois, et a effectué des gestes grossiers dans le but d'une moquerie. »</p><p>
  <em>'J-... Je connais cette voix ! Ce n'est pas possible, que fait-il ici ? Non, c'est sûrement un rêve... '</em>
</p><p>Trop surprise pour me souvenir de ma prudence, mes yeux rencontrent une nouvelle fois ce visage que je ne reconnaîtrais entre milles.</p><p>C'est lui ! C'est bien lui ! Il n'y a aucun doute possible. Malgré quelques rides, il n'a pas changé : la même tunique, le même regard bienveillant, la même coupe de cheveux. Son regard croise le mien l'espace d'un instant et c'est comme si toute une conversation prenait le jour : comment est-ce que nous allons, comment va notre famille, la santé physique.</p><p>Lorsqu'il revient de notre échange, il prend immédiatement ma défense.</p><p>« Loïc, je t'ai déjà dit que la langue des signes existe réellement, et je sais que l'un de ces deux gardes la pratique assez bien. »</p><p>La grimace de la femme montre qu'elle n'aime pas quand son pouvoir est remis en cause, mais il est évident qu'elle est la seule en tort dans cette histoire. Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis elle déclare :</p><p>« Jeune fille, je te demande pardon pour ma façon de me comporter inappropriée envers toi. Cependant, il fallait m'assurer que tu ne sois dotée d'aucune intention malsaine à mon égard.</p><p>- Je comprends votre raisonnement, dame Loïc. »</p><p>S'assurant avec sa patronne qu'il ne me sera fait aucun mal, Reynald retourne s'occuper de ses patients, et me promets d'envoyer Shadow dès qu'il le voit.</p><p>**</p><p>Grâce au garde, nous passons de longues heures à discuter des raisons pour lesquelles mon frère et moi voyageons. La Rébellion, le groupe dont fait partie mon vieil ami, me demande aussi des informations potentielles que j'aurais pu récupérer lors de nos arrêts. Je leur fais part de ce que j'ai pu observer ; les mauvaises récoltes des agriculteurs, les animaux sauvages fuyants leur habitat naturel, la destruction du pays d'Ivan, les Gérudos proscrites. Tout.</p><p>
  <em>« C'est l'une des choses qui nous ont poussé à fuir jusqu'ici. Je vous promets que nous ne resterons pas pour vous gêner, nous cherchons juste un bateau pour l'île de l'Aurore.</em>
</p><p>- Et bien... »</p><p>La chef de la Rébellion s'arrête à mi-sentence, semblant réfléchir. Je peux presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner. Elle me regarde avec insistance, marmonnant entre ses dents des paroles non-identifiables. Elle scrute chaque partie de mon corps, évaluant mes muscles. Puis son regard se porte sur mon arme de fortune (je n'ai pas lâché le bâton une seule seconde pour ne pas être prise au dépourvue en cas d'une attaque surprise).</p><p>Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur son visage.</p><p>« Fort bien. Si c'est un navire que tu cherches, nous pouvons t'en fournir un.</p><p>
  <em>- Merci infi-</em>
</p><p>- Cependant, il me faudra une compensation. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir t'emmener là-bas, les habitants du village n'irons jamais si loin avec des bateaux de pêche. »</p><p>À ces mots, je dégluti. Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai de l'expérience avec les compensations, et ça fini rarement bien. Mais je me doute bien qu'elle n'ait pas menti sur le fait que les villageois ne vont pas aller jusqu'à une île aussi éloignée du rivage. De plus, cela nous permettra de ne pas à avoir à mentir sur nos faux passeports.</p><p>
  <em>« Que voulez-vous en échange ?</em>
</p><p>- Une garnison de Gérudos est arrivé il n'y a pas longtemps, sur une montagne à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Cela fait des jours que nous tentons de les espionner, mais il semblerait hélas qu'il nous soit impossible d'y pénétrer et de repérer les lieux pour élaborer une meilleure tactique.</p><p>- Euh, madame ? Vous savez bien ce qu'il leur est arrivé... Vous n'avez pas peur qu'elle soit reconnue ?</p><p>- Justement, non. Elle sait mieux que personne comment elles fonctionnent, et elle sait mieux que personne ce qu'il lui arrivera si elle échoue. »</p><p>Pendant que la femme au yeux jaunes explique son raisonnement, une bataille interne prend place en moi.</p><p>Je ne veux pas y retourner. Comme Loïc l'a si bien dit, je sais exactement ce que je risque si je m'engage sur cette voix. Cette idée est suffisamment terrifiante pour me faire réfléchir deux fois avant d'accepter. En plus, je refuse d'emmener Shadow avec moi, il ne subira pas mon incompétence une seconde fois. Mais si j'échoue, je vais le laisser seul sans personne pour s'occuper de lui.</p><p>En plus, est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller jusqu'à l'île de l'Aurore ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas là où nous devons être en priorité, ce n'est qu'un détour que nous avons pris à cause de mes caprices... Oui, nous devons y aller. J'ai besoin de savoir si elles s'en sont sorties.</p><p>Il n'empêche que cette mission reste dangereuse, voire mortelle, et qu'il n'est pas question que je laisse mon frère sans surveillance. Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne non plus.</p><p>
  <em>« Je... Laissez-moi un peu de temps avant de vous donner ma réponse.</em>
</p><p>- Très bien, je comprends qu'il faille un peu de temps avant de pouvoir se décider. Je te laisse deux jours. Si tu ne me réponds pas d'ici-là, je considérerais notre marché comme inexistant. »</p><p>**</p><p>Évidemment, la première chose que j'ai fait, c'est discuter avec Reynald pour rattraper le temps perdu. Je lui ai posé des questions sur les environnements, sur l'art de la médecine (c'est lui qui m'en avait déjà enseigné une partie quand j'étais plus jeune.). Je lui ai aussi fait part de mes doutes quant à cette mission.</p><p>« Ce choix t'appartient entièrement, Link. Mais il serait plus sage d'en parler également à ton frère.</p><p>
  <em>- Mais est-ce que ce qu'elle m'a dit est seulement vrai ? Je ne peux pas sortir du camp pour demander, donc je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle dise la vérité.</em>
</p><p>- En tout cas, elle ne t'a pas menti pour les navires de pêcheurs n'allant pas aussi loin. »</p><p>Ce que j'aime chez le prêtre, c'est qu'il est honnête et qu'il fait de son mieux pour aider tout le monde. J'en conclue donc une chose : si je n'accepte pas, je n'irais pas jusqu'à là-bas. Génial...</p><p>Je pense que je vais appliquer son conseil : en discuter avec Shadow.</p><p>Je cherche dans plusieurs tentes où il est susceptible d'être. Au bout d'un moment, je vois Moï, l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie. Il est appliqué dans sa maîtrise à l'épée et fait preuve d'une bonté remarquable, même envers les étrangers. C'est pour cette raison que nous nous entendons bien, lui et moi : le reste de la Rébellion ne nous porte pas dans son cœur.</p><p>
  <em>« Bonjour Moï. Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Shadow ? J'ai quelque chose à lui dire.</em>
</p><p>- Bonjour Link. Et oui, j'ai vu ton frère. Il est avec Colin à la rivière. Ils essayent de pêcher du poisson. Ne t'inquiète pas Ute les surveille. »</p><p>Je le remercie et file rejoindre les petits chenapans. J'ai le cœur serré en pensant à ça. Mon frère et le fils de Moï et Ute sont devenus de très bon amis le temps de mon sommeil (qui a duré une journée entière. Oui, ils ont fait vite.). Je suis heureuse pour lui, vraiment, mais il y a un fait indéniable que je ne peux pas oublier : nous n'allons jamais, au grand jamais, rester là où une guerre va éclater, ce que prévoit de faire la Rébellion.</p><p>J'entends, avant même d'arriver, comment ils s'amusent. En les rejoignant, je remarque qu'ils sont tous les deux mouillés. Je souris un peu à cette vision. Heureusement qu'Ute est là, sinon je sais que ça serait bien pire !</p><p>La mère est la première à me voir et me fait signe de la main, que je lui rends. Elle appelle ensuite les deux enfants quand je lui explique pourquoi je suis venue. Ils rechignent un peu, mais Colin est le premier à revenir. Ils partent, laissant mon frangin seul avec moi.</p><p>Je prends une profonde inspiration et prie Farore pour me donner du courage.</p><p>
  <em>« Shadow, assieds-toi. Il faut qu'on parle.</em>
</p><p>- Bah ? Qu'est-c-qu'y a ? T'es toute pâle...</p><p>
  <em>- Je sais. Écoute, tu te souviens que nous devons aller sur l'île où habite Hydrie et Arielle ?</em>
</p><p>- Ouais, pourquoi ?</p><p>
  <em>- Eh bien, j'ai trouvé un moyen d'y aller mais...</em>
</p><p>- Mais quoi ? Accouche ! »</p><p>Parfois, j'aimerais lui apprendre un langage plus soutenu. Au moins, ça me donnerait l'occasion de me détourner du problème que j'ai sous la main. Mais j'imagine que ça ne sert à rien de retarder les choses, juste à les empirer.</p><p>
  <em>« Mais il y a une condition. Et tu sais qu'une condition n'est jamais bon signe.</em>
</p><p>- Ouais, j'sais. Tu veux en v'nir où ?</p><p>
  <em>- Je dois m'infiltrer quelque part et espionner.</em>
</p><p>- Oh... Mais, c'est si dang'reux qu'ça ? »</p><p>Je n'ose pas lui dire que OUI, c'est extrêmement dangereux, que je peux même y laisser la vie dans le meilleur des cas. Non, le pire des cas serait d'être capturée vivante et d'être torturée jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il me regarde avec des yeux inquiets, et je sais que ça ne va pas s'arranger si je lui dis.</p><p>D'un autre côté, est-ce que je lui rends vraiment service en lui cachant cette vérité ? Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à son air de chien battu avant de répondre.</p><p>« C'est très dangereux, Shadow, je risque ma vie. »</p><p>Son teint devient aussi blanc que le mien, et je me maudis d'être la porteuse d'une aussi mauvaise nouvelle. Je le sers dans mes bras, l'étouffant presque de tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui.</p><p>Je ne veux pas le quitter. Peut-être qu'on devrait vraiment partir pour Termina sans nous soucier de quelqu'un d'autre que nous-même. Je peux vivre avec la culpabilité de ne pas être aller visiter Hydrie pour voir si elle va bien, je peux vivre sans jamais l'avoir revu. Je ne peux pas vivre sans Shadow. Et je ne peux pas mourir en l'abandonnant comme ça.</p><p>« Fais-le. »</p><p>Je baisse mon regard vers ce petit bout d'homme que j'ai élevé. Il me rend ce regard, plus déterminé que jamais.</p><p>« Fais-le, grande sœur. Je sais que si c'est toi, tu vas y arriver. »</p><p>**</p><p>Ça fait déjà deux heures que j'ai donné ma réponse à Loïc, et je suis déjà en train de me préparer pour la mission.</p><p>Pas de sac de provision chargé, parce qu'il serait trop compliqué d'être discret avec. Pas d'armure parce que ça fait beaucoup de bruit. Pas d'épée parce que ça n'est pas être pratique pour se mouvoir silencieusement.</p><p>« Alors tu as décidé de t'engager dans cette mission. Tu es sûre de ton coup, ma grande ? »</p><p>Je me retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec Moï. Il est soucieux. Je vois ses mains trembler, prêtes à venir me réconforter si besoin. Je ne dis rien, mais je lui offre un regard rempli de détermination inexistante. Il n'est pas dupe. En deux enjambées, il me rejoint et je me retrouve piégée entre ses bras.</p><p>C'est plus fort que moi, et quelques larmes traitresses révèle ce que je ressens. Je n'ai pas envie de partir, je n'ai pas envie de risquer ma vie.</p><p>Mais je dois être forte. Je me suis promis que je le deviendrais, après toutes ces années à fuir et à pleurer. Maintenant, c'est ma chance de prouver que je peux le faire !</p><p>« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »</p><p>Je me défais de l'étreinte pour mieux l'observer. Malgré sa posture abattue, il tente de me faire un sourire chaleureux, tout en me tendant une dague.</p><p>
  <em>« Moï, c'est gentil mais -</em>
</p><p>- Je sais, tu en as une. Mais celle-ci est assez spéciale. Regarde ! »</p><p>Et effectivement, il tourne l'espèce d'émeraude sur le bout du manche, et immédiatement, la lame s'allonge, laissant place à un katana.</p><p>« Et ce n'est pas tout ! »</p><p>Dit-il en la jetant de toutes ses forces au loin. Mais il est fou ?! (Oh, oui !)</p><p>« Elle réapparaît après un certain temps. »</p><p>Comme pour lui donner raison, c'est ce moment précis que choisi l'arme pour littéralement flasher devant mes yeux et directement dans la main de mon camarade.</p><p>
  <em>« Comment as-tu trouvé cette merveille ?</em>
</p><p>- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'ai fait quelques donjons pendant ma jeunesse ?</p><p>
  <em>- Tu ne t'es pas étendu, mais oui...</em>
</p><p>- Eh bien, c'est dans un de ces donjons qu'on dit laissés par les dieux que je l'ai récupéré. »</p><p>D'accord, ça explique pas mal de chose. Sans me laisser le temps de bien comprendre, il me force à accepter l'arme.</p><p>« Je te la donne. Quelque chose me dit que tu en aura plus besoin que moi. »</p><p>Mes yeux s'embuent, mais cette fois la sensation qui l'accompagne est bizarre. Je me sens toute chaude, comme si j'étais dans une source ; agréable et reposant à la fois.</p><p>Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'ai le temps pour ça. D'après des éclaireurs, restés pour surveiller les agissements de l'ennemi, les Gérudos s'agitent plus que d'ordinaire (enfin, de ce qu'ils sont parvenus à voir). Et c'est rarement bon signe.</p><p>J'ai vérifié une dernière fois que j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait, avant de dire au revoir à Shadow, Reynald et Moï.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris sur cette histoire. J'ai d'abord eu une grosse panne d'inspiration, ensuite j'ai eu des problèmes pour poster. Non mais, où va le monde ?</p><p>J'ai remis les citations. Si vous voulez savoir ce qu'elles disent, mieux vaut aller voir par vous-même ; mes traductions ne sont pas forcément très fidèles au sens.</p><p>***</p><p>Pour l'histoire de la dague, je voulais qu'elle possède une épée, mais je me suis dit que ce n'est pas vraiment discret pour la mission. Je me suis inspirée de l'épée de Percy Jackson XD.</p><p>Pour l'avoir trouvé dans un donjon, ce n'est pas compliqué ; dans presque tous les Zelda, il y a toujours l'objet du donjon.</p><p>***</p><p>J'ai vraiment essayé de faire ressortir le côté protecteur de Link. Mais cette fois sous un jour différent : elle n'est plus seulement inquiète, elle devient féroce face à ses ennemis.</p><p>J'ai (essayé de) montré implicitement que son séjour chez les Gérudos renégates avait vraiment laissé des traces : elle sait que ces §0@4&amp;*µ ont fait du mal à Shadow, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Mais elle ignore jusqu'où ça va, et ça lui fait peur. Elle est terrifiée à l'idée que son frère puisse disparaître du jour au lendemain, et qu'elle soit impuissante face à cette tragédie.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Hésitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Point de vue:</span> Link</p><p>J'hésite à faire ce que je veux faire.</p><p>Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas le talent, c'est juste que l'envie me manque. Je suis prête et même heureuse de passer à l'étape d'après, mais celle-là... Elle prendrait un temps considérable, l'opération va être laborieuse pour un résultat pas forcément à la hauteur de mes espérances.</p><p>Je n'aime pas vraiment les infiltration, si je pouvais les passer, je le ferais. Le problème ici, c'est que ça peut peut-être (et ici, un GROS peut-être) être utile à l'intrigue... Que faire ?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh pardon, vous pensiez que je vous parlais à vous, cher lecteurs ?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>https://www.20minutes.fr/high-tech/2012251-20170210-troll-sommeille-chacun</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eh bien, vous avez RAISON !!</p><p>Comme vous l'avez vu plus haut, j'hésite à faire une certaine sorte de suite -l'infiltration- parce que ça peut être utile à l'intrigue.</p><p>Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais faire à la base, mais quelqu'un de ma famille (je suis chez eux pour quelques jours) m'a dit que voir ce que Link fait dans la forteresse gérudo serait pas mal. Le truc, c'est que je ne comptais ABSOLUMENT PAS faire une infiltration chez les Gérudos, que j'en ai pas envie, et que de toute façon je ne trouve pas que ça ajoute quoique se soit avec ce que j'ai prévu.</p><p>MAIS, je me suis dit que ça vous intéresserait peut-être de lire ça. DONC, je veux bien me forcer à faire un chapitre sur l'infiltration, mais c'est bien pour vous !</p><p>Sinon, vous pouvez imaginer que c'est comme dans Ocarina of Time, lorsque *Attention SPOILER* Link adulte infiltre la forteresse gérudo, puisque j'ai pris grosso modo la même forteresse * FIN spoiler*et que j'allais prendre presque la même infiltration, sans rien de bien excitant (ce n'est qu'une mission, et je ne comptais pas faire grand chose dedans, à part une petite altercation).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. La lettre oubliée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapitre plus long que d'habitude</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> Oni</p><p> </p><p>Après avoir 'combattu' le loup, j'ai attendu que la pluie cesse pour chercher des traces de Link. J'ai mis quelques semaines à fouiller à l'aveuglette avant de retrouver quelque chose qui pourrait correspondre aux deux petits fuyards. Évidemment, ce n'était plus très frais, avec le passage d'autres personnes et animaux, mais j'étais sûr de mon coup.</p><p>C'est là que je me suis souvenu qu'elle avait la triforce, et que même si la piste physique avait totalement disparue, les traces de magie de cet artefact sont répandues dans l'air comme du pollen au printemps. Je me suis mis en colère contre moi-même (en plus de m'être senti c*n) : comment ai-je pus oublier ? La solution la plus évidente était sous mon nez depuis le début, et je n'y ai pas prêter attention ? Ma bêtise me perdra. Ma seule panique n'était pas une raison pour être aussi lamentablement inutile.</p><p>Link et Shadow ne sont plus très loin, je le sens. Ou plutôt, je sens la présence de la relique divine. Avec un peu de chance, je vais les rattraper avant qu'il fasse totalement nuit. C'est qu'il fait déjà un peu noir, et que c'est déjà suffisamment énervant comme ça, pas la peine d'avancer et de se prendre une racine ou une branche.</p><p>**</p><p>Décidément, les monstres se prolifèrent rapidement. Beaucoup trop vite. Même elle n'a pas assez de puissance pour en faire apparaître autant en si peu de temps. Cette histoire cache quelque chose.</p><p>Je regarde le campement de lizalfos, cherchant un indice sur celui ou celle qui les a invoqués, mais je ne trouve rien. Frustré, je choisi de m'en aller. J'ai plus important à faire. Je dois retrouver Link.</p><p>Je dois retrouver Link et Shadow !</p><p>**</p><p>Là, dans ce campement ! La triforce libère tellement de puissance, il est impossible que je me sois trompé.</p><p>En entrant dans un enclos en bois, des patrouillent tentent de m'empêcher d'avancer. Je plisse les yeux.</p><p>
  <em>'C'est à ce petit jeu qu'ils veulent jouer ?'</em>
</p><p>Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour ces c*nn*r**s ; j'ai passé une mauvaise journée sous la pluie (que j'aurais pu éviter si j'avais été moins négligeant) et ces énergumènes me gênent pour atteindre les amis dont j'ignore tout de la condition physique. Ils vont sentir passer mon courroux pour ça.</p><p>Je prends mon épée, prêt à éradiquer mes ennemis, quand j'entends une voix familière :</p><p>« Stop ! Ce gars est un ami à nous ! Eh, face de flocon, qu'est-c'tu fais là ?</p><p>- J'ai suivi vos traces, pour voir comment vous alliez. Je constate que tu es toujours aussi insupportable. »</p><p>Shadow cours vers moi, pour me tacler, habitude qu'on a pris dans les montagnes. Avec un petit sourire en coin, je le soulève pour le prendre par les pieds. Les 'gardes' nous observent, toujours méfiants, l'un d'eux cours chercher ce que je présume être leur chef. Je les ignore, me concentrant sur le petit bout d'espièglerie.</p><p>« Tu as pris quelques centimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.</p><p>- J'ai qu'dix ans, j'suis en pleine croissance ! »</p><p>Il essaye de se dégage de ma prise, et je le pose pour ne pas le blesser accidentellement. Le petit bonhomme m'entraîne vers l'une des tentes, plein d'entrain. Il ne cesse pas de blablater, ce qui tape légèrement sur mes nerfs, mais je le laisse faire. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque des mouvements. Un des gardes nous a suivi. Je ne fais pas de mouvements brusque, mais je dois avouer que l'envie de saisir mon épée et de le charcuter est presque irrépressible.</p><p>« Tu sais, Link n'a pas arrêter de parler de toi !</p><p>- C'est... Flatteur, je l'admets. J'ose espérer qu'elle ne disait pas du mal ?</p><p>- Ma frangine, dire du mal ? T'es sûr qu'on cause de la même personne ? Naaan, elle t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça ! »</p><p>Arrivés au pied de l'habitat, Shadow se précipite à l'intérieur pour rejoindre sa sœur et lui faire part de la bonne nouvelle. Quand je passe, moi aussi, le seuil, je suis obligé de me courber à cause de son plafond trop bas. Le gamin me pointe du doigt, fier de sa trouvaille, et gesticule dans tous les sens.</p><p>Mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle.</p><p>Elle a encore maigri et flotte dans ses vêtements qui partent en lambeaux. Ses cheveux pourraient héberger des oiseaux tant ils sont emmêlés. Son visage émacié est recouvert de terre, à tel point que sa peau laiteuse semble presque noire. Elle a une mine de quelqu'un qui a traversé l'enfer et en ai revenu.</p><p>Je la trouve pourtant toujours aussi belle. Malgré la fatigue dans son regard, il y brûle une lueur de détermination, une lumière plus puissante qu'une hypernova. Elle garde une posture droite, sur le qui-vive, preuve qu'elle devient une guerrière accomplie.</p><p>« Link... Je suis heureux de te revoir. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?</p><p>
  <em>- Je vais bien. Quelques soucis en cours de route, mais rien de grave. »</em>
</p><p>Je ne suis pas rassuré de l'entendre dire ça, je vois bien qu'elle ment. J'allais demander la vraie réponse quand j'entends quelqu'un arriver dans la tente. Il s'agit d'un des patrouilleurs, suivi de deux personnes.</p><p>Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, mais l'un d'eux à l'air important ; il a la peau basanée, des cheveux longs, et une tenue de prêtre. Je décide de me focaliser sur lui. C'est pourtant l'autre qui prend la parole :</p><p>« Que faites-vous ici ?</p><p>- J'étais à la recherche de mes amis. Je ne voulais en aucun cas déranger, simplement m'assurer qu'ils aillent bien. »</p><p>Il continue à me regarder suspicieusement, attendant que je fasse le moindre geste pour utiliser sa hache. Celui que j'ai pressenti comme important lève la voix.</p><p>« Shadow, Link ? C'est bien la personne dont vous parliez n'est-ce pas ? Ce dénommé Oni ?</p><p>- Ouaip, Rey' ! C'est bien lui ! Pourquoi c'te quest- ... <strong><em>Qu'est-c'tu fais là, toi</em></strong> ? »</p><p>Le ton froid du petit monstre me surprend. Je le fixe quelques secondes. Il a une dague en main, le regard meurtrier. Je me retourne pour voir ce qu'il observe avec tant de haine.</p><p>Ce n'est pas Rey', mais l'homme juste à côté. Cette fois, je prends le temps de le détailler correctement. Il fait à peine une tête de moins que moi, ce qui est assez impressionnant. Il a les cheveux blonds en bataille, une peau bronzée. Il a une carrure de guerrier, les muscles saillants difficilement visible sous son armure ensanglantée. Mais il ne fait pas attention à moi. Ses yeux sont rivés sur Link.</p><p>Ça ne me plaît pas. Je sens que la colère commence à monter en moi, et cette fois je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?</p><p>« Bon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous arrive, mais vous aurez tout le temps de vous expliquer plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut savoir ce que l'on fait par rapport à Oni »</p><p>L'homme saint diffuse la tension par cette simple phrase. Il me demande de les suivre jusqu'à la tente principale. Shadow devra laisser sa sœur se reposer.</p><p>J'avais remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais je ne peux pas rester à ses côtés. Ça n'arrangera pas les choses entre moi, et le reste de son groupe qui veut me voir ailleurs. Pour l'instant.</p><p>En passant devant plusieurs tentes, je remarque qu'ils ont tous une arme à portée de main, avec l'armure basique sur le corps. L'odeur me laisse penser qu'il n'y a pas le temps pour une bonne douche par ici. Leurs regards se posent sur moi quelque peu hésitant, mais méfiant.</p><p>Le sol n'est pas encore détruit par leur passage, l'herbe est fraîche et relativement intouchée, j'en déduit donc que ce groupe n'est pas ici depuis longtemps.</p><p>Une tente plus grande que les autres, que je pense être la fameuse tente principale, trône au milieu du campement. Contrairement à toutes les autres dans les tons naturels, celle-ci est colorée en noir profond.</p><p>Avant même d'arrivé devant l'entrée, je sens une magie assez puissante. Elle essaye de m'intimider, mais elle n'est pas à la hauteur. Je plisse les yeux, incertain de ce que je devrais faire.</p><p>Quelque chose au fond de moi, une animosité d'une intensité que je n'avais jamais connue avant, me pousse à éloigner le danger de la fratrie. La part la plus rationnelle, elle, se rend bien compte de la stupidité de la chose ; Shadow, ça se discute, mais Link ne me pardonnera jamais d'avoir fait une chose pareille.</p><p>Et puis, juste parce que je les considère comme un danger, ne veut pas dire qu'ils méritent la mort. Non, il faudrait qu'ils aient commis un acte dangereux envers Link pour que je fasse quoique ce soit.</p><p>Sans être vraiment touché par cette aura, j'entre.</p><p>Une femme me rivalisant en taille me toise du regard à l'instant où j'entre sous la tente. Les sourcils froncés, quelque chose semble la contrarier. Elle marmonne :</p><p>« Encore un ? C'est une habitude ? »</p><p>Elle se lève comme si elle n'avait rien dit et se pavane presque devant moi, surement dans le but de m'impressionner ou de me soumettre. Je garde un visage neutre, même si intérieurement, je bouillonne de lui faire tâter de ma lame.</p><p>Shadow, à ma droite, frissonne sous la rage qu'il peut sentir monter en moi.</p><p>**</p><p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> Link :</p><p>Depuis que j'ai vu Oni, hier soir, je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. Je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour. Je m'attendais à- Enfin, je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais ne jamais le revoir, ou le voir aux bras d'une autre femme s'en rapprochent très certainement !</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, mes déesses, est-ce qu'il a eu ma lettre ? Est-ce qu'il l'a lu ?'</em>
</p><p>Il faut bien admettre que mon cœur qui fait des loopings dans le haut de mon corps jusqu'aux orteils, ce n'est pas aussi agréable que les deux mois où j'étais chez lui. Parce que cette fois, il y a de fortes chances qu'il sache.</p><p>Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'aurais jamais dû écrire cette foutue lettre !! Maintenant il va penser que je n'étais qu'une profiteuse ! Oh non, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?</p><p>Mais ce n'est pas le plus inquiétant. Parce qu'au pire, il va me rejeter et ça va faire mal, mais je sais que je peux me relever. J'ai surmonté bien pire, et j'ai encore bien pire à gérer. Il y a des chances que je sois tellement occupée avec notre survie, mes tendances suicidaires et apparemment mes crises de paniques (j'espère vraiment que ça ne se reproduira jamais), que je vais complètement l'oublier.</p><p>Le plus inquiétant, c'est Connor. Lui non plus je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour et si je pouvais choisir, je préfère avoir le cœur brisé que risquer ma vie à vivre à côté d'un menteur et d'un traitre !</p><p>
  <em>'Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici de toute façon ? Il veut se rebeller ? La bonne blague !!'</em>
</p><p>Mais bon... Je suis étonnée que ni Shadow ni moi ne l'ayons croisé avant. Je me suis retrouvée alitée : après ma mission d'espionnage chez les Gérudos, je me suis prise le bec avec un ours. Heureusement que la patrouille n'était pas loin, sinon j'aurais eu plus qu'une jambe cassée et quelques coupures ici et là.</p><p>Je me suis auto-soigné, évidemment, mais il fallait quand même que je me repose et Reynald m'a fortement déconseillé (après m'avoir réprimandé) de guérir les plaies superficielles, parce que j'étais déjà bien fatiguée d'avoir soigner les autres patients avant de partir.</p><p>Ça aura pris trois ou quatre jours en tout, et je n'ai pas vu cet ******* une seule fois. J'espère qu'il ne savait pas non plus que j'étais là, parce qu'autrement je crains le pire. Je le connais ; le pire, Connor en est capable.</p><p>Si avant je voulais partir pour éviter d'être mêlée à la guerre, maintenant j'ai le besoin impérieux de décamper d'ici, fatiguée ou non. Je suis même prête à aller exiger notre bateau sur le champ à Loïc, alors qu'elle me fait affreusement peur. C'est dire à quel point je ne veux pas être avec lui.</p><p>J'espère juste qu'Oni ne va pas le prendre personnellement. Oni qui sais mes sentiments pour lui... Argh !!</p><p>**</p><p>Après des heures avec mes pensées qui tournent en ronds entre Oni et Connor, j'ai décrété qu'il était inutile de réfléchir pour les vingt prochaines années.</p><p>De toute façon, les médicaments que m'a donné Reynald est vraiment puissant ; je suis totalement lessivée, et je n'ai pas fait grand-chose de la matinée. Heureusement que j'ai encore l'après-midi pour me reposer avant la fête ! Oui, avant la fête ; Loïc a chargé Oni de réduire les effectifs des Gérudos, suite aux informations que j'ai récolté.</p><p>Il n'a pas juste 'réduit les effectifs', il les a tous anéantis. J'ai un sentiment partagé vis-à-vis de cette situation ; d'un côté, je ne prône absolument pas la violence et je me demande s'il était nécessaire de toutes les tuer ; d'un autre, je sais qu'elles prévoyaient elles-mêmes de tuer les habitants du village d'Ecaraille et d'autres patelins aux alentours...</p><p>
  <em>'Certaines choses sont inévitables dans une guerre, hein ?'</em>
</p><p>Et sur cette dernière pensée, je ferme les yeux et me force à dormir.</p><p>Yyy</p><p>
  <strong>Je me tiens devant la maison dans laquelle j'ai grandi pendant douze ans ; une jolie petite maison, construite dans le tronc d'un énorme arbre. Une échelle pour y monter à était placée après que l'ancien pont est cédé. L'intérieur parait assez petit, mais il y a plusieurs étages, allant même plus bas que terre. Le jardin à l'extérieur permet à notre jument, Alakema, et son poulain, Epona, d'avoir assez de place pour se défouler. Sauf que ce n'est plus la maison que j'ai connue.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Elle part en flamme.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sans savoir comment, je suis transportée dedans, au milieu du brasier. Presque immédiatement, j'hurle toute ma douleur. Le feu me lèche et embrasse tout mon corps, il m'imprègne de sa morsure. J'ai beau me débattre, les flammes me dévorent la peau et les os. Je peine à respirer.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>« Bientôt, ma jolie ! Bientôt ce que tu possèdes m'appartiendra. You will meet with a terrible fate, won't you? »</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Une voix d'enfant. Je n'avais vu personne jusqu'à maintenant.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Après quelques échecs, je m'efforce une dernière fois de regarder dans sa direction. Quand j'arrive à m'approcher un peu, mes yeux s'écarquille de terreur. Ce n'est pas un enfant, c'est un skull kid ! Celui-ci est tellement difforme, avec son masque sur la tête et ses membres allongés en tentacules, qu'il est improbable que ce soit véritablement un skull kid.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Il tourne la tête vers l'arrière. J'entends un craquement retentissent dans le bruit de la maison qui s'effondre. Mais il continue sans être dérangé, sans une plainte.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>En ayant fini un tour complet, il m'observe, ses yeux brillants dans les miens. Il pousse un rire qui me glace le sang, quand bien même je suis brulée jusqu'à la carbonisation.</strong>
</p><p>Yyy</p><p>Je me réveille en sursaut. Nom d'une Déesse, mais c'était quoi ça ?! Mais ça ne va jamais finir ?! Le souvenir, les peurs et maintenant quelque chose que je ne peux pas même plus expliquer !</p><p>
  <em>'J'en peux plus ! Non, stop, c'est bon !! Je suis pas venue ici pour souffrir okay ???!'</em>
</p><p>« Eh, Grande sœur ! La fête va commencer, tu viens ?</p><p>
  <em>- J'arrive Shadow, juste un petit moment... »</em>
</p><p>Il est déjà l'heure de la fête ? On peut dire que j'ai dormis longtemps.</p><p>Je ne sais pas ce que c'était que ce rêve bizarre, mais c'est bon ; j'ai eu ma dose. Trop, c'est trop. J'ai suffisamment souffert jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je m'autorise à péter les plombs maintenant !</p><p>Je prends une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour hurler silencieusement et pleurer. J'ai le droit, après tout ce que j'ai vécu.</p><p>**</p><p>Comme promis, je suis venue à la soirée, même si je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'y aller.</p><p>Des feux de joie sont allumés ici et là, gardés par quelques personnes pour ne pas qu'ils prennent trop d'ampleur. Tout le monde danse, chante, mange et rit. Je suis probablement la seule à ne pas me sentir dans le même état de félicité.</p><p>Enfin, la seule avec Oni ; c'est lui le centre de la fête, après tout. Mais je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'aime pas célébrer ses victoires ou ses accomplissements. La tête qu'il tire me fait presque rire malgré ma morosité. Je m'avance vers lui avant de me rappeler d'un détail important : je ne sais toujours pas s'il est retourné aux pics et s'il a reçu ma lettre.</p><p>Avec la bile remontant mon œsophage, je pousse une jambe après l'autre dans sa direction. Je n'ai pas envie de faire preuve de lâcheté, c'est contraire à mes principes, mais plus je m'approche et plus j'ai l'impression que mon courage me fuit.</p><p>Arrivée à ses côtés, je lui touche légèrement l'épaule pour me faire remarquer. Quand il se tourne vers moi, mes genoux sont prêts à flancher et je n'ai plus qu'une envie ; prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Je ne peux pas.</p><p>Alors je fais ce que j'ai toujours fait de mieux ; je respire un bon coup et fait comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce que ça soit fini.</p><p>
  <em>« Bonjour, Oni. Comment vas-tu depuis hier ?</em>
</p><p>- Je vais bien, merci de demander.</p><p>
  <em>- La mission n'a pas été trop dure ?</em>
</p><p>- Non. »</p><p>La conversation n'avance pas des masses, mais ce n'est pas étonnant ; Oni n'est pas un grand parleur et j'ai tellement les nerfs à vif que je ne sais pas quoi dire.</p><p>Il semble sentir mon malaise, car il me demande si je vais bien.</p><p>
  <em>« Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien !... Dis, Oni...Je me demandais... »</em>
</p><p>Okay, c'est l'instant de vérité ! Tu peux le faire, Link !</p><p>
  <em>« Je me demandais si tu étais remonté aux pics des neiges ?</em>
</p><p>- Oui. Pourquoi ?</p><p>
  <em>- Pour rien, juste... Est-ce que tu as reçu ma lettre ?</em>
</p><p>- Ah, ta lettre. Oui, et ? »</p><p>L'indifférence dans laquelle il a dit ça... me dit tous ce qu'il y a à savoir ; il ne partage pas mes sentiments, et il essaye de ne pas me rejeter directement.</p><p>Je me doutais que ça arriverait, mais mes déesses ; ça fait mal. Je sens mon souffle se couper, et mes doigts trembler. Oh, non ! Non, non, non ! Je ne vais pas craquer devant lui quand même ?! Je suis plus forte que ça ! Mais mon corps n'est pas d'accord et je sens déjà les larmes monter.</p><p>J'ai besoin d'une excuse pour partir.</p><p>
  <em>« Je dois aller retrouver Shadow.</em>
</p><p>- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?</p><p>
  <em>- Non, pas la peine ! Reste ici, après tout ; c'est toi le héros de tous ces braves gens ! Ce serait cruel de ma part de te voler à eux ! »</em>
</p><p>J'ai utilisé un ton moqueur pour masquer ma panique. Parce que NON, je n'ai définitivement pas besoin de lui. A vrai dire, il est la dernière personne dont j'ai besoin, là maintenant tout de suite. Je m'éloigne presque en courant et dans ma précipitation, je bouscule Moï.</p><p>Je fini par me terrer dans un coin, juste à côté du stand de boisson. Suffisamment recluse pour que peu de gens me voit, mais assez pour que je puisse voir tout le monde de là où je suis.</p><p>
  <em>'Nope, je n'ai définitivement besoin de personne.'</em>
</p><p>**</p><p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> Reynald :</p><p>L'une des derniers choses que je me suis attendu à voir en venant en retard, c'est une Link ivre morte, dansant sur l'une des tables dressées pour l'occasion.</p><p>Plus étonnant encore ? Elle parlait. Pas des phrases vraiment cohérentes, mais des phrases orales quand même.</p><p>C'est lorsqu'elle a failli tombé par terre la tête la première que je suis sorti de mon espèce de transe pour lui venir en aide.</p><p>
  <em>'Elle a clairement besoin de quelqu'un.'</em>
</p><p>Seulement, au même moment, un des soldats vient vers moi, la démarche chancelante, avec un compagnon blessé (même si les blessures à la tête paraissent souvent plus graves qu'elles ne le sont vraiment, je préfère ne prendre aucun risque).</p><p>Je me tourne une dernière fois vers la jeune femme ; elle se fait aider par son jeune frère et par Moï. Ça devrait aller.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> Moï :</p><p>Ça ne va pas du tout.</p><p>La jeune guerrière qui est devenue mon amie n'a pas eu l'air dans son assiette lorsqu'elle m'a accidentellement poussé. Mais le pire, c'est quand je l'ai vu commencé une bouteille de whisky à elle toute seule.</p><p>Je l'ai emmené à son frère dès que j'ai vu à quel point ça a empiré. Je suis conscient que c'est une fête et que finir complètement par terre est normal. En revanche, ce qui n'est pas normal, c'est la façon qu'elle a de se comporter, comme si elle essayait de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool !</p><p>J'ai dû laisser Link aux mains de son frère de dix ans, parce qu'Ute est sur le point d'accoucher et qu'il y a eu des complications. Je dois emmener mon épouse à Reynald de toute urgence !</p><p>J'espère juste que Shadow s'en sort.</p><p>**</p><p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> Shadow :</p><p>Je m'en sors pas du tout. C'est comme si je m'occupais pas de ma sœur mais d'une étrangère qui lui ressemble. Mais comment elle en est arrivée là ? Elle a toujours refusé de boire de l'alcool avant, alors pourquoi elle a commencé maintenant ? 'C'est à cause de la présence d'Oni ?'</p><p>J'vous jure, cette fille en pince pour lui, c'est un truc de dingue comment il se rend pas compte. Elle a ce regard mielleux, la nervosité accrue et tellement plus. Nan, franchement, comment il fait pour être aussi aveugle ?</p><p>Après, je suis pas sûr à 100 %, mais j'ai l'impression que lui aussi. Genre, il est plus doux avec elle qu'avec n'importe qui, il ronchonne moins. Moi je dis, il y a quelque chose dans l'air.</p><p>« Euh... Link, t'es avec moi?</p><p>- Zt'inquèste pahs *hic*, chuis la LhuUuUune ! »</p><p>Ouais, ça aussi c'est un truc que je comprends pas. Je me souviens plus de la dernière fois que j'ai entendu sa voix. Enfin, à par la fois qu'elle a fait un cauchemar, et encore, c'était plus un murmure qu'autre chose.</p><p>Là, je l'entends clair, net et précis... Même si ce qu'elle dit n'a aucun sens.</p><p>« Okay, madame la lune ? Euh... Tu veux pas arrêter d'picoler cin' minutes et r'tourner dans la tente ? »</p><p>A ce stade, c'est le mieux que je puisse offrir. La plupart des adultes (y a presque que ça au campement) sont aussi torchés que ma sœur, donc c'est pas comme s'ils allaient m'aider... Les adultes, ça sert à rien.</p><p>« NaaAaaOOoon, ze veux rezter ave' toi et 'Ni !!! »</p><p>D'aaaacord ? Je fais quoi maintenant ?</p><p>Je tourne la tête pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait éventuellement être utile et qui pourrait me dire s'il/elle a vu Oni quelque part. Heureusement, le regard que je croise et directement celui d'un Oni aussi sobre que possible. En me voyant, il s'avance vers moi rapidement, évitant avec aisance tous les bourrés sur son chemin.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> Oni :</p><p>Après avoir terminer un énième concours de vodka (que j'ai encore gagné), j'aperçois Shadow. En croisant son regard, je remarque qu'il a l'air assez anxieux ce qui me pousse à aller à sa rencontre.</p><p>« Eh, face de flocon, t'as deux minutes ? J'ai b'soin d'ton aide !</p><p>- Que se passe-t-il ?</p><p>- Bah, c'est Link... »</p><p>Immédiatement, je commence à imaginer les pires scénarios possibles. Cette fille est un aimant à emmerde.</p><p>« Que lui arrive-t-il ? Elle s'est blessée durant la partie ?</p><p>- Nan, 'fin... Euh... R'garde par toi-même. »</p><p>Et sous mes yeux ébahis, je vois la jeune guerrière complétement saoule. Si je me souviens bien, elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne buvait jamais d'alcool. Quelqu'un l'aurait forcé à en prendre ?</p><p>Je vois rouge l'espace d'un instant, avant de me ressaisir. Je peux très bien sévèrement punir le fautif plus tard. Link semble avoir besoin d'aide pour rejoindre sa tente.</p><p>C'est ce moment que choisi la jeune femme pour me surprendre en élevant la voix :</p><p>« 'Niiii !! T'es v'nu ! Ti-te-tu m'as bas obandinné, arando-abandonné !</p><p>- Bien sûr que non, Link. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.</p><p>- Minteur ! »</p><p>Cette accusation me fait légèrement reculer de surprise. D'où a-t-elle tiré une telle conclusion ?</p><p>Je partage un regard perdu avec le petit diable. Il a l'air aussi perdu que moi jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière se fasse. Lumière qu'il ne semble pas vouloir me confier, car une lueur espiègle s'allume chez lui.</p><p>
  <em>'Ce petit c*n me laisse me démerder seul ? Quand ça sera fini, il va voir ce qu'il va voir !'</em>
</p><p>Je prends Link dans mes bras lorsqu'elle se met à pleurer. J'ai lu quelque part que c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour consoler quelqu'un... Je me sens mal à l'aise. Du coin de l'œil, Shadow se fout de ma gueule. Je tique, mais je suis obligé de laisser passer avec Link dans cet état.</p><p>« Je suis navré. Ça ne se reproduira plus. »</p><p>Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas dire ça car je dois toujours chercher Majora, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour la calmer. Je suis guerrier moi, pas psy !</p><p>Ma petite dame lève la tête, les yeux embués de larmes et demande d'une toute petite voix :</p><p>« C'est vrai ? »</p><p>
  <strong>*Boum Boum*</strong>
</p><p>Mon cœur se met à faire des siennes, s'emballant subitement à la vue de cette expression. Et mon cerveau aussi ; l'espace d'un instant, je l'ai trouvé mignonne ! Moi, Oni ? Impossible ! Peut-être que la vodka et le vin me sont finalement montés à la tête.</p><p>Je reprends mon souffle, rouge comme une pivoine et évitant soigneusement de croiser une seconde fois le regard de la petite bourrée. Ne faisant pas confiance en ma voix, je décide d'hocher simplement la tête.</p><p>J'hésite un peu avant de zyeuter vite fais. Grave erreur ! Son sourire étale encore plus la couleur sur mes joues, et cette fois le diablotin rit ouvertement de mon infortune. Je vais le tuer.</p><p>Mais je n'ai pas le temps de planifié ma vengeance. Je suis abruptement tiré vers le bas et entrainé dans un baisé passionné.</p><p>
  <em>'Da hell ??!'</em>
</p><p>Je me soustrais violemment de ce baisé, un filet de bave se brisant. Je regarde, effaré, la coupable de l'acte. Qu'est-ce que- ? Mais pourquoi a-t-elle- ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser des questions qu'elle chancelle vers l'arrière avant de tomber.</p><p>Je la rattrape précipitamment, toujours perdu.</p><p>**</p><p>Elle s'était simplement endormie. Quand je l'ai constaté, je l'ai raccompagné jusque dans sa tente, sans aucune aide.</p><p>Shadow nous a suivi comme mon ombre, et je lui ai ordonné de prendre soin d'elle. Il m'a demandé où est-ce que j'allais. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et de pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement.</p><p>
  <em>'C'est juste l'alcool qui a parlé, ce n'était pas elle.'</em>
</p><p>Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette affirmation n'apporte pas le réconfort qu'elle aurait dû. Pire ! Je me sens... Désireux (?) que ça ne soit pas juste les verres qu'elle a bu qui ont parlé.</p><p>
  <em>'Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Ce n'est pas normal de vouloir que les paroles d'un bourré soi ce qu'il pense vraiment !'</em>
</p><p>J'ai presque envie de regagner la tente et d'exiger des explications à Link, ou alors de me téléporter jusqu'à Kaepora, mais aucun de ces deux désirs n'est réalisable ; Link ne va pas se réveiller avant un bon moment et ne va peut-être même pas se souvenir de cette nuit et me téléporter alors qu'<strong>elle</strong> est vivante et gagne en puissance serait stupide. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle ne m'ait pas remarqué lorsque je me suis téléporté au manoir.</p><p>Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour clarifier mes pensées. Peut-être que je devrais essayer de me souvenir d'un moment où Link aurait pu penser que je l'abandonné ?</p><p>Pas le moment où on s'est rencontré... Pas celui-là... Non...Non... Non plus. Peut-être quand je suis parti chercher Majora ?</p><p>C'est alors que je me souviens de notre récente conversation avant qu'elle se mette à boire : elle avait parlé d'une lettre, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'elle a mal pris le fait que je n'ai pas eu l'air de m'en intéresser (alors que si, j'étais intéressé, même si je n'en avais pas l'air. C'est un problème que j'ai rencontré par le passé) ? Si c'est le cas ; ah, les femmes, je vous jure. Toujours à tirer des conclusions.</p><p>Mais du coup je suis curieux. Qu'y avait-il dans cette lettre pour qu'elle soit aussi contrariée que je n'y sois pas intéressé (pour la dernière fois ; je le suis. Je n'en aie juste pas l'air !) ?</p><p>Je sors le bout de papier de ma poche, et ouvre précautionneusement l'enveloppe.</p><p>
  <em>' Cher Oni,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est pour t'avouer un secret que je te cachais. Je ne veux pas y aller par quatre chemins : Je t'aime.'</em>
</p><p>Wait, <strong>what</strong> ?</p><p>Comment-depuis quand- c'est quoi ce bordel-comment je suis passé à côté de ça-depuis quand ? Mais what ??!</p><p>
  <em>'Peut-être pas depuis notre rencontre, puisque je suis certaine que ce n'était pas un coup de foudre, mais assez longtemps pour en être sûre.'</em>
</p><p>A ces mots, mon cœur décide qu'il veut se transformer en guimauve. Je n'arrive même pas à être en colère.</p><p>
  <em>'Je ne veux pas t'imposer mes sentiments, mais je serais incapable de vivre avec toi sans éviter ton regard ou me sentir triste ; c'est l'une des deux raisons pour lesquelles je pars.'</em>
</p><p>D'un coup, mon cœur ne veut plus être de la guimauve. Il est habité par un sentiment de culpabilité qui me ronge plus vivement que n'importe quel coup de colère que j'ai jamais eu jusqu'à présent. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal.</p><p>Certes, au début je n'en avais rien à faire de ses sentiments. Mais j'ai commencé à la connaitre et à la considérais comme une sœur.</p><p>
  <em>'Je suis quand même heureuse de t'avoir rencontré et découvert des émotions qui m'étaient inconnues avant.'</em>
</p><p>Heureux d'avoir été capable de t'apporter un sourire, ma petite dame. J'espère juste que nos rencontres futures ne vont pas être tendues entre nous...</p><p>
  <em>'Tu te souviens quand je ne voulais plus t'adresser la parole (façon de parler, pour une muette) ? Et bien ce jour-là, j'ai appris ce qu'était la jalousie et le désespoir ; j'étais irréversiblement envieuse de la personne que tu attendais depuis longtemps, et profondément triste et perdue en pensant que tu avais éventuellement déjà une femme dans ta vie ; et bien que j'aurais dû te le demander, j'avais trop peur de connaître la réponse. Excuse-moi pour ça, s'il te plaît.'</em>
</p><p>Je t'excuse, c'est normal d'avoir peur. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas d'être avec quelqu'un et encore moins cette garce. Mon cœur est tout à toi- Attendez deux secondes, quoi ?!</p><p>Non, non. C'est ridicule. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux avant, ça ne risque pas de commencer maintenant !</p><p>
  <em>'Est-ce que tu te rappelles, également, de la journée 'explose la cuisine' ?'</em>
</p><p>Je dois m'empêcher un sourire de voir le jour. Je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusé ce jour-là.</p><p>
  <em>'Je me suis sentie tellement idiote et embarrassée : j'avais laissé le feu allumé trop longtemps et en plus j'avais réussi à nous couvrir de farine (et je m'excuse, mais je n'ai même pas retenu la recette correctement ; si nous nous revoyons, je compte sur toi pour me la réapprendre !).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu t'étais aussi donné pour mission de m'enseigner l'art du combat. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis demandée si tu savais pour mon frère et moi ou s'il y avait autre chose. Tu m'avais dit :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"C'est pour te défendre si des ennemis viennent ici".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je reste persuadée que tu ne me disais pas toute la vérité. Avais-tu peur de quelque chose ?'</em>
</p><p>Si tu savais, petite fleur sauvage...</p><p>Au début, je ne voulais pas que Majora ressuscite et qu'elle fasse tomber mon peuple. Ce n'était pas de la peur à proprement parlé. Je n'en avais rien à faire des autres, mon pays était tout ce qui comptais.</p><p>Mais maintenant, j'ai peur. Je suis terrifié à l'idée que tu finisses brisé par les guerres à venir.</p><p>Je te promets que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ce monde ne tombe pas entre ses mains.</p><p>
  <em>'Mais bon, oublions ça. J'imagine que tu veux savoir la deuxième raison qui me force à partir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comme tu vis reclus dans les montagnes je ne sais pas si les journaux concernant la récente loi te sont parvenus (c'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles du monde extérieur depuis que je suis ici). Mon frère n'est plus autorisé à vivre au sein des terres d'Hyrule, et nous allons fuir et aller jusqu'à notre terre natale, Termina.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je ne te demande pas de nous comprendre, je veux juste que tu ne juges pas Shadow, il ne peut rien à son physique. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre de faire ça, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le protéger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voilà, je pense que je t'ai dit le plus important. J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas pour notre départ précipité, mais j'ai peur de ce que l'armée peut faire. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Adieu, Oni. Que les cieux soient avec toi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avec tout mon amour,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link'</em>
</p><p>Le dernier paragraphe de la lettre m'inquiète, je ne sais pas ce que l'armée lui a fait par le passé, mais elle ne touchera plus jamais Link. Un grognement sourd s'échappe de ma gorge sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive.</p><p>Et ça me fait demander pour la énième fois ce soir, ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Je tiens à elle, et je sais que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.</p><p>Mais honnêtement, est-ce que je n'en ferais pas un peu trop ?</p><p>De plus, je considère Shadow comme faisant lui aussi parti de ma famille, et pourtant je n'ai pas la même réaction. Je vais même parfois jusqu'à l'oublier au profit de Link.</p><p>En parlant de mes réactions, elles sont démesurées et irrationnelles. Si on prend un exemple ; j'ai totalement paniqué lorsque j'ai su qu'elle était recherchée, mais j'ai oublié le moyen le plus simple et rapide pour la joindre. J'ai pris le risque inconsidéré de me téléporter alors que ça aurait très bien pu être un piège.</p><p>Et Kaepora Gaebora...</p><p>Xxx</p><p>
  <em>« Allons, maître ! Ce n'est pas au vieux hibou que l'on apprend à hululer. Vous êtes plus serein que la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus. Et je ne suis point sot, je sais reconnaître l'amour qui sommeille dans vos yeux.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Amo-Non mais ça va pas ? T'es fou ou quoi ? Moi ? Aimer quelqu'un ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Vous ne l'avez pas encore réalisé, voilà tout. Et cet amour n'est pas encore tout à fait accompli. »</em>
</p><p>Xxx</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Non.</p><p>Non !</p><p>Je refuse d'y croire ! Ce vieux hibou n'aura pas le dernier mot, ce vieux hibou-</p><p>Xxx</p><p>
  <em>« Link, es-tu prête pour notre séance d'entrainement ?</em>
</p><p>- Oui, je suis prête ! »</p><p>
  <em>Son sourire réchauffe mon cœur tant elle est mignonne.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer pour le reste de la semaine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Xxx</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En me rendant à la salle à manger pour aider Yéto à préparer le repas, je tombe sur la fratrie en train de jouer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mon cœur se serre un peu ; je ne suis pas sûr d'être toujours là pour les voir heureux. Ce bonheur ne va peut-être pas durer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link me remarque et me demande si je veux les joindre. Je me force à ne pas sourire et refuse poliment.</em>
</p><p>'Si elle savait ce que je suis, que penserait-elle de moi ?'</p><p>
  <em>Je me demande, attristé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Xxx</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un peu après notre réconciliation, nous nous sommes à nouveau promenés dans le jardin souterrain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nous avons décidé de passer la journée ici. Link a même prévu de quoi manger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette idée ma réjouit plus que de raison.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et toute la journée, j'ai dû m'obliger à ne pas trop sourire.</em>
</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Ce vieux hibou avait raison sur toute la ligne.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ENFIN!!! Youpi, Oni a enfin compris qu'il est amoureux !!</p><p>Champagne pour tout le monde !!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Un aveu sincère</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Point de vue</span> : Oni</p><p>J'ai passé toute la nuit éveillé, à chercher chaque détail que j'ai loupé concernant la jeune femme.</p><p>
  <em>'Bon ! Maintenant que je suis sûr de faire une crise existentielle après la découverte que je suis capable de tomber amoureux, qu'est-ce que je fais ?'</em>
</p><p>Je dois parler à Link, ça c'est certain. Mais comment aborder le sujet ? Je connais ma petite dame ; elle est très anxieuse, et si elle se souvient de ce qu'elle a fait hier soir, elle va très certainement s'en vouloir et tenter de s'excuser... Mais si elle ne se souvient de rien, ça risque d'être gênant pour moi, je vais devoir lui expliquer et... Et elle va s'en vouloir et tenter de s'excuser.</p><p><em>'Super, ça commence bien !'</em> Pense-je avec sarcasme.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> Link :</p><p>Je ne me souviens pas de toute la soirée d'hier soir. Je sais que j'ai demandé à Oni pour la lettre, que j'ai essayé de noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool. Après, c'est assez flou. Je crois me souvenir d'avoir vu Moï et Shadow... Mais je ne suis pas sûre.</p><p>Je me suis réveillée il y a une heure ou deux (aux alentours de midi), et j'ai cherché mes souvenirs de la nuit dernière. J'ai découvert que mon cerveau est un vrai gruyère. Honnêtement, avec la gueule de bois que je suis obligée de supporter actuellement, je peine à avoir les idées claires (bon, j'avoue que je l'ai cherché celle-là).</p><p>
  <em>'Aller, ma grande ! Tu dois bien te souvenir de quelque chose, c'est pas possible !'</em>
</p><p>Mais j'ai beau retourné mon cerveau dans tous les sens, absolument rien ne me vient en tête.</p><p>Mes pensées sont arrêtées quand Oni entre dans ma tente.</p><p>« Link ? Je ne veux pas te déranger, mais pourrions-nous parler ? J'ai quelque d'important à te dire.</p><p>
  <em>- J'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais je suis à ta disposition. »</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> Oni :</p><p>Si elle n'a pas l'air gênée, c'est qu'elle ne se souvient pas encore de ce qu'elle a fait hier soir. Génial...</p><p>Attendez une minute...</p><p>« Où est Shadow ? Pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais je préférerai que cette discussion reste entre nous.</p><p>- J'suis là, face de flocon ! Et t'inquiète : j'reste pas là, d'toute façon. J'dois aller voir Colin. »</p><p>Et sans même nous laisser le temps de parler, il se sauve... Peut-être qu'il a compris l'importance de la chose ?</p><p>Je me retourne pour voir que Link mâchouille la manche de son vêtement. Elle est nerveuse.</p><p>« Avant toute chose... De quoi te rappelles-tu de la fête ?</p><p>
  <em>- Je me souviens de ce que j'ai fait avant d'avoir bu mais...Après c'est le trou noir. Je crois que Moï m'a parlé à un moment mais... Je n'en sais rien, c'était peut-être mon imagination ? »</em>
</p><p>Donc, je vais devoir lui expliquer ce que je sais... Non ! Pas la peine d'être en colère pour ça.</p><p>
  <em>'Calme toi Oni, elle n'a pas besoin que tu t'énerves.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>- Mais c'est de sa faute, c'est elle qui a bu comme un trou !</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>- Peut-être, mais elle avait sûrement ses raisons.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>- Ah oui ?! Et lesquelles ?! Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui pourrait être important à ce point ! Elle aurait pu se mettre en danger !!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>- Elle a toujours refusé de boire avant, tu ne crois pas qu'elle briserait cette promesse pour rien, quand même ?'</em>
</p><p>Après cette discussion houleuse avec moi-même, je reporte mon attention sur la personne en face de moi. Certes, je suis assez en colère contre elle pour ne pas avoir su s'arrêter de boire à temps. Mais en même temps, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'est mise à boire si subitement.</p><p>« Eh, bien... Je ne peux pas tout te dire, puisque je n'étais pas avec toi quand tu t'es rendu ivre... »</p><p>Elle se réduit sur elle-même à cette accusation. Je me sens un peu coupable, mais c'est pour son bien. Qui sais ce qu'un autre que moi aurait fait à ma place ! Mes pensées se tournent vers ce 'Connor'.</p><p>« ... Mais quand je suis arrivé, je peux dire que les événements ont pris une tournure... Intéressante.</p><p>
  <em>- C'est-à-dire ? J'espère que je n'ai rien fait de mal !</em>
</p><p>- Euhhm. »</p><p>Les mots me manquent pour vous dire à quel point je suis foutu.</p><p>« Eh bien, tu... Enfin... Tu m'as embrassé ? »</p><p>Même moi je me rends compte de mon manque de tact. Mais je devais dire quoi de toute façon ? Elle m'a embrassé, elle m'a embrassé. J'y peux rien, moi !</p><p>Je vois immédiatement son teint devenir aussi pâle que mes cheveux, et je m'inquiète d'avoir vraiment dit la chose qu'il ne fallait pas, de la manière qu'il ne fallait pas.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> Link :</p><p>J'ai... Quoi ? Oh mes déesses. Oh, non.</p><p>Je vomis par terre sans aucun avertissement. Les souvenirs remontent d'un coup à ma mémoire, comme un barrage qui vient de céder.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh mes déesses, j'ai fait n'importe quoi !'</em>
</p><p>Les larmes viennent d'un coup. Parce que là, je suis allée trop loin. Il a déjà quelqu'un, et moi je viens avec mes gros sabots et je... Je... !</p><p>J'essaye de m'excuser à travers des signes tremblants, mais je n'arrive pas à former une sentence correctement. Je ne suis même pas capable de le regarder dans les yeux tellement j'ai honte.</p><p>Je me lève, prête à fuir. Au diable, mes principes ! Si j'ai brisé mon principe de ne jamais boire, je peux bien briser celui-là aussi !</p><p>Mais une main puissante me retient. Et l'instant d'après, je suis tirée dans deux bras puissants.</p><p>« Chhh, chhh. Là. Calme-toi, Link. Tout va bien. »</p><p>Nous restons un moment comme ça, entre mes pleurs et ses tentatives pour m'apaiser.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> Oni :</p><p>Quand je sens qu'elle va mieux et qu'elle ne va pas fuir, je la prends comme une princesse et l'allonge sur le lit. Je nettoie ce que Link a 'jeté' par terre avec une serpillière, que je jette dehors une fois fini. Je m'assois sur la chaise juste à côté de la table à manger.</p><p>« Je ne suis pas en colère parce que tu m'as embrassé, Link. Je... Enfin... Rahh ! »</p><p>Je lutte avec mes mots et mes pensées. Je ne suis pas doué pour dire ce que je ressens.</p><p>« J'étais en colère parce que tu as bu !</p><p>
  <em>- Je... Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas que les choses dérapent.</em>
</p><p>- Non, attends, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire. »</p><p>Nom de- ! Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point s'exprimer était compliqué. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle le prenne mal, mais elle doit comprendre que je me suis fait du souci pour elle.</p><p>« J'étais en colère quand j'ai vu que tu étais bourrée et que ta seule défense était ton frère, parce que j'ai eu peur, okay ?</p><p>
  <em>- Oni ? Qu'est-ce que- ?</em>
</p><p>- Je tiens à toi, Link. Plus que tu ne l'imagine. J'ai cru que quelqu'un t'avait forcé à boire et je... »</p><p>
  <em>'Je t'aime, et j'ai peur pour toi.'</em>
</p><p>Mais je n'arrive pas à le dire. Pourquoi ? Je sais qu'elle m'aime en retour, et ça serait du gâchis de ne rien faire !</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> Link :</p><p>Il tient à moi ?</p><p>Je- je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Je veux dire,ça me fait chaud au cœur, mais en même temps, il n'est pas amoureux de moi.</p><p>
  <em>« Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété, Oni. Je ferais attention que ça ne se reproduise plus. »</em>
</p><p>Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus.</p><p>Je vois qu'il essaye de parler, lui aussi. Mais rien ne sort de sa bouche. J'attends tranquillement mais avec une certaine impatience.<br/>Finalement, il se décide :</p><p>« Quand tu m'as demandé... Pour ta lettre. Tu... Voulais savoir ma réponse, n'est-ce pas ? »</p><p>Nayru, je vous en prie, guidez mes paroles pour qu'elles soient remplies de sagesse. Je vous en supplie, ne me laissez pas faire un faux pas !</p><p>Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il remette ça sur le tapis ? Il m'a déjà donné sa réponse !</p><p>
  <em>« Oui, mais je ne vois pas-</em>
</p><p>- Je pensais que tu voulais juste savoir si je l'avais reçu. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de la lire. »</p><p>... C'est une blague ?</p><p>« Et... Je me suis demandé si... Enfin, tu vois ?</p><p>
  <em>- J'ai bien peur de ne pas voir, non. »</em>
</p><p>Farore, s'il te plait, donne-moi du courage. Je ne suis pas prête !</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> Oni :</p><p>Je vois bien qu'elle commence à paniquer, mais je dois lui faire comprendre que je l'aime.</p><p>« Je me suis demandé si la raison pour laquelle tu as voulu boire, c'était parce que j'ai mal répondu... Alors j'ai décidé de la lire et... »</p><p>Et l'expression sur le visage de Link me perce en plein cœur. Elle a peur. Elle est triste. Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas lu une lettre quand il le fallait.</p><p>J'essaye à nouveau de lui dire que je l'aime, mais encore une fois, ma bouche se défile.</p><p>Je regarde à nouveau ma petite dame. Son teint est plus pâle que jamais, et plus que de la tristesse, c'est du désespoir que je peux lire en elle.</p><p>Il faut que je lui dise quelque chose, et vite !</p><p>« Tu as écrit que tu étais jalouse de ma femme, c'est bien ça ? »</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> Link :</p><p>Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, la gorge nouée, j'hoche timidement de la tête sans croiser ses yeux. Où veut-il en venir à la fin ?! Il est juste en train de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Je ne le pensais pas si cruel...</p><p>« Sauf que tu n'as pas besoin d'être jalouse, Link. »</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Hein ?</p><p>Je lève précipitamment la tête. Ce n'est pas une arnaque ?! Un piège pour me faire tomber plus bas que terre ?!</p><p>
  <em>'Non.'</em>
</p><p>Il garde son expression le plus neutre possible, mais je vois bien les formidables rougeurs qui peignent ses joues. Il a même du mal à ne pas détourner la tête de gêne.</p><p>Se pourrait-il que- ?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> Oni :</p><p>Bordel, je suis presque incapable de maintenir mon visage habituel.</p><p>Je n'ose même pas la regarder en face.</p><p>Je la vois agiter ses mains dans tous les sens, essayant de construire une phrase, mais échouant sans arrêt. Elle est tellement mignonne.</p><p>Cette fois, je le sens : je peux lui dire !</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> Link :</p><p>Je suis coupée dans mon cafouillis :</p><p>« Voici ma réponse à ta lettre Link : je t'aime aussi. »</p><p>Avant que je saisisse ce qu'il a dit, mon corps se propulse avec force pour lui faire un câlin.</p><p>Et là, la chose à laquelle je ne me suis plus attendue depuis longtemps :</p><p>« Jhe... Th'aime. »</p><p>J'ai parlé.</p><p>**</p><p>Après plusieurs essais infructueux, j'ai compris que ma voix a exceptionnellement choisi de se faire entendre une seule et unique fois.</p><p>Peut-être que je me sentais tellement bien, que c'est sorti tout seul ? Et que maintenant que je m'en suis rendu compte, ça ne fonctionne plus ?</p><p>Oni m'a laissé le temps de tester, tout aussi étonné que moi par cette nouvelle surprenante. Malgré un effort de sa part, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire son imperceptible sourire qui me fait craquer !</p><p>Puis, il a décidé de revenir sur ma lettre.</p><p>« Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché mes véritables intentions quand je suis parti, même si je ne comprends pas comment tu t'es mis en tête que je partais chercher ma femme. »</p><p>Oui, ça... Même moi je trouve ça stupide maintenant que j'y pense. Je rougis de gêne, mais continu la conversation. Il dit :</p><p>« En fait je... La personne que je cherche n'est pas quelqu'un que j'aime...»</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Point de vue</span> : Oni :</p><p>Comment va-t-elle le prendre ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour lui avouer qui je suis ?</p><p>... Je ne suis pas obligé de tout lui dire... N'est-ce pas ?</p><p>« J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible dans ma jeunesse et... J'ai été puni pour ça. Je devais retrouver quelqu'un, une criminelle. Et l'affronter à mort. »</p><p>Je sens la tension monter dans l'espace clos.</p><p>J'attends les yeux fermés le jugement que Link va faire sur moi. Je suis prêt à accepter n'importe quel châtiment qu'elle me donnera, du moment qu'elle me laisse une chance de revenir à ses côtés un jour ou l'autre. Et si elle ne veut plus de moi... Je dois accepter son choix.</p><p>J'ai le cœur lourd à cette pensée. Qui aurait cru que j'allais perdre son amour le jour où elle me l'a donné ?</p><p>Mais je ne veux pas lui mentir, ce n'est pas la base que je veux dans cette relation. Je dois être honnête, au moins envers elle.</p><p>Elle me prend le visage que j'avais baissé avec ses deux mains. En croisant son regard, j'y vois sans peine l'incertitude, mais j'y décèle aussi l'amour qu'elle me porte encore.</p><p>
  <em>« Je ne peux pas te juger, Oni. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as fait. »</em>
</p><p>Je ne dis rien, incertain du message qu'elle tente de me faire passer. Elle me regarde, un sourire peiné dessiné sur son visage. J'aimerai lui enlever cette peine, mais je suis celui qui en est la cause.</p><p>« Je suis la raison pour laquelle une guerre a éclaté chez moi !</p><p>
  <em>- Et pourquoi as-tu voulu d'une guerre ? »</em>
</p><p>Mais où veut-elle en venir ? Peu importe la raison, des innocents ont été tués par ma faute !! J'ai du sang sur les mains, et j'aurais beau faire tous les efforts du monde, il ne partira jamais !</p><p>« J'ai voulu d'une guerre parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter ce que ma sœur avait fait à mon peuple ! »</p><p>Voilà, maintenant, elle va comprendre et me laisser seul...</p><p>**</p><p>Sauf que non, elle ne veut pas partir avant d'avoir entendu toute l'histoire.</p><p>Et bien soit, ma princesse. Je vais te raconter l'histoire d'un monstre. Le plus cruel que tu n'es jamais rencontré.</p><p>Je vais te raconter mon histoire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Quand le passé vous rattrape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Je dédie ce chapitre à Caty, une compagne féline formidable qui a récemment quitté la famille de mon amie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">"L'enfer est pavé de bonne intentions"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Point de vue :</span> Oni :</p><p>Avant de parler de mon passé à Link, je dois être sûr que je ne divulgue pas trop. Moins elle en saura, plus elle sera en sécurité.</p><p>
  <em>Xxx</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Votre mère est morte. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cette phrase me marque au fer rouge. C'est inconcevable ; elle est la Déesse du temps, l'une des divinités les plus puissantes du panthéon !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'entends ma sœur verser des larmes, et je lui sers la main le plus fort possible. Quand elle s'effondre de chagrin, je la prends dans mes bras et refuse de la laisser partir. Désormais, Majora est tout ce qu'il me reste, et je suis tout ce qu'il reste à Majora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais nous ne sommes que des enfants, à peine sept za. Que pouvons-nous faire dans ce monde, alors que nous ne savons même pas pourquoi nous sommes nés ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>**</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il n'y a pas eu de funérailles. Les autres dieux disent qu'il est inutile d'en faire, puisqu'elle va se réincarner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais ce ne sera pas elle !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle aura peut-être la même voix, elle aura peut-être la même apparence, et elle aura peut-être la même personnalité. Mais ça ne sera plus ma mère : elle ne se souviendra pas de Majora et moi, elle ne se souviendra pas qu'elle nous a élevé comme ses propres enfants !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Majora n'est pas sorti de sa chambre une seule fois, et j'ai eu beau lui prier de venir pour au moins manger, elle refuse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je reste dos à cette porte pendant des heures chaque jour, et je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que sa douleur s'apaise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>**</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dix za se sont écoulés, dix milles années hyliennes, depuis la mort d'Hylia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pour reprendre ma vie en main et prouver ma valeur auprès de mes pairs, j'ai choisi de suivre les pas de ma défunte mère, et d'entrer sous la tutelle des trois Déesses afin d'apprendre à protéger à mon tour les Hyliens et la triforce.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma cadette en revanche...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Majora, où vas-tu ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je descends dans le monde des mortels. Je m'ennuie ici. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un râle s'échappe de ma gorge ; ne comprendra-t-elle jamais ? Je lui rappelle qu'en tant que dieux mineurs, il nous est interdit de descendre dans le monde inférieur. Elle se ferais punir. Elle me répond agacée :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu comptes m'arrêter ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Non. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas alors qu'ils sont en pleine guerre. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais intérieurement, je le savais déjà ; j'ai reconnu la lueur dans son regard. Le même qu'elle a toujours depuis quelques temps, chaque fois qu'on parle de combat et de sang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Je veux m'amuser un peu, grand frère. Pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L'acide dans sa voix ne me plait pas, elle ne me respecte pas. Cette fois, je grogne ouvertement ;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi ! Je suis ton frère aîné et tu dois te comporter en conséquence ! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle rit. Un rire aigu et dérangé. Je n'aime pas son rire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Si mère avait été là, elle t'aurait fait comprend-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Si mère avait été là et blablabla. Elle est morte Kishin, fais-toi une raison !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Comment ose-tu ?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je ne fais que dire la vérité ! Et de toute façon, même si elle était encore là, elle nous aurait fait comprendre à tous les deux ce qu'on a fait de travers !! Maintenant excuse-moi, mais je vais aller m'amuser, toute seule. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et elle passe la faille spatiale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je soupire de lassitude et de tristesse et m'adosse au muret. Quand comprendra-t-elle que je m'inquiète pour elle ? Elle a beau être une déesse, elle ne sait même pas quel est son talent ! Elle peut encore se faire tuer si facilement si elle ne prend pas garde !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Depuis quand sommes-nous devenus aussi distant ? Est-ce que je suis responsable de cette déchirure ? Il est vrai que je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans l'apprentissage pour oublier ma peine...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silencieux, je pars rejoindre mes mentors pour la leçon suivante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>**</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Maitre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Qu'y a-t-il Kaepora ? Je suis en plein cours. Si ce n'est pas important, ça peut attendre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- C'est votre jeune sœur, dame Majora. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A l'entente de ce nom, toute mon attention se focalise sur le hibou. Je crains le pire ; s'est-elle faite attaquée ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il soupire, hésitant. Il me regarde, la pitié visible dans ses yeux sages.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Elle s'en ai pris à vos sujets, sir. Une garnison de l'Ouest. Pas un n'a survécu. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le choc est instantané. Ma sœur a- ma propre sœur a fait ça ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'ai découvert la raison de ma venue en ce monde récemment, et malgré quelques erreurs, je m'en sors suffisamment bien. Je suis né pour représenter un des deux clans qui sont à l'origine de la guerre ; les Sheikas. Comme Hylia avait les Hyliens, Nayru a les paraduses, moi j'ai les Sheikas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les Sheikas ne sont pas très nombreux, mais ils sont intelligents, résistants et ils font tout pour survivre. Ils sont la raison pour laquelle j'existe : je suis Kishin, le Dieu de la stratégie guerrière et de la volonté.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les trois Déesses elles-mêmes ont reconnu ma valeur et m'ont permis de rejoindre leur rang, en tant que quatrième divinité majeure. Un quatrième fragment a été créé en mon honneur, changeant la triforce en tétraforce.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et ma sœur vient d'attaquer la raison de mon existence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le choc est vite remplacé par la rage et la soif de vengeance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>**</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je suis moi-même descendu pour demander des explications à Majora, après lui avoir foutu mon point dans la gueule.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La confusion et un sentiment de trahison se mêlent à la colère : pourquoi ? Pourquoi attaque-t-elle les miens ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« MAJORA !!! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle se retourne, son sourire s'effaçant à ma vue. Elle doit être étonnée de me voir sur Terre malgré l'interdiction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Kishin qu'est-ce que-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- COMMENT AS-TU PU ? JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE !!! POURQUOI AS-TU TUÉ LES GENS QUE JE SUIS CHARGÉ DE PROTÉGER DES DIEUX !!! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aveuglé par ma rage, je n'ai pas remarqué les larmes de douleur qui menaçaient de couler sur les joues de ma petite sœur. Je n'ai pas entendu le cri silencieux de désespoir qui voulait déchirait sa gorge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'ai entendu son rire qui perça ses lèvres, j'ai vu son sourire qui dévora son visage. Et j'ai entendu cette voix que j'avais toujours chéri jusqu'à maintenant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Oh, mais n'est-ce pas évident, grand frère ? Tu représentes l'une des deux facettes de cette guerre. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je ne sais pas où elle veut en venir, mais je ne tiens pas à m'éterniser. Je laisse la colère prendre le contrôle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Où veux-tu en venir, traîtresse ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle m'observe, feignant la pitié. Puis elle se remet à rire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Voyons grand frère, je ne te pensais pas si idiot. Si tu es un des facettes de quelque chose, étant ta jumelle, qu'est-ce que cela fait de moi ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mon cœur tombe dans ma poitrine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si je suis une des facettes, et qu'elle est ma jumelle, cela fait d'elle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« L'autre moitié. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma voix est si faible que je ne la reconnais même pas. Je cherche ses yeux des miens, essayant de démentir cette affirmation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais dans son regard, je ne vois que de la haine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je tente de garder mon calme, mais tous ces sentiments nouveaux me submergent. Et l'émotion qui triomphe est la colère.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je me détourne pour rentrer avant de lui faire du mal. Elle ne mérite que ça, mais elle reste ma sœur. Avant de partir complètement, je lui annonce :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues Majora, mais je t'interdis de faire du mal à mon peuple encore une fois. C'est mon dernier avertissement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'ancre mes yeux dans les siens, toute ma rancœur et ma haine aussi claires que le jour.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Sinon je vais entrer en guerre. Et je te tuerai. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>**</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et nous sommes entré en guerre. Elle ne m'a pas écouté et a persisté à tuer les Sheikas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que les autres divinités seraient forcées de joindre un camp, car leur domaine se retrouvé plongé en plein cœur de ces combats.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les batailles ont pris en ampleurs. Plus personne n'est à l'abri ; ni hommes, ni dieux.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Partout où je vais, je ne vois que la mort. J'ai vu mes amis tomber et mes fidèles succomber. J'ai vu les ennemis s'écrouler sous mes coups et fuir face à mon armée.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grâce à Kaepora, nous parvenons à gagner cette guerre petit à petit. Mais rien n'est joué ; Majora n'est pas tombé et il lui reste des soldats puissants.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Ki ? Tu es encore debout ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je suis surpris de voir Farore sur terre ; ses sœurs et elles ont préféré ne pas prendre part au conflit, pour s'assurer que quelqu'un puisse reconstruire la terre et veiller à l'équilibre des choses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Farore, que faites-vous là ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je suis venue vérifier que le dieu de la quatrième partie de la tétraforce ne force pas trop sur la corde.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Nous sommes en pleine guerre, je n'ai pas le temps pour me reposer ! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je lui grogne au visage. Après quatorze za à ses côtés, et en étant devenu son égal (ce qui est un exploit), elle me connaît assez bien pour ne pas le prendre personnellement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle rit un peu avant de reprendre son sérieux.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Ki, aussi puissant sois-tu, il est nécessaire que tu laisses ton corps se reposer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Mais-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Pas de « mais » ! Je suis inquiète pour toi, et je n'hésiterai pas à aller à l'encontre de la volonté de mes sœurs pour m'assurer que tu ne fasses pas de bêtise ! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les yeux ronds, je ne peux que l'admirer en silence. Farore est bien la digne représentation du courage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Din et Nayru sont butées sur leurs choix, persuadées qu'elles ne commettent jamais d'erreur et elles ne tolèrent pas que quiconque aille contre ce qu'elles ordonnent, pas même leur propre petite sœur. Les punitions qu'elles donnent sont exemplaires.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et elles ont décidé qu'elles ne prendraient pas part à cette guerre, pas même juste en étant présentes à mes côtés.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je ne sais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire pour la remercier. Je lui fais donc un bref remerciement de la tête, avant de partir me coucher. Après tout, je ne veux pas être la raison pour laquelle elle se retrouve en mauvaise posture.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>**</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'est maintenant que tout se joue. L'instant de vérité.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mon ennemie se tient en face de moi, l'armure déchiquetée par quelques attaques, et quelques plaies couvertes de sang doré. Elle est épuisée.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'est ma chance d'en finir, seulement moi non plus je ne suis pas en point ; une blessure que j'avais pansé s'est rouverte, et elle saigne abondamment dans mon dos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nous nous observons en chien de faïence, attendant une ouverture. Je ne peux pas m'éterniser, mais si j'agis sous la précipitation, je cours tout droit à l'échec.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'est lorsqu'elle charge, sa garde trop haute pour la protéger, que je m'élance à mon tour.</em>
</p><p>'Trois mètres... Deux mètres... Un mèt- maintenant !'</p><p>
  <em>J'esquive à la dernière seconde, dévie son bras armuré avec le plat de mon épée encore plus pour exposer son estomac et ses poumons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je plante ma double épée dans la faille de son plastron.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>**</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Rumf taqra, rumf biqqilno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saqqa ca dao, saqqa car liqsr.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poa lu diqba tior ries rimmaa, am abgufa c'oma nqerim nioq ku cangoa,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As poa car keamr rikecar k'ambguemams uo riqs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poa ru diqba ries tikaa as rbakkaa,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As poa cumr om lurpoa, huluer akka ma ries sqiotaa. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelques larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux. Pourtant, je continu à lancer le sort qui emprisonnera cette traitresse pour l'éternité.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle hurle et se débat, mais elle ne peut rien faire ; la magie a déjà une trop forte emprise sur elle pour qu'elle tente de s'échapper. Le reste de ses soldats sont pris en charge par Kaepora. Ils rendent vite les armes en voyant celle qui les dirigeait en si mauvaise posture.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dans un dernier effort surhumain, elle jette sur moi un regard plein de haine et me maudit ;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Que le même châtiment te soit infligé ! Et que cette bataille ne soit pas la dernière ! Entends-moi, Kishin, car nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce ! Nous sommes destinés à nous affronter, et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour changer ça. Je vais te retrouver, Kishin, et je vais te faire souffrir. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je l'observe se transformer en masque, impassible et froid, mon courroux des premiers jours encore brulant en moi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lorsque se fut entièrement le cas, je m'approche pour le récupérer, totalement épuisé par le sort que j'ai lancé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Quelqu'un a frappé mon point faible, la blessure profonde encore ouverte dans mon dos, le moment où j'ai commencé à bouger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je me retourne, effaré que quelqu'un ait osé s'opposé à l'une des quatre divinités majeures.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Din, Nayru et Farore se tiennent devant moi. Les deux premières portent un regard fier et condescendant sur ma personne. La troisième a l'air absente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avec effroi, je saisi durement ce qu'il se passe. J'articule avec difficulté :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Nayru, Din... Qu'avez-vous fait... A Farore ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elles me regardent, surprises que j'ai compris aussi vite que quelque chose n'allait pas avec leur sœur. Nayru explique :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Oh, un petit sortilège d'hypnose. Trois fois rien ! Ne t'en fais pas, nous n'allons pas la garder comme ça !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Trois fois ri- Si quelqu'un vient à apprendre qu'une des Trois Déesses peut être hyp- ! *tousse, tousse* »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Din, toujours aussi sûre d'elle :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Roh, c'est bon ! Ce n'est pas comme si on allait le crier sur tous les toits ! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Encore heureux...', je pense, agacé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais elles ne se rendent pas comptent de ce qu'elles ont fait ! Plus important encore que si d'autres divinités l'apprenaient ; en contrôlant la déesse du courage contre son gré, elles viennent de briser toute confiance entre elles, emportant aussi tout équilibre !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En parlant d'équilibre, il va être un peu plus détruit sous peu, je le sens. Après tout, c'est elles qui viennent de me blesser davantage. Elles comptent se débarrasser de moi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et pour prouver mes soupçons, elles commencent à fredonner une incantation similaire à la mienne. Je sens déjà mes forces m'abandonnaient, bien qu'il ne m'en restait pas beaucoup. Elles continuent leur litanie, prises dans une fièvre de pouvoir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Impuissant, je suis obligé d'être un spectateur victime de leur manigance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Avant de m'envoyer à tout jamais dans le masque, puis-je savoir pourquoi ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Din s'esclaffe et se moque de moi. Sa sœur, plus calme, me lance un regard froid :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Ne crois pas que nous n'avons pas compris tes petites manigances. Nous sommes les Trois déesses, et nous avons vu clair dans ton jeu. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais de quoi parlent-elles ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Nous savons très bien que tu prétendais vouloir protéger la triforce afin de pouvoir t'en emparer ! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pour une déesse de la sagesse, je la trouve très c*nne, là maintenant tout de suite.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et c'est les dernières pensées que j'ai eues avant d'être enfermé dans le masque.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>**</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai sombré dans un sommeil sans rêves.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quelqu'un vient de me réveiller. Et cette personne possède une essence divine que je reconnais facilement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Bonjour, Farore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ... Cela faisait longtemps... Kishin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Tu m'excusera, mais je ne sais même pas combien d'années cela fait. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle détourne la tête, le visage peiné. Elle s triture la lèvre inférieure et n'ose pas faire un pas de plus dans ma direction, bien qu'il soit visible qu'elle voudrait avoir des retrouvailles chaleureuses. Elle reprend ;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas été assez forte pour leur résiste- »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je la coupe avant qu'elle ait pu finir cette phrase.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Stop. Tu n'es en rien responsable de la paranoïa de tes sœurs. Elles ont fait leur choix, tu avais fait le tien. Elles ne l'ont pas respecté et t'ont forcé à suivre le leur, il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter sur le sujet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Merci, Kishin... Tu te doutes bien que je ne suis pas ici sans l'accord de mes sœurs, n'est-ce pas ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Non, en effet. Que veulent-elles ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et Farore me raconta comment Din et Nayru ont tordu l'histoire, comment elles m'ont fait passer pour un monstre. Comment les deux royaumes ont survécu, et l'interdiction d'avoir ne serait-ce que le moindre contact avec le monde inférieur. La terre en a souffert, mais pas le monde divin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Farore, quant à elle, a été placée sous haute surveillance, parce que je suis celui qui l'a hypnotisé. J'avoue que c'est assez fin de la part de Nayru ; je suis puissant au point de pouvoir le faire (ce qui rassurerait les habitants de notre monde, puisque personne d'autre ne pourrait) et cela donne une bonne excuse pour surveiller la déesse du courage sans éveiller les soupçons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle me fit part des intentions des deux autres déesses ; le masque de Majora, laissé dans le monde mortel, a été volé du temple où il était entreposé. Et ma 'punition' pour avoir 'trahi' les Trois Déesses a été changé ; je ne devais plus être prisonniers du masque, je devais désormais chercher ma sœur.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Farore m'a autorisé à avoir quelque pouvoirs (si elle avait pu, elle m'aurait rendu tous mes pouvoirs), et elle m'a aussi redonné mon immortalité. Tout ceci, dans le but de stopper une ennemie qu'elles pourraient tuer elles-mêmes, mais ont littéralement la qùTà !m de flemme pour le faire ! Pour faire court, je suis devenu leur larbin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais il y a un point dont je suis toujours dans le flou :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Qu'est-il arrivé à mon peuple ? Et à Kaepora ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son visage blêmi encore plus, mais elle se force à me donner la mauvaise nouvelle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Eh, bien... Ils ont été bannis sur les Terres Mortes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Les Terres Mortes, mais c'est là où vivent mes amis les géants ! Pourquoi les envoyés là-bas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je ne sais pas, Kishin. Elles ne me disent plus rien depuis bien longtemps. Probablement qu'elles souhaitaient voir ton peuple mourir de famine ? Toujours est-il que ça n'a pas fonctionné, et que les tiens sont encor vivants et qu'ils ont pris le nom de Terminiens. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'est avec soulagement que j'entends ses paroles. Ainsi donc, mon peuple n'a pas été tué, et ils ont survécu à tout ce que les dieux leur ont jeté à la figure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Enfin, une partie a pris ce nom. D'autre Sheikahs ont décidé de rester pour accomplir ta volonté et protéger le peuple de ta mère, les Hyliens. Kaepora voulait les rejoindre, mais il en a été empêché. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La dévotion que me portent mes fidèles, je ne pensais pas que je m'en réjouirais un jour.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Pour en revenir à ta... 'mission'... Il va falloir que tu changes d'apparence, et de nom, afin de passer inaperçu. Il ne faudra que tu dises à aucun mortel que tu es un ancien dieu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Bien. Et quel sera ce nom ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle me sourit, fière de voir que je ne me laisse pas abattre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Oni. »</em>
</p><p>Xxx</p><p>En revenant au présent, je me demande ce que je peux bien dire à Link, sans dévoiler qui je suis.</p><p>« Eh, bien... Il y a bien longtemps, je faisais partie de l'élite ; j'étais un peu comme un prince si tu veux. »</p><p>Je vois la bouche de ma compagne s'ouvrir en grand, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander quelle aurait été sa réaction si elle savait que j'étais un dieu.</p><p>« A l'époque, j'allais sous le nom de Kishin. J'avais une sœur, mais je ne te dirais pas son nom. »</p><p>Me rappeler de Majora... Je préfère ne pas y penser.</p><p>« Pendant des années, nous étions inséparables. Mais à la mort de notre mère adoptive, tout a changé. Je me suis pleinement investi pour remplir le rôle que ma mère avait laissé vacant. Et j'étais tellement occupé que j'en ai délaissé ma cadette. »</p><p>Oui, peut-être que tout ceci, tous ces morts, tous ces combats ; peut-être est-ce parti de là ? Peut-être est-ce en partie ma faute ?</p><p>« Une guerre commencé déjà à éclater dans le mon- pays. Quelques-uns de mes sujets étaient là-bas, au cœur du conflit. Ma sœur a... Disons, qu'elle avait aussi des sujets, mais que ce n'était pas les mêmes, et que... »</p><p>Ok, je suis un peu coincé ici, je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Link garde son calme et attend patiemment que je continu.</p><p>« Disons que la raison pour laquelle le pays partait en fumée était que le clan qui me servait et le sien ne s'entendaient pas sur certaines choses et que c'est parti trop loin. »</p><p>Je ne me souviens même plus pourquoi les Sheikahs se battaient avec les Twilis. Ça aurait pu être la raison la plus stupide du monde que je ne le saurai même pas.</p><p>« Elle a tué les miens- »</p><p>Le hoquet d'effroi de Link ne me réconforte pas. Il est une preuve que tout ceci s'est bien passé et que ce n'est pas juste un mauvais rêve.</p><p>« Et au lieu dans discuter calmement pour régler le conflit, j'ai répondu à la violence par la violence... J'ai tué aussi, Link. J'ai tué soldats comme civils, homme comme femme, adultes comme vieillards. J'ai du sang d'innocents sur les mains ! Parce que pour moi, du moment qu'ils étaient avec...Avec elle, ils étaient coupables ! »</p><p>Je n'ose pas la regarder en face.</p><p>« J'ai compris, des années plus tard, que ce que j'ai fait était idiot, et que j'ai laissé ma colère parler. Mais malgré tous mes regrets, je ne peux pas remonter le temps. Et je vais devoir vivre avec mes crimes pour le restant de mes jours. »</p><p>C'est douloureux de mettre à nue toutes mes fautes et mes erreurs. Je n'ai pas envie de raconter qui je suis. Mais il le faut. Il faut qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle aime un monstre.</p><p>Link ne bouge pas, allongée sur son lit. Je perçois à peine sa respiration. Le silence m'étouffe, il est assourdissant.</p><p>Et j'entends quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais réentendre après ma confession.</p><p>« Jhe... Nhe pheux-phas dhire si ... ce quhe thu has fhait hest phar-donnable. Jhe n'héthais phas lhà, jhe ne sais ri-en de ce qu'il s'est vrhaim- vraiment passé. »</p><p>Je lève les yeux pour croiser le visage serein de Link, la femme qui avait été muette jusque-là. Ébahi, je ne prononce pas un mot, de peur de casser la magie qui s'est installé. Elle reprend avec plus d'assurance et la triforce apaise ses cordes vocales endolories.</p><p>« Mais Oni- Kishin, j'ai fait des erreurs aussi, et je vais devoir vivre avec aussi. Oui, tu as agi avec colère et fougue lorsque tu aurais dû agir avec calme et sagesse. Oui, tu as été un idiot fini et tu as pris les mauvaises décisions. »</p><p>Chaque mot presse sur une blessure ouverte. Mais je me tais. Je me suis promis que j'accepterai son verdict quoique qu'il soit.</p><p>« Mais tu n'as pas déclenché cette guerre. Si ta sœur les a tués, c'est qu'elle le voulait et ce n'est en aucun cas ta décision. Oui tu aurais peut-être pu trouver une autre solution, mais qui dit qu'elle t'aurait écouté ? »</p><p>Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça sous cet angle, mais en effet je doute que Majora se serait assise pour écouter ce que j'avais à dire. Elle ne m'écoutait plus bien avant cette guerre, qu'est-ce qui aurait changé ?</p><p>« Je ne dis pas que tu as bien agi, parce que tu as tué des innocents. Mais tu voulais juste protéger les tiens de subie le même sort ! Je te connais O-Kishin ; dès qu'il y a un problème qui fait ressortir ta colère, tu as du mal à réfléchir et tu fais une bêtise. Enfin- Je ne sais pas si je m'exprime bien, mais tu comprends ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer ?</p><p>- Je crois que oui. Je-je suis désolé que tu es du apprendre ce genre de chose sur moi.</p><p>- C'est ça qui fait un couple, Kishin ; connaitre son partenaire, même les parties peu glorieuses, voire pas reluisantes du tout. »</p><p>Et je la prends dans mes bras. Farore, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me bénisses d'une telle perle, mais je ne compte pas la laisser partir.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) </p><p>Je sais pas combien de temps il se passe entre la 'mort' de la Déesse Hylia et le début de Skyward Sword, j'arrive pas à trouver l'info, mais la guerre se termine des milliers d'années avant la naissance du Link de Célesbourg.<br/>Pour l'histoire, j'ai décidé que ça serait dix za, ce qui veut dire dix ans chez les dieux, mais dix milles chez les humains (si vous êtes perdu, c'est comme la différence entre les humains et les chiens/chats, sauf que cette fois c'est vous le chat).</p><p>**</p><p>(2) </p><p>« Sang versé, sang corrompu.</p><p>Terre de feu, terre des morts.</p><p>Que ma force vous soit donnée, en échange d'une prison pour la déchue,</p><p>Et que des liens solides l'enchainent au sort.</p><p>Que sa force soit volée et scellée,</p><p>Et que dans un masque, jamais elle ne soit trouvée. »</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chemins séparés, destinées croisées</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Point de vue : Link :</p><p>Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça. Un prince...</p><p>Moi qui essaye de suivre les infos et de lire des livres historiques, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Est-ce un pays trop éloigné pour obtenir des informations sur le sujet ?</p><p>Peut-être- peut-être que je devrais lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour Shadow et moi ? Après tout, il a accepté de partager son fardeau, il est normal que je partage le mien. Mais cette fois, ma voix fait encore des siennes et refuse de sortir. Il faut vraiment que je comprenne à quel moment elle se décide à m'être utile...</p><p>« Kishin-</p><p>- Appelle-moi simplement Ki, c'est plus facile à signer</p><p>- Ok ! Donc... Je voulais te parler de mon propre passé.</p><p>- Link, tu n'es pas obligée, vraiment. Je t'ai dit le mien parce que je l'ai jugé utile. Mais il n'y a aucune honte à avoir si tu ne te sens pas prête à parler du tien. »</p><p>Il a pris un ton bourru, mais il est aisé de voir qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. C'est vraiment trop mignon (note de l'autrice : on est bien d'accord là-dessus !).</p><p>« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis prête. De toute façon, je n'en peux plus de garder ça secret. »</p><p>**</p><p>Après lui avoir tout raconté, je pose mes mains sur mes genoux, attendant de voir ce qu'il en pense.</p><p>Je peux le voir trembler de rage de là où je suis. Il sert le pommeau de son épée, comme s'il voulait pourfendre mes souvenirs.</p><p>« Link, je... »</p><p>Il s'arrête dans sa phrase pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer. Ses dents grincent sous la pression qu'il exerce.</p><p>« Je suis désolé, Link. Si j'avais su...</p><p>- Tu n'y peux rien, Ki. Tu n'étais même pas là et ce n'est pas comme si tu étais la raison pour laquelle s'est arrivé. »</p><p>Il s'esclaffe moqueusement, mais ne dit rien de plus. Je m'approche de lui, un peu gauchement à cause de mon mal de crâne qui n'est toujours pas parti, et le sers dans mes bras.</p><p>Et je pleure. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression que c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Mais j'ai vécu trop de chose pour être bien, et le barrage a enfin cédé.</p><p>**</p><p>Point de vue : Shadow</p><p>Ça fait presque cinq heures que je joue avec Colin et Luda, la fille de Reynald. Et je décrète que je leur ai laissé assez de temps pour discuter ! Je m'ennuie moi !</p><p>Du coup, je suis devant la tente, prêt à y entrer quand Oni en sort.</p><p>« Ah, Shadow. Tu es justement la personne que je voulais voir.</p><p>- Moi ? Qu'est-c'j'ai fait ?</p><p>- Rien, je souhaitais juste te parler avant mon départ. »</p><p>Quoi, il repart déjà ?!</p><p>« Mais pourquoi ? T'es pas bien avec nous ? »</p><p>Et c'est là que je me dis que ça a peut-être un rapport avec Link.</p><p>« C'est parc'que t'as rej'té Link, c'est ça ?</p><p>- Absolument pas, ta sœur et moi sommes ensemble maintenant. Mais nous avons d'un commun accord décidé que nous ne pouvons actuellement pas continuer le chemin ensemble. »</p><p>Okay. Quelqu'un m'explique ? Je suis perdu, là. Je fixe Oni, lui demandant sans lui demander : 'C'est quoi, ce bordel ?'</p><p>Il semble comprendre et prend à nouveau la parole :</p><p>« Là où je dois aller est bien trop dangereux pour vous deux. Vous n'avez ni l'expérience, ni le mental. Et bien que je voudrais vous accompagner là où vous allez, je ne peux pas, j'ai un devoir à accomplir. En revanche, nous avons décidé que quand toute cette histoire sera finie, je vous rejoindrai sur l'île de l'Aurore. »</p><p>Ah, d'accord. Je vois le délire.</p><p>« Bah, j'sais pas quoi t'dire, j'pensais qu'tu resterai plus longtemps... Bah, en tout cas, bonne chance pour toi ! »</p><p>Et sur ces, nous nous disons au revoir et il repart.</p><p>**</p><p>Point de vue : Link :</p><p>Durant le reste de la journée, je me suis fait appelée par Loïc pour savoir où était parti Kishin. Je lui ai dit qu'il était un chasseur de prime et qu'il avait obtenu des informations sur sa cible. Après ça, elle m'a laissé tranquille.</p><p>Je suis dans la tente, et je berce Shadow pour qu'il s'endorme, ce qui est plus compliqué que d'habitude parce que je lui ai révélé que j'ai réussi à parler. Il était tellement excité qu'il s'est mis à sauter de partout ! Il est certes déçu parce qu'il n'était pas là et un peu jaloux de Kishin, mais à part ça, tout va bien.</p><p>Voilà, c'est bon ! Il dort à poings fermés.</p><p>Je m'installe confortablement dans mon propre lit, et le sommeil me gagne instantanément.</p><p>**</p><p>Je me réveille, aussi fraîche que possible, mais un peu frigorifiée (j'ai trop bougé cette nuit; ma couverture a décidé de me quitter). J'ai pas envie de sortir ; il fait trop froid dehors, le lit est confortable, et Shadow dort encore.<br/>Mais bon... La journée ne va pas se faire toute seule, et on a encore pas mal de route à faire.<br/>Je pars à la rivière pour me laver. Je réveillerai mon frère en rentrant, nous prendrons notre petit déjeuner et ensuite, nous demanderons à Loïc pour un bateau.</p><p>Mais avant ça... Il faut que je dise au revoir à Moï et à Reynald. Ça prendra quelques heures, le temps de tout se dire.<br/>Je marche vers la tente du soldat, me demandant si c'est vraiment une bonne idée. Pas que je n'ai pas envie de leur parler, mais Moï a un bébé et il va bientôt aller à la guerre ; il doit être exténué ! Quand à Reynald, il est le seul docteur du camp et il doit s'occuper de sa fille. Je n'ai pas envie de leur voler ces quelques instants de calme avant que les choses s'accélèrent, surtout pas juste pour moi.<br/>J'hésite quelque seconde, puis tape la cloche devant l'entrée. Ils ont peut-être besoin de repos, mais j'ai bien le droit de les voir une dernière fois... N'est-ce pas ?...</p><p>" J'arrive, une minute." Grommelle paresseusement la voix de l'homme de la maison.</p><p>J'entends des pas lents se trainer vers le tapis qui sert de porte (et qui maintient la chaleur). Le tapis est déplacé maladroitement vers le haut, et je tombe sur le visage ensommeillé du soldat.<br/>En me voyant au pas de sa tente, c'est comme si il est soudainement revigoré.</p><p>"Link, bonjour ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive : tu tire une tête affreuse ?</p><p>- Je vais bien, je suis juste venue pour te dire au revoir. Je ne savais pas si je devais partir tout de suite ou si je pouvais te parler avant de m'en aller avec Shadow.</p><p>- Tu es allé voir Reynald ? Je suis sûr qu'il voudrait te voir pour ton départ."</p><p>Je lui répond pas la négative, et il propose de m'accompagner parce qu'il devait chercher des médicaments de toute façon.<br/>Durant le trajet, nous parlons des dernières nouvelles, des possibles personnes, tribus et pays que nous- qu'ils peuvent rallier à leur cause. Je les soutiens de tout mon cœur, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ça risque d'être insuffisant. Hyrule est le plus puissant royaume de l'époque, je le vois mal courir à sa chute.</p><p>" NON, PITIÉ !!"</p><p>Comment savoir le moment où on arrive à la tente ? : des supplications criées. Je grimace un peu, ne sachant pas qui plaindre le plus ; le patient effrayé, ou le docteur qui doit calmer le docteur effrayé ?</p><p>" Link, Moï !! Venez m'aider, ce jeune homme ne veut pas prendre ses médicamen-</p><p>- C'est du poison ! C'est dégueulasse, ça peut être que du poison !"</p><p>'Euuuuh..... Hein?'</p><p>Que- ? Juste parce que ce n'est pas bon, c'est du poison ? Je ne savais pas que la salade était un légume empoisonné...<br/>Oui, je me fous du soldat, mais pouvez-vous m'en vouloir ? Il est encore tôt, et cet personne cri à tu-tête, réveillant tout le monde au camp, juste par son médicament n'a pas bon goût ? Non, sérieusement, si c'est comme ça que j'avais été réveillée, je serai venu le tuer de mes propres mains !</p><p>**</p><p>Une fois Reynald aidé, il nous entraine dans un coin pour discuter un peu.</p><p>"Alors c'est aujourd'hui que vous partez ? C'est dommage que vous ne puissiez pas rester plus longtemps, mais il est vrai que s'attarder ici n'est pas une bonne idée. Si tu veux, je peux te préparer une trousse de premier secours ?</p><p>- Si ce n'est pas trop demander. Les Déesses seules savent ce qu'il peut nous arriver à partir de là.</p><p>- D'autant plus qu'en mer, tu risque pas de trouver de médecin, alors mieux vaut être prudent." Renchéri Moï.</p><p>C'est quand il reste une heure ou deux avant d'aller tirer Shadow du lit, que Moï et Reynad se concertent de l'œil, ce que je remarque immédiatement. Je leur demande ce qu'il ne va pas, et ils n'osent plus croiser mon regard.</p><p>" Écoute, Link, nous savons que tu es déjà chargée avec ton frère. Mais... Enfin, le bateau, tu vois...</p><p>- Ce que Moï essaie de dire, c'est que le bateau est assez grand pour prendre plus de personne à bord. Il pourrais être envahi de deux familles de huit et ça ne serai pas un problème."</p><p>Je met un moment avant de comprendre où ils veulent en venir. Luda, Colin et possiblement Ute et la petite dernière, les deux pères veulent les faire monter à bord et les éloigner de la guerre.</p><p>" Je les prends tous avec moi. Mais... Et vous ?</p><p>- Nous ne pouvons pas partir et laisser notre pays au mains d'un tyran. La reine Zelda est allé trop loin, elle a tué des innocents !</p><p>- Cela ne veut pas dire que nous allons entrainer notre famille avec nous. Luda est ma fille unique et nous possédons tous deux des yeux rouge, même si je ne participais pas à la guerre, elle aurait quand même était prise pour cible.</p><p>- Quand à ma famille, nous avons dû partir quand Ute a défendu un albinos. Et avec la petite Julie qui vient de naître, tu comprends que je ne peux pas les laisser ici. Je veux qu'ils survivent, et qu'ils aient au moins un parent en vie pour les élever."</p><p>Oui, je comprends. Après tout, je me suis déjà demander si je ne devais pas envoyer Shadow sur l'île de l'Aurore pendant que je combattrais ici.<br/>Mais je ne veux pas comprendre, parce que ça voudrait dire que-... Ça voudrait dire que-... ! Il y a des chances qu'une famille soit séparée à tout jamais.</p><p>**</p><p>Après s'être mis d'accord sur l'horaire de départ (le temps qu'ils puissent préparer leur affaires (puisqu'ils ont décidé à la dernière minute)), je suis allé réveiller mon petit frère, le cœur lourd.<br/>Je lui explique la situation le plus calmement possible. Il est triste de partir sans Moï et Reynald, mais il est content de pouvoir garder ses amis près de lui.</p><p>Quand l'heure fut venu de s'en aller, nous nous sommes tous rejoint vers la barrière qui mène au village d'Écaraille. Loïc m'a dit où se trouver son fameux navire et qu'il faudra quelques minutes de marche. Ce n'est pas un problème, il y a plus important : les matelots qu'elle a engagé. Je ne sais pas, je ne leur fait pas entièrement confiance. Et à leur tête se trouve Connor.</p><p>Mais confiance ou pas, ils sont les seuls à savoir comment naviguer. Ils sont notre seule chance, et nous devons mettre nos vies entre leur mains.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bonjour la compagnie ! Eh, oui : encore un chapitre ! Je voulais l'arrêter à un point stratégique (séparation Link/ Shadow et Kishin).</p><p> </p><p>Mais pour être sur qu'il ne fasse pas qu'une seule page et qu'il soit assez intéressant, (((j'ai décidé de mettre le rêve avec Farore plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu de base.))) Ou plutôt, c'est ce que j'aurais fait si je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mon idée c'était de la merde.</p><p> </p><p>(((Ne vous en faites pas, ça ne me dérangera en rien pour la suite. Je me rends même compte que c'est avantageux, parce que l'endroit où j'avais prévu de placer le rêve n'est pas adapté.C'est comme une coupure dans la lecture, on passe du coq à l'âne(et même pour un rêve, celui-là me restait en travers de la gorge)))). En fait, je tenais à mettre le rêve parce que je l'aimais bien et que c'était un excuse facile pour introduire Farore dans le présent.</p><p> </p><p>Mais je me rends compte que même ici, c'est une coupure dans la lecture et même si ça a plus de sens que là où j'avais prévu de le mettre (puisque Oni révèle presque tout), ça reste quand même une incohérence puisque Link ne sait pas que Kishin est un dieu et qu'elle aurait fait le lien (ce que je ne souhaite pas pour le moment).</p><p>C'est pourquoi j'ai préféré approfondir davantage le lien Reynald/Link/Moï, et que je sépare des familles. Aaaaah~ On aime le sadisme ici !</p><p>Dans cette version, je ne voulais pas que la fratrie soit à nouveau seule (puisque à ce stade, c'est du vu et revu), j'ai donc décidé que les gens qui ne peuvent pas se battre feraient parti de ceux qui s'en vont tant qu'ils le peuvent encore. Et je ne pense pas que les raisons qu'ont les deux pères pour faire partir leur famille soient dénouées de sens.</p><p>Et si j'ai ajouté Connor, c'est qu'un espace (la mer) où ils ne peuvent pas fuir, avec un prédateur près d'eux et bien... Ça fait monter le suspens, non? XD</p><p> </p><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire (du moment que vous êtes respectueux dans vos propos) ! Pas d'insulte ! Gratuite ou non : si quelque chose vous a déplu, vous pouvez le dire, mais pas avec des gros mots.</p><p>Je veux m'améliorer, c'est pour ça que je veux des arguments construits sur ce qui va ou pas.</p><p>Merci de votre compréhension. Passez une bonne journée, une bonne soirée ou une bonne nuit !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapitre 18 : Une tromperie insoupçonnée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En fait, j'ai grandement modifié le chapitre précédent, et il vaut mieux que vous le regardiez à nouveau.</p><p>Non, ce n'est pas un chapitre, c'était pour être sûre que vous lisiez bien les premières lignes, parce que je sais que beaucoup de personnes auraient sauter si j'avais mis un titre du genre ; IMPORTANT ou quelque chose comme ça.</p><p>Je m'excuse pour la déception que je vous ai très probablement apporter, mais je préfère être un petit peu fourbe, plutôt que de recevoir des commentaires du genre :</p><p>Ca n'a pas de rapport avec la fin du dernier chapitre</p><p>Tu es sûre que tu sais ce que tu fais ?</p><p>Lol ya pa de sens</p><p>Donc, oui, je préfère piégé les gens qui sautent les non-chapitres importants afin qu'ils puissent apprécier une lecture cohérente, au détriment de ceux qui regardent tout (et je m'excuse encore une fois envers vous, je vous remercie même de votre attention).</p><p> </p><p>Les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai refait une partie de mon dernier chapitre est simple : je me suis rendu compte d'une incohérence ou deux.<br/>La première l'apparition de Farore dans un rêve, alors que Link ne sait pas que Kishin est un dieu, et que je doute que Farore veut nuire à son ami. En plus, que Link sache que c'est Farore, et qu'en plus elle ne questionne pas son rêve ?  Je me suis dit que c'est possible puisque Farore est une déesse. Mais je pense que je vais faire quelque chose de plus concret pour leur première rencontre. Et enfin, je me suis dit que le conseil que Farore donne n'est pas approprié, puisque c'est ce que fait naturellement Link : chercher une solution pacifique avant d'en venir à autre chose.<br/>La deuxième : pourquoi emmener femme et enfant en pleine guerre ?</p><p>Après, j'ai expliqué dans mon azertyuiop, donc je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de répéter. Si jamais vous avez des questions en rapport avec ces changements (ou pas) vous pouvez me les poser, il n'y a pas de soucis.</p><p> </p><p>Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le véritable chapitre dix-huit, parce que je viens à peine de faire ces changements, et que tout mon chapitre dix-huit d'origine était basé sur ces choses que j'ai changé.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>